Forget Me Not...
by Cover Girl
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Can Lady Jaye rediscover her identity in time? The Joes race against time to save Lady Jaye from Destro and from making the biggest mistake of her life. Dr. Mindbenders involvement complicates matters even further.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forget Me Not Chapter Author: Cover Girl Email: zaaajak@yahoo.com Distribution: Please ask first. Feedback: Please. Disclaimer: I don't own the Joes Hasbro and Marvel does. Beta for this chapter: Michelle Rating: PG13 for now.. Chapter: 1/?  
  
  
  
Laos/Cambodian Border  
  
The foliage of the upper canopy of the jungle had managed to hide the burning wreckage of the Skystriker in the ravine from eyesight. "I don't see any sign of it." The fire from the wreckage still permeated the air. "Wait there's some smoke up ahead let me go get a closer look. Viper 1 reporting in, we found the Joe's Skystriker-but no signs of-"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for get your team down there, Viper, see if the pilot's still in there, if not let's find him, and get out of there" Major Bludd snapped. "Cobra Commander wants information on the Joes.this is our best chance."  
  
"There's no way anyone could have survived that," the viper mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You dare question my orders, I don't want to see you back until you have something to report." Major Bludd bellowed grabbing the viper by his shirt. He lifted him and shoved him forward like a rag doll.  
  
Another Viper interrupted. "Both chairs have ejected," he gulped as Major Bludd stared down at him. "But I see a par-parachute over in those trees. I'll go look." The Viper scampered away.  
  
"See if the Joes are there. Never trust a Joe to stay dead," Major Bludd sneered watching his men gingerly crawl along the jagged ravine.  
  
"Sir, over here, one of the pilots.. helmet's cracked".. turning the pilot over. ".It's a woman, I don't think she's going to make it" looking at her.  
  
"Get down there, I need her alive" Major Bludd shoved a medic forward.  
  
A short time later the squadron of Vipers brought the pilot up to Major Bludd.  
  
"Well, let's see who do we have here?" nudging her with his boot."Ah.Lady Jaye. Notify Dr. Mindbender we're bringing him a guest. The rest of you search for the other one and then torch the entire area" waving his arm "I want no traces of COBRA left for the Joes to find is that clear!"  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile aboard the USS Flagg.  
  
"Any word from Ace and Lady Jaye," Duke leaned over Dial Tone, the communications officer.  
  
"Not in awhile.their last transmission came in about 2 hours ago. It was breaking up. Probably interference from solar flares; I think Lady Jaye said something about checking one last thing. They should be here soon Duke."  
  
"Keep me posted," he walked away with a report.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"What in the hell do the two of you think you're doing, Dialtone, any word from them?" Duke growled catching Dial Tone and Main Frame playing computer games.  
  
"N--ot yet, sir" Dial Tone stuttered scrambling to get things in order as he turned back to the communication station.  
  
"Call Flint at the base. See if he's heard why the satellite links aren't working. Try something else to patch into it or something and find out where in the hell they disappeared to!"  
  
*****  
  
"What have you brought us?" Mindbender's eyes narrowed in on the vipers bringing an unconscious prisoner.  
  
"Lady Jaye. but I don't think she's going to make it," Major Bludd quipped.  
  
She looked like a shell of the woman they had fought before... hooked to IVs and a respirator as the only means to breathe. "How long has she been out? Did she regain consciousness at any time?" Mindbender frowned looking into her eyes.  
  
"No.she was out cold when we found her and barely breathing. I ordered the medic to stabilize her for transport."  
  
"Excellent idea.we'll wait and see what she has to say when she wakes up. In the meantime, I'll use the brain scanner to see how much damage she sustained. If it indicates she's got any chance at survival we'll keep her on life support until she's strong enough to withstand an interrogation. If not. we leave her for the Joes as a message" he said dryly.  
  
*****  
  
Aboard the Flagg.  
  
"Duke, this doesn't look good," Dial Tone grimaced looking at the satellite images of the area of the crash.  
  
"What have you found Dial Tone? Any word from Ace or Lady Jaye?"  
  
"Still no word from either of them but check this out something big went down according to infrared scans of the area, sir." Main Frame handed him a report.  
  
"Any idea what it is?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well, send out a team, and keep me posted."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Shipwreck, Wild Bill, and Dial Tone flew out along with a support team to view the area.  
  
"Mother of Mercy.. What happened here?" Shipwreck scanned the jungle still blazing.  
  
"I'll call in choppers to help contain this so we can get a better look," Wild Bill reached for the radio.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the lab, Mindbender had just completed his brain scan of Lady Jaye.  
  
"It appears that she's sustained a severe concussion, brain activity seems erratic, I'll know more when she wakes up" Mindbender turning to Major Bludd as Zartan's drednocks came running towards the lab.  
  
"'dem bloody Joes are trying ta put out ta fire. We need ta get the 'ell out of 'ere 'fore they figure we took out tha' Skystriker, wot's she doin' 'ere." He pointed to Lady Jaye lying on the table, "yer askin' fer trouble if tha' Joes find she's missin'.." Panic filled Torch's voice.  
  
"She's our guest ..for the time being, evacuate the base. Set the charges," Mindbender ordered. "Now, my dear, we just wait for you to wake up." a slow smile forming on his lips as he traced the back of his hand along her jaw.  
  
Aboard the Flagg..  
  
"Duke..I think we found the missing Skystriker." Main Frame carefully looked up to him.  
  
"Where the hell is it?" he snapped.  
  
"Ground zero of that fire," Main Frame pulled the infrared scanners up on the monitor.  
  
"No.." his eyes widened at the screen, "get every available person to that site. Find them.keep a lid on this until we know for sure whether or not it's them. If Flint calls looking for Lady Jaye, put him off. Let's get a handle on this first," Duke ordered silently praying it wasn't them.  
  
The Joes spent the next several hours trying to contain the fire to get to the crash site only to find nothing. COBRA had done what they set out to do-hide all evidence that they had been there.  
  
Shipwreck, and Wild Bill were the first to reach the smoldering remains of the plane, the flames slowly dying.  
  
"Duke, we've found the missing Skystriker but.we haven't found them." Shipwreck radioed his voice wavering.  
  
Duke closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Shipwreck, have he search teams expand the area. Don't leave anything unturned."  
  
"Duke, there's nothing here! You can barely tell it was a plane to begin with.If they're here we're not going to find them," looking at the charred wreckage.  
  
"DAMN IT, SHIPWRECK, KEEP LOOKING!" Duke slammed his fist against the radio station. They can't be gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up young lady, how do you feel?" Zartan disguised as an elderly doctor approached her.  
  
"My head feels like it's going to explode. Where am I?" raising her hand to shield her eyes from the lights.  
  
"You're in Springfield General Hospital, can you tell me your name or the last thing you remember before you woke up? You've been out quite awhile" his voice edged with concern.  
  
"I'm. I'm. oh my God! I don't know." She panicked. "What's happening to me!"  
  
Mindbender was watching with Destro and Major Bludd from behind a mirror on the other side. "It's a quite possible that she doesn't know who she is, let's give it a little more time. I want to try a truth serum on her to know for sure. In her weaken state, she can't fight it." Mindbender prepared a syringe.  
  
"You're not to harm her," Destro ordered. "She's a member of my clan and I will not have her blood on my hands. Find a way to contain her."  
  
"If her brain is as injured as I suspect, I could reprogram her thinking. Lady Jaye is GI Joe's top intelligence operative with her on our side there's no telling what we can gain," Mindbender gleefully looked to the others.  
  
"Other than the three of us, Cobra Commander and Zartan's group, no one knows she's alive. Let's keep it that way. My Iron Grenadiers will handle security."  
  
"Now wait a minute, my vipers found her.  
  
"Yes, but your vipers would sell their own mothers if the price was right." Mindbender snickered. "Destro's Iron Grenadiers will be able to contain her and isolate her away from COBRA until we're finished reprogramming her. I suggest we relocate her to Scotland as soon as possible and begin her rehabilitation."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Everyone spread out," Shipwreck yelled. "Duke wants us to widen the search." He reached for his radio, "Wild Bill, how about taking a look over there?" He waved his arms to a dense area of jungle.  
  
"Roger that," he flew his Tomahawk off to scan the area.  
  
"W-ait.Wild Bill," Dial Tone sputtered. "Over there it.ah. looks like.ah. chute.I think we got one of them." He lowered his binoculars and pointed.  
  
Wild Bill hovered above a dense copse of trees, his eyes scrutinizing the area slowly. The right corner of his lip slowly turned up as he reached for his radio. "Wild Bill to Flagg.Wild Bill to Flagg."  
  
"Flagg here," Duke grappled for the radio. "What do you have Bill?"  
  
"We got one chute." He rambled off the coordinates.  
  
Duke paced the bridge, waiting for confirmation from Shipwreck.  
  
"What's taking them so long? We gave them the coordinates," he growled at Main Frame.  
  
"We had to wait for Recondo to lead them through the terrain.it's not a ."  
  
"Shipwreck to Flagg.Shipwreck to Flagg," Duke wrestled the radio from Main Frame.  
  
"Go ahead Shipwreck."  
  
"We got Ace.he's a little out of it. Wild Bill's flying him back," Shipwreck paused a minute.  
  
"Shipwreck.what about Lady Jaye?"  
  
"We still can't find her," he cast his eyes downward. "We're looking.we've increased the search grid."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dr. Avery please report to the nurses' station, Dr. Avery please report." the announcement came into the room.  
  
"It appears, I'm needed elsewhere. We'll talk again soon, please get some rest and page a nurse if you need anything." Zartan closed her chart.  
  
"But." I need to know who I am.  
  
"You need to rest my dear. Perhaps that will help you to regain your memory" he reassuringly patted her hand.  
  
"Zartan, what do you think?" Mindbender watched her through the mirror.  
  
"She's either lost it, or she's the best actress I've ever seen" staring at her as she looked about the room.  
  
"Here's what I'm thinking.Destro, you're going to be her "Uncle." Mindbender began.  
  
The next time Lady Jaye woke she found Destro sitting in a chair next to her bed, and Dr. Avery going over her chart.  
  
"What's going on? Is it Halloween or something? I know I hit my head pretty hard but what's up with the mask?" Zartan stifled a laugh.  
  
"I was just explaining to your uncle the extent of your injuries, my dear."  
  
"Then, you know who I am?" she stared at Destro. Her were eyes pleading.  
  
"Yes, Ailí, you are my niece. The doctor assures me that you'll recover but you wrecked your new sports car."  
  
"If you will promise no more racing along the cliffs and to take it easy. I'll prepare your discharge papers for this afternoon. Your uncle has promised he'll keep a closer eye on you. Now if you'll excuse me" the doctor hurried from the room.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't remember your name, Uncle.why are you wearing that mask?" confusion hedging her words.  
  
"I'm James McCullen, Laird Destro, and you are my niece Ailíse Elizabeth McCullen. I have raised you since you were 4 when my younger brother and his wife were killed in a plane crash. I am taking you home to Scotland to recuperate and you will follow the doctor's orders is that clear, lass," he voice taking a commanding tone.  
  
"Yes," a sharp pain hit her as she raised her hand to her temple.  
  
"What is it Ailíse?"  
  
"I---" she fainted.  
  
"What..Mindbender!" Destro lifted her by the shoulders trying to wake her. "Mindbender!" He glared back at the mirror.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duke rushed to the landing Tomahawk. "How is he?" He studied the semi- conscious pilot.  
  
"He's b.een mumbling.sir." Dial Tone looked down.  
  
"What did he say Dial Tone?" Duke shook the man.  
  
"Aw-Gawd.La.Lady Jaye..She didn't make it. She didn't pun.ch out. He kept going on and on about."  
  
They heard Ace mumble again when the medics lifted him off the Tomahawk. "Easy Ace," a medic spoke softly. "We got you."  
  
"No.where's Jaye?" He struggled to sit up. The medic stopped and pushed him back down.  
  
"Don't." the medic began.  
  
"Wait.Ace what about Jaye?" Duke stepped up to the stretcher. His voice steady, "Did you see her chute? Did she her punch out?"  
  
"I didn't see her.I hit the ejection buttons.I did.I know I did.I," concern and uncertainty filled his voice.  
  
"Easy Ace.we'll find her," Duke motioned to the medics. "Take him to sickbay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Her brain waves are still trying to adjust, she may have had a flashback." Mindbender took out a flashlight and looked in her eyes. "I don't know.I'm going to have her take this sedative. In the meantime.I'll fashion a device to monitor her brain activity and."  
  
"And what?" Destro pressed.  
  
"We will use it to control her until her reprogramming is complete. You are to tell her that she is never seen in public without a mask, only you and a few close friends have ever seen her face since there is a stigma attached to the family business and the paparazzi. They stalk her.that was what she was running from when she crashed her car."  
  
*****  
  
Flint watched a group of Joe mechanics looking over the charred remains of what used to once be a Skystriker. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ace standing a slight distance from him with his left arm in a sling, and bandage around his head. "Man, Ace, what you do this time?"  
  
"I keep telling you all, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Just leave me alone." Ace limped off, the bruises he'd sustained in the crash plagued every inch of his body with each step he took.  
  
"Hey, Ace, why is it you can take off, and fly like a dream but the plane has to land without you." Flint jested.  
  
"GO TO HELL-" Ace stiffened. His face went from being flushed with anger to uncontrollable sorrow. "Flint man, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He placed his free hand on Flint's shoulder. "It's not-it wasn't my fault."  
  
"What you going on about now Ace? It's just a jet. Duke won't kill you for one more." Right away anyways. He might make you linger a few days.   
  
"I-I gotta go, excuse me."  
  
Ace was really upset. Now what was that all about?   
  
*****  
  
"Has Lady Jaye called for me?" Flint entered the control room of the base everyone was solemn. "What's going on?"  
  
"Flint, Hawk needs to see you ASAP in his office," Duke's voice deadpan.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." I'll take the long route past Jaye's quarters.maybe Scarlett's heard from her. He raised his hand to knock. What? Is that crying? He opened the door and saw Scarlett and Cover Girl going through Jaye's things. "What's going on, where's Allie?" he shouted.  
  
"Flint, I'm sorry, did you see Hawk?" Scarlett had been crying.  
  
"No, I'm headed there now, will someone tell me what in the hell is going on?" his voice filled with a sense of dread remembering the charred Skystriker.  
  
"She..."  
  
"Wait the plane." he flew out the door headed for the hanger. Scarlett right on his heels yelling for Cover Girl to get Hawk and Duke.  
  
"Who's plane is this?" he shouted, panic set in on him, "where's the pilot?"  
  
Hawk placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, son, we can't find her. We had to call off the search. I've listed her as MIA"  
  
"No!" he ran to the plane trying to find something, anything; the others trying to pull him off of it.telling him that they were not giving up on her.  
  
Flint paced Hawk's office. "I'm going to find her and bring her back. I would feel it if she were gone. She's lost.I'll bring her home."  
  
Hawk words were cut off when Ace and Slipstream rushed in to the office with what appeared to be another report clutched tightly in Ace's hand. "She punched out! She punched out!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"What? Let me see that." Hawk snatched the report from Ace and quickly scanned it before turning to Flint "I know how much she means to you. Here's the file on the incident, assemble a team and see if you can find her. According to this flight data report she punched out.we still don't know how soon she ejected before the plane hit."  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll take Shipwreck, Scarlett, Wild Bill, and Recondo with me plus a support group."  
  
For two weeks, Flint's team scoured the area for any signs of Lady Jaye when the forensics team spotted a burnt piece of her chute harness and what appeared to be part of her helmet. Hawk gave orders to further expand the search area. Fired up by a new sense of determination, the team pushed on stumbling upon COBRA's burnt out base, and the remains of the weapon that had brought the Skystriker down. The base had been gutted. Hawk ordered Flint to return to the base with the remains of the weapon.. leaving the others to search for more clues.  
  
Meanwhile in Scotland.  
  
Ailíse as Lady Jaye was now known was healing, her strength and agility were returning gradually and Destro allowed her to practice with his personal guard once Mindbender gave his approval.  
  
A mask and necklace had been crafted to suppress her memories and to keep her under control at all times. As the weeks passed, she became to believe that she was Ailíse unquestioningly. The guardsmen had begun to think of her as their own.  
  
Destro and Mindbender watched the training field from the windows of Destro's study. Wearing the mask, and a black uniform similar to the Baronesses she moved smoothly.. gracefully through the routines. Watching as she deftly brought a knife to the neck of a guardsman who had attacked her from behind without hesitation Mindbender's eyes narrowed on the report in his hand. "Flint and the Joes are still searching for her. They've found the weapon and the base." He tossed the report on Destro's desk.  
  
"Have, Zarana send Flint on a goose chase. See if she can throw them off her trail.he'd have to give up on her if she can't remember him. It will give us time to test out Ailíse, and see what she's made of." Still watching from the window, Destro swirled a glass of brandy in his hand.  
  
"Excellent idea, I'll outfit Zarana with a device that will trip up any brain scanner Doc may have. She can infiltrate the Joes as Lady Jaye," a gleeful expression playing in his eyes.  
  
"She is doing quite well out there with the others." Destro observed her taking down his one of best grenadiers with a fluid roundhouse kick.  
  
"Yes.. she's quick and apparently quite deadly" Mindbender added seeing her take her knee to choke the air from her victim. "We need to see how she reacts tonight at dinner. Zartan and Major Bludd will be joining us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ailíse, please hurry you're going to be late for dinner, and we have guests arriving shortly" Destro called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, Uncle, " she replied descending the staircase for dinner dressed in a strapless, black gown which accentuated her figure; the straight skirt of it hugging her curves while the bodice exposed the tops of her breasts as it lifted them. She wore the jewelry Mindbender had designed for her instead of the mask. Stepping to the marble floor at the bottom of the staircase, she smiled brightly. She slipped her arm into his and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful." he smiled back at her. Clearing his throat he looked from her to the others, "My dear, Ailíse, may I present to you a few old friends of ours." Destro introduced Zartan and, Major Bludd. She had known Mindbender as the castle physician, Dr. McNair. Thinking nothing to be amiss, she enjoyed the evening with their guests as well as an amiable conversation.  
  
She matched wits with Zartan as he shifted languages and dialects playfully bantering---only acquiescing once Destro gave her a disapproving nod for rebuking a comment made by Major Bludd about Zartan's inane sense of humor. She had laughed and deemed Zartan 'charmingly refreshing'. Destro reminded them all to maintain a conversation everyone could follow.  
  
The gentlemen adjourned to Destro's study for cigars.  
  
"Destro, she has no clue as to who she really is, does she?" Zartan smirked, excitement growing in his voice.  
  
"What.have a thing for the little minx?" Major Bludd probed having been the brunt of several jokes during the dinner.  
  
"What's it to you, Bludd.jealous she preferred my 'inane sense of humor'?" getting into his face.  
  
"Gentlemen, do I need to remind you I have other plans for her" Destro warned, watching Major Bludd and Zartan at a stand off.  
  
"She hasn't a clue," Mindbender studied his cigar, "which is why we're going on to the next phase of the plan."  
  
The men were interrupted by the sounds of music.  
  
"Destro, who's playing the piano?" Zartan raised a brow.  
  
"I'm not sure, let's find out," he pushed past them headed for the salon.  
  
They were shocked to find her seated at the piano playing an extremely complicated piece of Mozart when they entered. She wasn't alone a young grenadier, Ian Douglas, sat turning the pages for her with one hand.  
  
"Did you know she could play?" Zartan whispered to Mindbender and Destro.  
  
"No," they replied.  
  
"Ailíse, I see you still have an excellent ear, I was worried you had forgotten. Please continue," Destro nodded approvingly. He noticed Ian carefully removing his hand from her back.  
  
"Perhaps, we should hold off the trial until we know more" Major Bludd suggested watching her play.  
  
"No, we must act now. Zarana is already in place to infiltrate the Joes. She must be tested," Mindbender turned to Destro.  
  
"Gentlemen, I do believe it's getting late. Ailíse is still recovering and needs her rest." Destro placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "Why don't you retire for the evening, my dear? I have business to discuss with the gentlemen and it will only bore you," kissing her on the cheek before nodding to Ian. "Please escort Ailíse to her chambers while I see to my guests."  
  
Ian was more than happy to oblige. Assisting her from the piano, he offered her his arm. He placed his free hand over the hand she held his arm with, and led her from the room. Destro had noticed Ian hovering around her lately especially on the training field. Finding him with her at the piano, and seeing his tender manner with her was not surprising. Laird Douglas' heir will do nicely.  
  
Late that same night, Dial Tone came rushing into Hawk's office. "Ah--- Hawk, sir, we got a report of an Amer---American woman in a hospital in Laos."  
  
"Get me Beachhead and Lifeline, and keep a lid on this" he ordered.  
  
When they were present, "Beachhead and Lifeline, I need the two of you to follow up on a lead in Laos. You're to report directly to me. I haven't told Flint's team about it yet because I don't want to get their hopes up."  
  
"Sir, if it is Lady Jaye?" Lifeline cautiously.  
  
"Call me ASAP and bring her home." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See Chapter One  
  
Beach Head and Lifeline found the hospital two days later and began their search of the wards with a picture in hand. Guided by the head nurse who spoke a broken form of English, they walked through rooms overcrowded with patients many of whom were left to fend for themselves. Beach Head pulled Lifeline to the side after a couple of hours had passed, "Look at this place, we're gonna be here all day. None of these yahoos has a clue where this woman is or if it's even her." He lifted the picture in hand as they passed through another ward. "This is getting worse," he gasped at the stench coming from a room.  
  
Lifeline peered into the window, "Oh my God!" His hand flew to his mouth at the sight of the patients. "I should see if I can help," he started into the room.  
  
Beach Head clamped his hand down on Lifeline's shoulder stopping him. "First we find Lady Jaye, then we get her the hell out of here. If she's here, she's gonna need you at your best not wasted from doing their jobs." He was ready to chew out a group of orderlies sitting around talking when he spotted a young intern rushing through the ward shouting orders. "Now that's the guy, let's see if he's seen her." Beach Head grabbed Lifeline by the shoulder, dragging him after the doctor.  
  
"Hey, Doc!" Beach Head growled stopping the man in his tracks.  
  
The young intern turned on his heel casting a sharp eye towards the pair, when Lifeline stepped forward. "Let me handle this," he snatched the picture from Beach Head's hand. "We're looking for an American woman. Could you tell us if you've seen her?" He slowly questioned unsure if the Doctor understood him.  
  
"Ah…Jane Doe," the doctor smiled sadly at the picture.  
  
"You speak English?" Beach Head's sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging slightly with relief. Finally…we're getting somewhere.   
  
"Yes, Dr. Chen," he extended his hand to Lifeline then Beach Head. "She was brought in a few weeks ago by a farmer from one of the northern villages. A tragedy really…" he frowned taking in their sulking expressions. He handed the photo to Beach Head. "She's alive but…"  
  
"But what?" Lifeline pressed.  
  
"Come, I placed her in another ward by herself," he motioned for them to follow. "I treated the burns with the last of our supplies. The burns will heal, but the blow she took to her head," he pinched the bridge of his nose opening her chart. "She suffered some major head trauma. Initially, I thought she'd be able to recall her name. When she couldn't, I contacted the American Embassy. It's not uncommon for head trauma such as she has sustained to have some form of amnesia for a while," the doctor explained stopping at the door to the ward. "She's inside. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see."  
  
"May I?" Lifeline reached for her chart. "I'm a medic assigned to her unit."  
  
"But of course, I'll see to her discharge papers. There's nothing more we can do for her. I'm sorry." He handed the chart to Lifeline.  
  
Beach Head carefully opened the door. "Lady..."  
  
"Shh…she's asleep," Lifeline stood behind him peering over his shoulder to the sleeping woman. They noticed her uniform, dirty and tattered, smoke residue still covered it. Her hands were wrapped in gauze. Her face and arms had light bruising on them. She stirred at the sound of them approaching and sat up slowly to face them.  
  
"Who are you?" Zarana imitated Lady Jaye's voice perfectly right down to the lilt.  
  
"Friends," Lifeline smiled moving ahead of Beach Head. "We're here to take you home."  
  
"I'm going to call the base," Beach Head frowned beneath his mask. He walked back towards the director's main office.  
  
************  
  
"Hawk, this is Beachhead. We've found her alive but she's hurt pretty bad. We're preparing her for transport back to the base. She needs immediate attention this place is…" he gulped looking towards a neglected patient laying in the hall on a gurney.  
  
"I'll call Flint and let him know, good work, men…"  
  
"Hawk, don't call Flint…" Beach Head quickly added.  
  
"Why not?" Hawk demanded.  
  
"The doctor's was telling us that she doesn't know who she is…. She has amnesia, sir."  
  
"Get her to the nearest military hospital ASAP. I'll inform the others. Hawk, out." He dropped the phone to the cradle.  
  
**************  
  
"Flint, Hawk just sent this message." Shipwreck came running.  
  
Return to base ASAP. Cease all search and rescue we have found Lady  
  
Jaye alive.  
  
"Let's get out of here guys!" A sense of relief washed over him as he hurried to get everyone together.  
  
Flint's team arrived at the base ahead of Beach Head and Lifeline.  
  
"Where is she?" Flint searched the sickbay.  
  
"I ordered Beachhead and Lifeline to get her to the nearest military hospital. The doctor that treated her said she couldn't remember anything. It's been a few weeks since her plane crashed so I want her checked out. They'll call shortly to let us know what's going on. Get some sleep, Flint, she's safe" Hawk said reassuringly.  
  
"Which hospital did they take her to, sir?" I have to see her.   
  
"Flint, get some sleep, that's an order. If you can't, I'll have you tossed in the brig," Hawk glared at him.  
  
"Yes, sir. Sir?" His eyes pleaded for any information.  
  
"I'll wake you as soon as I know something," Hawk shoved him out the door.  
  
******  
  
It was the middle of the night at Castle Destro when her screams woke everyone. Mindbender was the first to reach her followed by Destro, Zartan, and two of Destro's most trusted iron grenadiers.  
  
"What's going on?" Destro pushed his way through to her bedside motioning the grenadiers to stand down.  
  
"She removed her necklace…. she's reliving part of the crash," he scowled preparing a syringe. "I'm going to sedate her to stop it. I suspected parts of her memory were returning when she was bantering with Zartan and playing the piano this evening. This is the time I need to get control of her mind. I need to control what she thinks she's remembering. Assign a guard to her and let's keep an eye on her to see what she's recalling. The mask and the necklace will suppress her memories. Even if she should regain them, they will prevent her from acting on it." Mindbender showed them a small device in his hand. "This device here will shock her unconscious if she should step out of line. She will have no idea what transpired to cause her to lose consciousness."  
  
"So, she will not recall anything…. will she act against the Joes?" Zartan questioned softly, studying her peaceful form.  
  
"Her subconscious may still prevent her from doing things she was trained not to do like fight for COBRA but the necklace and mask will override that will. She will fight when ordered to, and kill if necessary. Let's get out of here and let her sleep." He herded the men from the room.  
  
"Ian, you and Liam keep an eye on her tonight. See to it that no one disturbs her!" Destro ordered.  
  
***********  
  
"Hawk, the doctors told us to bring her back to the base," Beachhead radioed. "We should be back in a few hours."  
  
"Did the doctors say anything?" He leaned back in his chair drumming his fingers on the desk.  
  
"They said that she should be surrounded by friends and family to help jog her memory."  
  
"I'll let the others know. Keep a close eye on her, Hawk out."  
  
"All Joes report to the control room." Hawk listened to the PA waiting for his team to assemble. He waited for the murmuring to die down before he spoke. Pounding his hand on the podium, he called the crowd to order.  
  
"Beachhead and Lifeline are bringing Lady Jaye back. I need everyone to tone down your welcome. Lady Jaye suffered a severe head injury and…" Hawk began.  
  
"How severe?" Flint rushed forward to know.  
  
"She has no idea who she is…. or who any of us are." The room fell silent. "No one is to push her to remember anything. It could cause her more harm. Additionally, she must be accompanied around here at all times. Scarlett, stay close to her, and Flint don't hover. She'll remember on her own. That being said let's get to work," he dismissed them.  
  
As they were leaving the meeting, Beachhead and Lifeline entered with Lady Jaye. Several Joes ran to welcome her before Flint approached her. She fainted into his arms.  
  
"I've got her," Flint gently lifted her. The others scattered to clear a path for him watching him cradle her to him. He raced with her to the sickbay where Doc was waiting.  
  
Doc placed smelling salts under her nose to wake her. What the bloody hell? He was patching her to a brain scanner when Hawk entered.  
  
"Flint…out!" Hawk nodded to the door.  
  
"But...."  
  
"OUT!" He barked at the warrant officer. The look on Doc's face told him it wasn't good. Mindbender's device was working as planned.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" Hawk cautiously approached her.  
  
"The guy in the green mask kept calling me Lady J, what does the J stand for? Can someone please tell me what's going on? My head is killing me and by the looks of the guy over there," pointing to Flint, "something is seriously wrong." She winced touching her fingertips to her temples.  
  
"My name is Hawk. Lady Jaye is your code name. You're real name is Alison Hart-Burnett; you're a member of the G.I. Joe task force. You were injured in a plane that crashed. That's Flint over there. He like everyone else here has been worried about you. Can you tell me anything that happened before or after the crash?"  
  
"I remember waking up and seeing a fire…. then the hospital" shaking her head.  
  
"I want you to take it easy. Someone will be assigned to you while you recover, if you need anything ask. I expect you to follow Doc's orders to the letter understood?" he stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, sir," she laid back.  
  
"Good, now get some rest soldier, and someone will escort you to your quarters when Doc releases you. Flint, follow me."  
  
"But…"  
  
"But nothing, let's go now," Hawk pushed him ahead of him out of the sickbay before turning to him and Scarlett.  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right. I want each of you to keep a close eye on Lady Jaye. I'm seeing too many inconsistencies here. Flint, you know her best, stay close to her but don't push.  
  
Scarlett, stay with her at all times when Flint's not around and I expect all of you to follow Doc's orders especially you Flint. Is that understood?" Something's not right…she's off some how  
  
********  
  
Early the next morning at Castle Destro…  
  
"Ian, how did Ailíse sleep after the sedative?" Destro looked up from his paper in the breakfast room.  
  
"Like a babe," he lied. She had a fitful night.   
  
"Ian, please tell Ailíse that I need to see her in my study."  
  
"Aye," he saluted his laird and left.  
  
He found her walking in the private gardens inside the castle walls, picking flowers "Lady Ailíse, your uncle wishes to see you in the study."  
  
"Thank you, Ian, I'll be in shortly," she frowned taking in her appearance. "I just have to get cleaned up a bit," brushing some dust from her skirt.  
  
"You look as lovely as ever. I don't believe your uncle will mind a little dust, here let me take that for you." She rewarded him with a genuine smile. "I'll set these in the kitchen for you," taking her workbasket from her.  
  
He watched them as they entered his study. Heads together laughing about something when Ian handed some of her flowers over to her before leaving, Destro gave Ian an appraising glare. They're an excellent match.   
  
"You sent for me, uncle," breaking his train of thought. What is it about that smile of hers? He felt himself soften under it. She had her mother's smile.  
  
"Yes, my dear, we need to talk. I realize that there are still a few gaps in your memory and Dr. McNair wanted you to get it back on your own but I feel that for your own safety I need to let you know a few details," his paternal tone alarmed her as she looked up from the flowers she was arranging.  
  
"The night of your accident you weren't racing. Our enemies, or rather enemies of one of my largest clients were pursuing you. I assume they were trying to capture you to force me to abandon my business dealings with…"  
  
"Who did this to me?" she growled, crushing a stem in her hand.  
  
"G.I. Joe operatives believed they were pursuing me since you were driving my car. It slid out of control as you were driving along the cliffs to escape them. I have told you many times about venturing out for the evening against my orders and the Joes took advantage of a breach in our security. You are not to leave the grounds without an escort or unmasked. The Joes still do not know what you look like so you're safe. One day you will be able to travel without the mask, I promise. "  
  
"I can handle myself. I work with the guards each day," straightening her spine. She stood up to him with a defying glare in her eyes before slowly looking towards his desk.  
  
"I do not doubt your abilities, my dear, but until the doctor says your clear, you are not to disobey my orders." He placed his hand under her chin lifting her face to his. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to be kept as a prisoner because of them," releasing an exasperated sigh.  
  
"No, in fact I'm arranging a trip for us soon, and if you feel you must go out---you will take guards with you at all times.  
  
"Yes, uncle. Uncle?" But  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About the Joes…"  
  
"You are not to worry about them. The time for revenge will be ours. Now, why don't you get yourself cleaned up and have your maid pack for you. We're leaving this afternoon for a holiday. Ian and Liam have been told to assemble a security team for you so there's nothing to worry about" calming her anger.  
  
"Where are we going?" Her voice filled with anticipation.  
  
"I have an important client to meet with. Liam and Ian will see to it that you can safely enjoy your holiday. That's all I'm saying for now."  
  
The group arrived at a small island in the Mediterranean. Ian and his squadron carefully inspected the villa they were staying in for security breaches including bugging devices. They had been ordered to ensure complete privacy for Destro and Ailíse since Cobra Commander still did not know the real truth about her—no one did.  
  
The Baroness assumed that Destro was trying to hide one of his latest mistresses under her nose and ready for a fight until Mindbender and Destro showed her the files on Ailíse.  
  
"Do you have any idea how the Joe's will react if they figure out who she is?" she warned.  
  
"My dear, Baroness, the Joes have no clue. Zarana is impersonating Lady Jaye as we speak. Dr. Mindbender has Lady Jaye under his control and as long as we continue this plan she will be programmed to serve COBRA." Destro was confident, looking to the pool area.  
  
"Who else knows her true identity?"  
  
"Zartan, and Major Bludd".  
  
"What about the drednocks, or the vipers?"  
  
"They saw her at the lab," Mindbender added.  
  
"Make sure you tie up loose ends or the Joes will know. Flint will make it personal to rip you to shreds," she called back walking over to greet Ailíse by the pool.  
  
**********  
  
Zarana was having great difficulty gaining secrets from the Joes. I can't bloody well get anything with them constantly hovering. She scowled at Flint from the corner of her eye. I can't go any where without bumping into him or Scarlett. Mindbender advised her to start remembering a few names. She still had to keep Flint at a distance, but how? Make him jealous. Make him believe Lady Jaye prefers someone else but who?   
  
She had been there for a little over a week when Scarlett suggested that they go out with the other girls for some fun at a local nightclub.  
  
"Look, here comes trouble ladies," Jinx groaned at the sight of the drednocks entering the club.  
  
"We better radio the base," Cover Girl reached for her phone.  
  
"Why, we can handle them," Zarana stood up.  
  
"Jaye, are you out of your mind? Hawk said you weren't to do anything until you're cleared" Scarlett grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing, are you with me Jinx…. Cover Girl?" jerking her arm free of Scarlett.  
  
"Scarlett, call the base, we'll get her" Jinx headed after Lady Jaye.  
  
Scarlett was calling the base to alert them as to what was going on when she saw Lady Jaye go up to Buzzer. The next thing she knew a fight had started and Lady Jaye went out the back with Buzzer and Torch. She couldn't follow. She couldn't get through the crowd.  
  
"Buzzer, what in the 'ell do you think you're doin' 'ere?" she scowled, jerking him up against the wall.  
  
"Zarana! Fer a minute there I thought you were Lady Jaye. Hey, I 'ad ta wonder 'ow she got away from Mindbender." He struggled to get free of her grasp.  
  
"She's locked up tight. Now shut the 'ell up and get outta 'ere. Those bloody Joes are on their way. You'll blow me cover," she snarled at him as the Joes were pulling up. She saw Flint spring from an AWE striker yelling orders to his men. He turned towards the alley.  
  
"Don't say a word…'tend you're trying ta take me prisoner" she hissed at them.  
  
Scarlett had just managed to push the door open, when Flint and his men blocked the alley's entrance to the main street.  
  
"Let her go!" He raised his gun.  
  
The drednocks pushed her at him and took off running down the alley with several Joes chasing them.  
  
"Any one want to tell me what happened?" Flint growled lifting her up to her feet. He holstered his sidearm.  
  
Zarana yelled, "What does it look like? I was going after the drednocks until you interfered."  
  
"I interfered! It looked like they were taking you when I came up. I warned you this wasn't a good idea." He was furious. His face reddened. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask for your help!"  
  
"Well, if you weren't so damned stubborn," he hit back.  
  
"Look, if I want your help I'll ask for it. Now leave me the hell alone. I'm sick of you following me," she stormed off.  
  
Flint went to follow her when Scarlett stopped him. "Flint, she's not herself. Leave her be. You know she didn't mean it."  
  
"She doesn't mean a lot of things these days, Scarlett." He turned to leave.  
  
At the base….  
  
"Hawk, if I didn't know better I'd say she took the drednocks outside. They looked surprised to see her but I couldn't tell what was said. She's been acting strange, and has been a bitch to Flint at every chance," Scarlett frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Something's definitely not right here. Hang back a little and see what happens, Scarlett." Hawk looked to Doc, "Any ideas?"  
  
"She may be experiencing some post traumatic stress, and she's still recovering from the head injury," he speculated.  
  
"Flint, I'm sending you to check out reports of COBRA activity in Europe. Rumor has it that Destro is up to something and I think you need some distance between you and Lady Jaye until she can sort through some of this. You'll leave the end of the week."  
  
"Yeah, sure Hawk…sounds like a good idea. Maybe she'll be feeling better when I get back" Flint looked dejected. I've got a few things I need to sort through myself.   
  
Flint arrived at Scotland Yard a few days later…  
  
"Agent Tom O'Rourke? Hawk sent me to assist you with your investigation," Flint extended his hand.  
  
"It's about time. We've been monitoring Castle Destro for awhile, and have come across a new face to add to the list of associates," tossing a picture of a masked woman across  
  
to Flint.  
  
"Any idea who she is?" Flint picked up the picture, carefully studying every detail.  
  
"My sources have said she is Ailíse McCullen, Destro's niece. Only up until a few months ago we didn't know she existed. We only found this *passing him a birth certificate* " it was filed by the late Lord Destro. We can't trace her to anything illegal but COBRA agents have been spotted on the grounds," handing Flint more pictures.  
  
"Mindbender, Major Bludd, and Zartan, what could they be up to now? I didn't think Destro would be entertaining them, unless…they're planning a coup?"  
  
"That's highly probable given Cobra Commander's inability to keep order. But, the woman?"  
  
"Any idea who's at the castle now?" Flint looked to a picture of it.  
  
"No, Destro, and a number of iron grenadiers were spotted leaving a few days ago."  
  
"Can you get anyone inside?"  
  
"It's possible, let me see what I can do," Agent O'Rourke replied reaching for the phone.  
  
Early the next day, Agent O'Rourke's people had arranged for an art delivery to be returned to the castle from a museum it was on loan to. Flint was disguised as a deliveryman with orders to leave the pictures in the upstairs gallery. His team did not have much time. Many of the iron grenadiers were out on exercises so they quickly made their way through the halls to the gallery. One of the men distracted the guard by pretending to have problems navigating a turn up the staircase enabling Flint to slip inside Ailíse's chambers.  
  
He found her room to be beautifully decorated room with pink damask wall coverings. A large canopy bed dominated the center of the room with its ornate bedding carefully selected to accent the room. The drapes tied to the posts, he saw the bed covered with pillows, before moving to the dressing area. The closets were full of the latest fashions. The girls would have a field day here. He carefully closed the doors, and turned to her vanity to search for a hairbrush or something he could lift her fingerprints from. Nothing! He turned to scanning the rest of the room; eyeing a door he opened it. Her own bathroom? He opened the closets taking in the vast array of scented soaps, and absentmindedly lifted one to his nose. Hmmm? Allie loves this stuff; maybe I should stop and get her some after I get back. He carefully set things back in their places before slipping back to the main area. The scent of the soap still playing in his mind, he heard the murmurings of his men outside the suite. He shook the thoughts playing in his mind as he scanned the room. Now's not the time to be caught daydreaming, Dash. Time is running out. Sensors on the windows? Why is security in this area of the castle extremely tight? He was walking towards the window to peer to layout of the courtyard below when he noticed a small volume of Byron lying on a window seat and picked it up. Opening it he smiled, one of his favorite passages of She Walks in Beauty had been marked. Allie loves this. Back to work Dash, *he shrugged eyeing the small book in his hand * may be Breaker or one of the guys can figure out who you are. He slipped the book into a pocket within his overalls before heading back to the men. This room is playing tricks with me. He shook the thoughts and images of Lady Jaye plaguing him as he stepped back into the hall and out of the sight of the grenadiers guarding the castle.  
  
********  
  
Zarana wasted no time with Flint gone. She began trying to get access to the control area but had to win over Mainframe to get access whenever Scarlett was on duty.  
  
"Hey, Mainframe mind if I sit with you guys," she smiled approaching him with her lunch tray.  
  
"Sure, Lady Jaye, move over Dial Tone." Wow...she's talking to me  
  
"Lady Jaye, what's going on with MainFrame and you?" Scarlett scowled.  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"I just noticed that you two seem to be getting a little close."  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm tied down or anything" Zarana snapped.  
  
"I just thought you and Flint," Scarlett began.  
  
"Flint and me what about Flint and me? He's demanding, overbearing, and acts like he owns me. Now Mainframe," she sighed.  
  
"Mainframe's a nice guy but don't you think you're rushing things," Scarlett continued.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, I'm a free agent…" seeing Flint in the doorway.  
  
"I guess you are," he turned to walk away; his shoulders slumped forward as he looked down.  
  
Scarlett was furious. "I hope you're happy now, did you see his face?"  
  
"Yes, I did" Zarana smirked "now maybe he'll take a hint and leave me the hell alone. I'll catch you later, Scarlett. I got a date."  
  
Scarlett left soon after her roommate to find Flint with Hawk.  
  
"Flint, are you all right?" She approached him. His back was turned to watch out the office window to the training field.  
  
"I guess I pushed too hard. She's angry; she'll cool down," he reasoned.  
  
"She said she had a date, I'm sorry."  
  
Hawk caught Flint's dejected look, "None of this makes any sense. Scarlett, find Snake Eyes and have him follow her? I want to know what the hell is going on with her? Flint, what did you find in Scotland?"  
  
Flint began to give him a briefing on what he turned up, including a description of the suite and its security before presenting the book he found. "I know it's an odd request but can we have the guys run a thorough scan of this. I've got a gut feeling it's a clue to the woman's identity."  
  
"Have Breaker work on it, and tell him he's not to discuss it with anyone other than you and myself," Hawk studied the warrant officer carefully. "Why don't you take a few days and get some rest?"  
  
"I can't, I wish I could but I'd really like to see what Breaker gets out of that book."  
  
"Why don't you head back to Europe and see what COBRAs up to there?" Rumor has it Destro's in the Mediterranean passing him a copy an Intel report. I'll have Breaker call you as soon as he knows something."  
  
"Sure, I'll leave in the morning," Flint walked off wondering why things kept going from bad to worse between him and Lady Jaye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1  
  
Ailíse was pacing back and forth across the morning room of the villa they were staying in trying to compose herself. Where the hell is he? I've been cooped up here long enough. She stopped in front of the windows pushing the panels of the drapes to the side. She looked out to the white sands below, the waves caressing the shore of the private cove beneath them. Ailíse sighed as a brief memory of her running from someone flashed before her eyes. She saw herself frolicking in the waves, a pair of hands pulled her from behind down to the sand.  
  
"Lady Ailíse?" A voice called to her, startling her.  
  
"Ian? I'm sorry I was lost in thought. It such a beautiful day and…"  
  
"You're bored out of your skull, aren't you?" He placed a hand on her shoulder smiling as she covered it with her hand.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time my Uncle is due back? All this waiting is driving me insane!" She complained walking away from the window.  
  
Ian quickly followed, pulling her around to face him. "Would you like to go somewhere today?" He questioned softly.  
  
"Please," she smiled brightly. "I have the worst case of cabin fever," she dramatically covered her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"Get yourself ready then milady," he bowed dramatically. "We'll leave shortly, if you'd like you can  
  
go in a scarf and sunglasses. No one will recognize you and you can blend in with the tourists more effectively."  
  
"Hmmm?" She eyed him carefully with a playful smirk on her lips. "Only if my guard is limited to no more than four and going out similarly, no masks."  
  
"I will personally escort you and have the others follow if you wish," he nodded before turning on his heel to assemble a small escort. She deserves to have some fun.   
  
**********  
  
Ian was true to his words and had all of her guard dress as the tourists would. All of them were hesitant at first but anxious as well to get out of the villa for a few hours. They watched her descend the stairs wearing a pair of Capri slacks, and a tank style sweater with sandals. Her scarf and sunglasses dangled from her fingertips. The casualness of her appearance stunned them to silence.  
  
"Are we ready?" She smiled stepping in front of a mirror to don her shades and scarf. "I don't think anyone will recognize me, do you?"  
  
"Ah...yes…I mean no… milady," Ian stammered stepping forward. "I mean yes, we're ready, and no, no one will recognize you." He scowled at the others finding amusement in him.  
  
"Excellent, I'm looking forward to this outing. It should prove to be the first liberating day I've seen in a while," she sighed heavily following Ian out the door to the drive. "A moped?" She smiled at Ian, "Nice…. I'll ride with you."  
  
"But we're supposed to…" Another young grenadier named Patrick began to interrupt.  
  
"We're supposed to make sure you have a wonderful time, isn't that right Patrick?" Ian hissed to the man.  
  
"Ah…yes milady," Patrick winced. If the laird finds out about this you're a dead man, Ian. He rolled his eyes heavenward watching Ailíse swing her leg over the back of the moped wrapping her arms comfortably around Ian's waist.  
  
***********  
  
Flint was just arriving on the other side of the island after a meeting with his contacts who had heard of Destro's visit but claimed that all had been quiet. They did not have any new information for him so he decided to tour the island as well.  
  
Ian and Ailíse stopped to shop at the marketplace. Ian and the others watched in awe as she stopped to speak with several merchants often switching languages to barter the cost of goods. They were amazed at how easily she blended in with the tourists. "Oh…look at this," she held up a sheer green scarf accented with gold embroidery at the corners across her face, snaking it playfully back and forth in front of her face, another memory flashed before her eyes. She saw a man's profile through such a scarf, no a veil. She remembered the touch of his hands on hers lowering it from her face. The trance was broken and the image of his face still clouded when Ian spoke.  
  
"Would you like that?" He reached for his wallet.  
  
"Ah…yes, please," she stared at the scarf in her hands. "Ian?"  
  
"Yes milady," he whispered low enough for her to hear.  
  
"Have I ever been here before?" She felt a stabbing pain behind her eyes and turned her gaze down. Her legs felt weak beneath her causing her to lose her balance as she stepped back.  
  
"Are you all right?" He pulled her close to him, his arm about her waist he glared at the others to back away.  
  
Flint was enjoying the sights of the marketplace remembering when he and Lady Jaye had taken some time together and explored the marketplace of a small French port once. He found himself reminiscing more and more, as he watch a young couple across the square. The man's arm wrapped about the woman's waist. He watched him whispering something to her, and turned away from the scene to browse for something for Lady Jaye. He was walking in their direction when he saw them walk off. The man's arm supported the woman as she walked over to a small bench beneath a tree.  
  
"The lady, ok?" Flint looked to the pair behind him before picking up the scarf she had held a short time ago.  
  
"She was fine and then…"  
  
"Excuse me, mila…friend dropped her scarf," Patrick sputtered tapping Flint on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah…sure," Flint handed him the scarf and watched him run off with it to the couple sitting on the bench. "You wouldn't happen to have another scarf like that would you?" He ran his hand along the edge of the table.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't. It was a one of a kind the seamstress makes them for me," he pointed across the marketplace to a small shop.  
  
"Thanks, I'll check it out," Flint turned on his heel.  
  
"Ian, I'm fine…really," she smiled, spotting a sundress in the window of the seamstress's shop. "There's something I want to see," she stood heading for the shop.  
  
"Ailíse, you should sit for a few," Ian sighed watching her enter the seamstresses shop. "Patrick, find a place for dinner. The rest of you stand back," he growled before entering the shop. His worried expression disappeared as she retreated to the back of the shop with the seamstress leaving the seamstress' assistant to watch the front of the shop. He turned at the sound of the door opening and Flint entering.  
  
"Excuse me, I was told that you had scarves in here," Flint walked up to the assistant.  
  
"Yes, over here," she directed him to small display. "Is there something in particular you're looking for?" She smiled.  
  
"Ah…I'm not really sure. I saw one over there right after he sold it," Flint frowned pointing back to the market. "She has a few scarves…I'm looking for something unique…. something…"  
  
"I might be able to help if you can describe your lady to me," she offered.  
  
"Let's see her hair is brown with red highlights when the sunlight hits it, her eyes are green," Flint began drawing Ian's attention.  
  
I know him, but from where? He moved to the side to study Flint. He's a Joe…I have to get her out of here with out him seeing her. He scanned the shop.  
  
"This was just finished this morning," she presented a sheer black scarf with gold embroidery along the edges.  
  
"It's perfect," Flint lifted it in his fingers. "I'll take it."  
  
Ian breathed a sigh of relief when Flint left the shop, walking off towards the market. "Is she nearly finished?" He leaned on the counter seconds before he felt her hand clamping down on his shoulder. He jumped with a start. She wasn't wearing the scarf or her shades.  
  
"What do you think?" she spun around to show him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"I need to get you back to the…"  
  
"Ian," she scowled. "I asked you how do I look?" She placed her hands on her hips, tapping her sandaled foot.  
  
"You look as though you walk in beauty,' he smiled reaching for her hand. "Can we go now? Ailíse, are you all right?" Her face grew pale. "What's the matter, are you all right?" Ian's voice filled with concern as he tried to steady her.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I can't explain it. It was like I should remember something, but then again I was reading Bryon before we left Scotland. I'm just feeling a little tired I guess. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"I sent Patrick ahead to make arrangements for dinner," he pulled her closer to him, leaning his face down to hers. "Did you find everything you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," she stepped back from him donning her scarf and shades once again while waiting for him to pay for her purchases before linking her arm in his.  
  
"Ah…to be in love," the seamstress smiled at the pair walking out of her shop.  
  
They found Patrick waiting a short distance from the shop with the others.  
  
"Did you find a place?" Ian handed her packages to Patrick.  
  
"Aye, it's not far from here. I told the old couple that we're a private party. They're closing their restaurant for us."  
  
"Good, the Joes are nearby," Ian muttered under his breath watching Ailíse at another vendors table.  
  
"Then we should get her out of here now," Patrick growled. "Come on Ian, we've been out long enough. If the Joes are here, the laird isn't going to be happy about her out without her mask and you know it." He argued.  
  
"If we don't stop she'll know and will want to confront them. You know that," he scowled. "Let's get her out of here quietly. If the restaurant owners press for more details, you will tell them we're a wedding party, and she's not feeling well. I want a quiet evening for her to rest."  
  
"Wedding party? Great…I can see who's after the bride on this one," he shuddered. "Ian, I swear the laird's going to have you're ass on this one."  
  
"He'll understand," Ian patted his friend on the back leaving him to gawk at his retreating form before telling the others the cover story.  
  
****************  
  
"Ah…very well Madame," the old man nodded taking they're orders before heading off to the kitchen. "Mama, you've got to see her," he shook his head. "Now why would a bride be hiding her face, I ask you?" He grumbled handing her their orders.  
  
"Now, papa, you didn't complain when you closed the restaurant for them," she scolded hearing a faint knocking on the door.  
  
"We're closed for a private party," the old man called out as a younger man entered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll try another place then," Flint nodded and went to close the door.  
  
"Wait, are you alone?" The old woman called out to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please come in, if you don't mind eating in the kitchen?" The old woman smiled warmly directing him to the table in the center of the room.  
  
"I'm telling you mama something's not right about them," the old man nodded to the closed door.  
  
"Why because they paid you a fortune to close for the day?" She smiled to Flint. "We have a wedding party in the other room." The old woman scowled at her husband, "Leave them be, I'll see for myself," she lifted a heavy tray, heading to the dining room. She began backing the door open when she heard Ian's voice. "Patrick, help them."  
  
She smiled to the young man as she turned. His arm was draped across his 'wife's' shoulders. He was whispering something into her ear causing her to blush. Strange indeed? I swear Papa's losing his mind. Look at them. She shook her head setting the plates down before them moving along to the opposite end of the table. She missed the exchange between the two 'newlyweds.'  
  
"Why on earth did you tell them I'm your wife?" Ailíse hissed in Ian's ear.  
  
"How else were we supposed to have them close for us?" He whispered back close to her ear, lifting her hand to his lips.  
  
The old man entered a minute later with a bottle of wine to present to Ian. They settled back waiting for each glass to be filled. Patrick tapped his glass to gather their attention to him.  
  
"To the happy couple," he grinned ear-to-ear raising his glass. God help you Ian my boy…if the laird gets wind of this one.   
  
"To the happy couple," they rest of the men responded watching Ian lean over to Ailíse.  
  
"Go on and kiss her," Patrick prodded. Might as well…you're so dead. He watched Ian stroked his finger along her jaw tilting her face up to his. He kissed her to the cheers of his men.  
  
"The next time you decide to drag me into a covert op, I suggest you inform me first," Ailíse growled softly as she broke the kiss.  
  
"I told you nothing was out of the ordinary," the old woman pushed her husband through the door.  
  
"Then why can't we see her face?"  
  
"She's wearing a scarf over her head, and glasses."  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't trust anyone if I can't see their eyes."  
  
"The young man told you they were running from her father," she shook her head. "If you ask me it sounds romantic. Then again when have you ever been a romantic," she sighed setting her empty tray down next to the sink.  
  
"Sounds like quite a party," Flint nodded to the closed door.  
  
"Newlyweds with their friends," the old man shrugged. "I'm telling you if Jeanette eloped, I wouldn't rest till I tracked them down." He harrumphed crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Now that is the pot calling the kettle black," the old woman filled her sink. "Now you know what my father went through when you carried me off. It wasn't like you had a problem then. Leave them alone."  
  
Flint suppressed a chuckle watching the old couple banter. It wasn't long before the old woman turned her attention to him.  
  
"Now what's a nice young man like yourself doing here all alone?" She sat down next to him drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"I'm here on business."  
  
"Business, alone?"  
  
"I…ah…decided to take the afternoon off. Looking for something for my girl back home," he winked not knowing where the old woman was heading.  
  
"Oh…you have a serious girl friend then?"  
  
"Yep," he sighed pouring a cup of coffee. "She had an accident, and couldn't come along with me so I thought I'd get her a few things."  
  
"An accident?"  
  
"Mama, don't be so nosey," the old man scolded her.  
  
"It's all right," Flint smiled. "She was hurt on the job, and the doctors want her taking it easy. I wanted to stay and help but they're telling me there's nothing I can do right now to help." He shrugged staring into his coffee.  
  
The grenadiers were getting a little loud when Ian poked his head into the kitchen. He and Flint exchanged glances for a moment. DAMN…what the hell is he doing here? I've got to get her out of here ASAP. "We're ready to leave. Do I owe you anything more?" Ian looked to the old man.  
  
"Ah…no sir…we'll be right in with dessert," the old woman stood to lift another tray.  
  
"That's not really necessary," Ian started to say when he heard Patrick call behind him. "Ian, we're ready for dessert."  
  
Flint eyed him cautiously.  
  
"Well, I guess I was wrong," Ian shrugged stepping back to the others.  
  
"Will you keep your bloody trap shut? There's a Joe in the kitchen," he hissed in Patrick's ear.  
  
"A Joe?" Patrick gulped.  
  
"Aye, we need to get her out of her ASAP," Ian growled watching the door swing open. He rushed to sit by Ailíse. The old woman smiled at him pulling her closer to him. She studied them for a moment catching sight of Ailíse removing her glasses for a moment. Green eyes…she has beautiful green eyes now what could Papa be thinking. She paused setting a dessert down in front of her. She was frowning at something Ian was whispering in her ear. The old woman caught a flicker of sadness crossing her eyes before she placed them on once again.  
  
"Call me when you're ready," the old woman called back entering the kitchen. She had a sad look in her eyes as she stepped inside the door.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her eyes, they're beautiful." She sighed setting her tray down.  
  
In the dining room, Ian leaned over to her. "Ailíse, we must get back before your uncle returns."  
  
"Perhaps you're right, Ian, thank you for the afternoon. I should thank the owners before we leave…"  
  
"That's not necessary, I've already taken care of them, and we really do not want any attention drawn to you. We must leave now," he stood to pull her chair back.  
  
*******************  
  
The old woman went to check on them a short time later, finding them gone she rushed back to the kitchen to tell her husband.  
  
Flint looked curiously at her, "Did they say who they were or where they were from?"  
  
"No, we really can't say more, you understand" the man answered.  
  
"Something was not right when I left them," the old woman stared at her husband.  
  
"I told you," he countered.  
  
"She had the saddest eyes. I can't explain it. The young man said that they had just eloped and hiding from her family. Perhaps, she regrets the haste of her decision."  
  
"Life's full of regrets, I wish things were better between my girl and me," Flint shook his head looking towards the door.  
  
**************  
  
The Villa was too quiet. No one was around. Ian signaled the others to hang back while he moved to see what was going on. He carefully entered noticing vipers going through the rooms and backed out of the Villa.  
  
"Vipers are searching the Villa, something must have happened to the Laird" Ian began.  
  
"Who or what are vipers?" Ailíse strained to see for herself.  
  
"We have to get you out of here now, milady. Please don't argue. Sean should be at the airfield with the others. We'll catch up with them as planned and head home," Ian held her hands in his.  
  
"Wait, we can't leave my Uncle."  
  
"We have always anticipated Cobra Commander may try to harm the Laird, or you, so we must get you out of here tonight, and head home to Scotland. We'll get the others and figure out a way to rescue the Laird," Ian reassured her softly.  
  
"I won't run," she growled locking eyes with him.  
  
"We're not running, lass, but we have to get you to safety and get reinforcements," an older grenadier names Sean interrupted. "The others will be waiting for us at the air field. The laird gave orders to us before we left that if he did not return by a certain time we were to evacuate the villa and get you to safety. We can't go against the laird, so if you won't come willingly, we'll take you, but you are leaving now, milady."  
  
She had no choice but added "you're not excluding me from this fight."  
  
"No, lass, we wouldn't think of it."  
  
They escaped to the airfield and met up with the others. Liam was ordering the men around when Ian approached him.  
  
"Where's the laird?"  
  
"Cobra Commander's men seized him this afternoon while you were out," Liam spat. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"We took Ailíse out. She was tired of waiting around," Ian looked over his shoulder towards her.  
  
"I see that. Have you lost your bloody mind? What if she was seen?"  
  
"I was careful. Joes are on the island. We spotted the one called Flint twice today," Ian growled.  
  
"Great…we have them to deal with now," Liam scowled.  
  
"The laird refused to turn her over to Mindbender for interrogation. He told him he didn't know anything."  
  
"How did he know about her to begin with?"  
  
"Those bloody mercenaries sold her out. If I catch Zartan or Major Bludd hanging about the grounds," he reined himself in. "Destro told them she doesn't know anything. There's no honor in torturing her."  
  
"That settles it. We have to keep her hidden from all of them. Mindbender needs to be blocked from the castle." Ian paced the airfield waving his arms.  
  
"Aye and I expect you to keep a watchful eye on her." Liam nodded towards her. Both men fell silent as she stalked towards them.  
  
"Liam, I've radioed ahead to the castle to bar all COBRA. I have all grenadiers being summoned back to the castle. Cobra Commander wants to play, we're game. They're not keeping Destro is that clear," she glared at him clenching her fists tightly to her sides.  
  
"Aye milady, it shall be as you command…" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/?  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapter 1.  
  
The iron grenadiers were assembling as Ailíse and the others returned late that night. Ailíse watched from the gallery high above as Ian entered her uncle's study to argue a strategy for recovering Destro. I'll be damned if I'll sit back and do nothing. She fumed stalking off to the staircase. All the grenadiers parted to let her pass with the exception of the grenadier standing watch outside the study. He moved to block her from entering. "I'm sorry, milady, but I have orders they're not to be disturbed." He gulped catching the heat of her scowl.  
  
"Remove yourself from my path right now, or you will wish I'd never laid eyes on you," she hissed at the man. He wasn't budging. "I will say this once more. I am the lady of this castle. You will obey my commands or you will rue your very existence," she stood to her full height, her back straight, her head held high. The icy glare she cast upon him gave him chills as he lowered his gaze and stepped aside mumbling, "Yes, milady."  
  
The men were crowded about Destro's desk arguing over charts and Intel reports when she entered. "What the…." Liam shot a glance to the door bringing an arm across Ian's chest. Silence fell over the room.  
  
"Gentlemen," she coolly greeted them walking to the desk.  
  
"Milady, I thought you'd be resting," Liam locked his eyes on her.  
  
"Then you would be mistaken. Can someone please give me an update on my Uncle?" She stepped forward reaching for a stack of reports.  
  
"Your uncle is being held on Cobra Island," Ian placed his hand over hers holding the stack. "Have a seat, and we'll bring you up to speed," he coaxed her to Destro's leather chair behind the desk.  
  
"Do we know where on Cobra Island, which building?" She pulled the chair forward, spreading out the reports before her. She lifted her eyes from the desk, casting a side-glance to the men.  
  
"Yes, milady," Ian brought up a diagram of the compound on a monitor mounted on the wall. "We've reason to believe he's in the building next to the treasury." He used a laser pointer to show her.  
  
"Good, we're making progress. Now, what motivates COBRA?" She pushed herself back from the desk and stood walking over to him. She took the laser pointer from his grasp.  
  
"MONEY!" The men replied in unison.  
  
"So, we blow up the treasury," she circled the building with the pointer. Raising a brow, she pivoted on the toe of her boot to face them. Slamming the pointer back behind her, she struck the building Destro was being held in as she tilted her head to the side. "The vipers will be too busy trying to get their share of the gold to go after us," she dragged the pointer across the image in an 'X' crossing it out.  
  
"Aye, excellent idea, lass," Sean grinned appreciatively receiving the pointer she placed in his hand. The others exchanged glances among each other, watching her take over the strategy session. They spent the rest of the evening mapping out the every detail of the compound, listing the pros and cons of their rescue operation until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
************  
  
Flint and Agent O'Rourke were looking out at the castle trying to gain information on the troop build up when they noticed a woman on the field training with the others. Ailíse had ordered her maid to redesign her uniform so it wasn't as restrictive as the other one she'd originally trained in. The new one enabled her to move more fluidly.  
  
"There's a woman training with them. It has to be Ailíse …" O'Rourke began. "Look at her, I'm amazed Destro allows her to be there like that."  
  
Flint looked to see what he was describing. She wore a black leather uniform similar in design to what he'd seen Zarana wear. He saw that it enabled her to move freely. It also was designed to be a distraction since it fit her like a second skin. Damn…I still can't see her face. I thought only Destro and his men wore them. "I need to get a few pictures of her," Flint moved closer raising a telescopic lens to zoom in on her. I can't have her distracting the men if they run into her in a firefight. "Destro's not there. Let's watch and see what we can learn about her." Flint snapped off several frames of film before lowering his camera to retrieve his binoculars. Training his sights on her, he watched as she matched skills with the others, and bested several in their attacks. She moves like Lady Jaye but that's not possible. She's back at the base. Flint shook the thought hearing gravel crunching beneath a boot. He turned sharply to see several Iron Grenadiers standing behind him with their weapons drawn.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing on the Laird's land?" The leader, a young grenadier named Jamie, growled raising his sidearm.  
  
"We were just hiking and didn't realize we were trespassing. We'll…ah…be on our way" O'Rourke stammered.  
  
"Not so fast, the lady will decide whether you're friend or foe. Come with us," Jamie ordered as the guards moved in on them.  
  
Flint and O'Rourke put their hands up and marched towards the castle.  
  
Ian recognized Flint from the island at the gates. "Who are you, and why are you trespassing?"  
  
"We're just hiking through the area and got lost" Agent O'Rourke shrugged.  
  
"I said, we should let the lady decide if they're friend or foe," Jamie stepped past them to face Ian.  
  
"She's busy right now on the training field. The two of you will come with me," Ian signaled for his unit to escort them inside to a small parlor. "Sean, go find Liam and tell him we have visitors." Ian commanded shoving the men into their chairs.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Liam stormed into the parlor with Sean on his heels. He sneered at the two uninvited guests, "Who sent you? I know you're not hikers by the looks of you."  
  
"This one looks like one of the Joes, and if I'm not mistaken the other one is O'Rourke. The laird told him to get off our land before," Ian pointed to them.  
  
"I'll ask one last time who sent you," Liam grabbed O'Rourke by the lapels of his jacket.  
  
Flint interrupted, "Look, we'll only speak with Destro, where is he?"  
  
"I have a feeling you know where he is or you wouldn't be snooping around," Sean eyed Flint carefully.  
  
"If he's not here, who's in charge? Jamie over there said the lady would decide if we were friend or foe," Flint sneered at the young grenadier before turning back to Sean and Liam.  
  
"Aye, the lady is in charge but she's busy now and can't be disturbed for the likes of you," Sean snapped back.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait for her now won't we? I don't think she'd take lightly to you mistreating her guests," Flint retorted.  
  
"Aye, so now you claim to be guests. We'll see about that. Let the lady know we have guests. If she chooses to meet you that will be her decision, if not we're going to have some fun with you," Sean sneered at him and walked away.  
  
Flint and O'Rourke weren't sure whether or not they had signed their death warrants while they waited.  
  
Ailíse was busy on the training field when Jamie came running.  
  
"Milady, you have guests?" he rasped trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Guests?" She ducked an attack sending her opponent over to her back, pining him with a knife to his throat. "Who?"  
  
"We believe one of them is a Joe, and the other…"  
  
"A Joe?" She roared at the man. "How the bloody hell did he get inside the castle?"  
  
"Umm…I found him spying from the bluff milady," he sputtered.  
  
"Very well, let's see what this man finds so urgent that he dare trespass on our lands," she fumed stalking off towards the castle. How dare they come here?   
  
***************  
  
"Where are they?" She scowled at Jamie as she entered the castle through the kitchens.  
  
"In the parlor, milady."  
  
"Send for Ian right now tell him to meet me in the gallery above, I want to see who I'm dealing with before I enter." She watched Jamie run off before climbing the stairs. She silently made her way along the gallery to look down at the two men. Sean and Liam appeared to be handling the interview rather well. She went to the edge of the railing to peer down. The older man's weak, spineless. He's insecure of himself, no threat to us. Ailíse shook her head turning to study the other man. I know him…how? Why can't I figure him out? There's something about him…I…I can't place my finger on it. Wait he's looking my way. I can't focus…my head's spinning. Need to sit down. She felt dizzy when he looked in her direction. He was unable to see her from where she stood which was good since she did not want him to see her that unsteady. I have to get my bearings…oh…my head… She looked up to see Ian approaching her but couldn't find the words to tell him her head was ready to explode. She raised her hands to her temples as everything went black.  
  
"Ailíse!" Ian rushed forward to catch her as she fell. Cradling her to him, he yelled, "Liam! Get the doctor NOW!" Grenadiers came running into the gallery. They stood back watching as he lifted her up and carried her to her chambers. Ian kicked the door open, and gently set her on the bed.  
  
"Sean, stay with them," Liam growled racing up the stairs, pushing his way past those standing in the corridor. He entered her chambers, his voice filled with concern; he looked to Ian holding her to him, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I found her looking down from the gallery holding her head in her hands. I barely caught her in time. She's not waking up, and her breathing's off." He gently shook her.  
  
"Remove the mask," Liam ordered. "Patrick, post men outside this room and throughout the corridor. No one gets in here unless I say so. Ian stay with her. The doctor should be here shortly. I'll get rid of our guests."  
  
*************  
  
Flint was following the commotion from the parlor below. What's going on? Where is she? He scowled waiting for Liam to return.  
  
"The lady is unavailable. You may leave now on your own or you will be escorted off the grounds, the choice is yours," Liam called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We have to see the lady," O'Rourke began.  
  
"I told you the lady is unavailable," Liam sneered.  
  
"What happened to her?" Flint eyed Liam cautiously.  
  
"She overdid it training. We're waiting for a doctor to arrive now."  
  
"We'll wait," Flint leaned back in his chair watching an elderly man being escorted upstairs by four grenadiers. He watched Liam and Sean standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for news. They were locked in a heated discussion when the doctor came down, interrupting them.  
  
  
  
"I didn't realize Destro had such a beautiful niece. Ailíse will be all right. She's sleeping now. See to it that no one disturbs her. I don't know why she lost consciousness so keep a close eye on her. Call me if you need me." Flint observed the doctor pulling Liam to the side to give him further instructions before turning to him and O'Rourke. "Gentlemen, the lady is not to see  
  
anyone until tomorrow so I suggest you leave her rest. If you need a lift back to town, follow me."  
  
"All right, we'll go, but we will be back" O'Rourke stood up, casting an eye towards Flint to follow him.  
  
Yeah, right we'll be back but I'm going to have a little chat with the good doctor first. Flint mused.  
  
The drive back to town had been an interesting experience for the three men. O'Rourke must have asked a million questions before the doctor asked him to get out and walk the rest of the way on foot. "Now if you're going to pick up his line of interrogation, you can follow him," the doctor growled towards Flint. "Ah…no sir…I was going to see if you'd care to join me for a pint though," Flint grinned leaning back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"There's a good lad, I'll be taking you up on that pint in a few minutes," the doctor grinned back, looking in the mirror watching O'Rourke kicking the dirt road. "I always hated those inspectors. How'd you get stuck with the likes of him inside the castle?"  
  
"I was out hiking and ran into him," Flint shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Now, Liam said you were there to see the lady." He eyed Flint carefully.  
  
"Well, if you run into a guy that swears to you he's seen the most beautiful girl in all of Scotland, what would you do?" Flint smirked humorously.  
  
"I think I'd be looking too," he laughed pulling the car to a stop in front of the pub.  
  
All eyes turned to the door as they entered, "Thomas Burroughs, now we be hearing you went to the castle to see the lady," the bartender, leaned forward on the bar.  
  
"Aye," the doctor nodded walking to his favorite stool, indicating for Flint to take the stool next to him.  
  
"So…tell us Thomas, how ugly is she?" The bartender yelled to the room, setting two pints down. "Does she need to where the mask or not?"  
  
"Now, Rory, you know I can't be spreading tales of the lady."  
  
"That's a first," the barmaid leaned against the bar on the other side of him, setting another pint down. "So tell us, what's the laird hidin' from these good man a beauty or a beastie? Not a soul has ever laid eyes on the Lady I'm told." Her eyes widened dramatically surveying her audience as the other drew closer all shouting questions at the same time.  
  
"Settle down…I'll tell you," the doctor splayed his hands pushing them down in front of him to silence the crowd. "Now is she a beauty or a beastie, hmm?" He folded his arms and closed his eyes to think.  
  
"THOMAS!"  
  
Flint suppressed a grin at the old man's theatrics.  
  
"The Lady Ailíse is a beauty. I've not seen a more beautiful woman since her mother lived in the castle," he sighed raising his pint. "To the fair Ailíse," he drank to her, wiping the sides of his mouth with his hand he began to describe her, "her eyes are a soft green, and her hair dark auburn hair fell about her shoulders…"  
  
Listening to the doctor had Flint thinking of Lady Jaye again. I can't shake this feeling I'm losing Allie, maybe a walk will clear my mind. He paid for his drinks and headed out into the night.  
  
*************  
  
At the castle, Ailíse was restless. "Dash…help me." Ian heard her whimpered over and over in her sleep over and over.  
  
"Easy love, I'm here," he tried to soothe her. DAMN YOU MINDBENDER! You'll bloody well pay for harming her. "I won't let him or that Joe near you ever again. No one will take you from the castle," he murmured to her brushing a light kiss to her temple. "I promise." He pulled her into him arms cradling her until she fell asleep.  
  
"Hmmm? What? Who?" Ailíse raised her arm to block the sunlight from her eyes. She felt a strong arm fall over her waist stopping her from moving away as she struggled to recall last night. Her mind was clouded. "Ian?" She whispered peeling his arms away from her. "How did you get in here?" Never mind how…move it, get dressed and figure it out later. It's not like anything happened, you're both still dressed. She crawled from the bed and headed for her dressing room.  
  
"Ailíse?" Ian rolled over, his arm falling to an empty bed. He sat up hearing her inside the dressing room. "I'll let you get dressed and meet you for breakfast," he called out receiving a muffled reply.  
  
Liam was standing outside her door when Ian stepped into the corridor. "How is she? I heard her crying out last night," Liam pulled Ian from the door.  
  
"She seems fine now. She was having a nightmare last night, and I couldn't wake her so I held her till she fell asleep." He yawned.  
  
"You should have summoned Margaret to stay with her. The laird's not going to be pleased by this turn of events." Liam scolded.  
  
"What? Nothing happened, I swear," Ian defended.  
  
"Any idea what she was dreaming about?" Liam frowned.  
  
"I think she was reliving the accident again, and she kept calling out to someone named Dash for help," Ian tightened his jaw.  
  
"Does she remember any of this?"  
  
"No, she seemed fine this morning. I guess it's locked away in her subconscious," Ian tightened his fists. "Mindbender may not have been completely successful with her."  
  
"It sounds like she's struggling to remember things. We'll inform Destro when we get him back and let him decide what's to be done with her," Liam shook his head. "For now, we watch over her, and keep the Joes away. I know she's one of them but I can't see her leaving us."  
  
Ian agreed with him, and the two began to go over their plans for the rescue when Ailíse joined them in the study.  
  
"Good morning, milady, did you sleep well?" Liam stood as she entered.  
  
"Yes, thank you, I still feel a little groggy I guess I overdid it yesterday. Are we ready to finalize the rescue plans?"  
  
"Aye, lass, ready when you are," Sean entered the room. "We have transports standing by and can begin the rescue as planned." They spent the rest of the morning ironing out the details.  
  
After lunch she was to go horseback riding through the grounds with several grenadiers but soon found herself drilling on the exercise field.  
  
Flint and O'Rourke resumed their look out the next morning from a jeep on the outskirts of Destro's land. They noted that the guard appeared to be organizing their assault. "We need to see Ailíse today, let's go," Flint backed the jeep up, heading for the castle. They found several grenadiers denying them access. "We told the others to inform the lady we would be back  
  
today," Flint demanded to be seen.  
  
"The lady is not seeing anyone today," Sean approached the gates. "Now, I suggest you leave."  
  
"I told you we have to see her, it's about her uncle" Flint pressed.  
  
"Then you can see, Liam, take him to the study," Sean opened the gate for Flint. "But he stays here," he blocked O'Rourke from following.  
  
"Where's Ailíse?" Flint glared at Liam sitting behind Destro's desk rolling up a set of blueprints.  
  
"The LADY AILISE is out on the grounds getting some air, and we have no wish to disturb her. Give me your message and I will see to it that she receives it," Liam replied sharply.  
  
"Fine, tell her that I represent GI Joe and we're offering to assist her in getting Destro back" Flint leaned on the desk.  
  
"What's the catch?" Liam raised a brow.  
  
"We want to make sure the COBRA base he's being held at is destroyed, and have access to it."  
  
"Fine, I will relay the message, and get back to you. Sean see him out, and find Lady Ailíse!" Liam ordered.  
  
Flint studied the grenadiers' expressions as he passed them. What the hell are they up to? There hiding something big, but what. He glanced up at the windows seeing Liam peering down at him. .  
  
"Find out anything?" O'Rourke broke into his thoughts.  
  
"No, only that Liam and his men wanted me gone like yesterday," he climbed behind the wheel, sending one last glance back towards the castle. Two can play at your game, Liam. He pulled the jeep out of the gates.  
  
"What did he want?" Ian charged into the study with Sean following close behind.  
  
"They're offering to help us retrieve Destro in exchange for access to the destroyed base."  
  
"If they get access to the base they may find out the truth about her," Ian slammed his fist down on the desk.  
  
"The Joe is not going to give up. We need to get her out of here, I say we move up the attack to tonight," Sean placed a supportive hand on Ian's shoulder.  
  
"You're right, get the men assembled. We'll leave late tonight, but I want you to get her out of here now," Liam looked to Ian. "Take your squad, you leave within the hour."  
  
**************  
  
"Hawk, Flint's reporting in" Scarlett yelled.  
  
"Put him through to my office, and ask Breaker for that report he's working on," Hawk lifted the phone from its cradle.  
  
"Flint, what have you got for me?" He opened his files.  
  
"I believe the Iron Grenadiers are being lead by Ailíse. She's assembling an assault force to go after Destro. I've never seen so many of them assembled together."  
  
"Did you get into see her?" He frowned, running his hand back through his hair.  
  
"No, they summoned a doctor for her when I first arrived and have denied access to her" he replied. "They're hiding her from us. I know she's there. O'Rourke and I saw her on the training field."  
  
"Keep trying to get to her, I'll assemble a team to send out to you," Hawk lifted a current duty roster in his hand to scan.  
  
"Hawk, how's Lady Jaye?" Flint asked, cautiously.  
  
"We're still not sure but Snake Eyes is following her," Hawk's frown increased watching his door slowly open. He saw a file in Breaker's hand and waved him inside. "Breaker's here with the report on the book you gave him to analyze. I'll put him on."  
  
"Hey, Breaker, what do you have for me?" Flint rested on his elbow, running his free hand over the arm of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Sorry, Flint I couldn't find much. The book is an original print so I had to be extra careful handling it, and it took a long time to go through the fingerprints inside but I didn't find anything odd. You can give Lady Jaye her book back when you see her," Breaker carefully set the book down on the corner of Hawk's desk.  
  
"What?" Hawk and Flint asked at the same time, confusion etched upon their faces.  
  
"I said he could give Lady Jaye her book back. The only set of prints I could get from the book belonged to Lady Jaye so I assumed it's her book, isn't it? Here see for yourself," he shrugged his shoulders passing his report to Hawk.  
  
"Hawk, I found that book inside Ailíse's' suite. I never gave it to Lady Jaye," Flint gulped.  
  
"Flint, did the doctor see Ailíse's' face?" Hawk questioned, slowly while studying the report.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Show him a picture of Lady Jaye and see what he has to say…Breaker, you're not to say a word to anyone about this report, especially Lady Jaye. Send Duke, Scarlett, and Snake Eyes here now," Hawk rested his head in his hands, leaning on his elbows. "Flint, I'm having the others track Lady Jaye down. We'll have Doc run a few more tests. Be careful, if Ailíse is Lady Jaye, they may have done something to her," he warned turning the speakerphone off.  
  
Flint slowly dropped the phone into the cradle. If Hawk's right, this explains a lot of things. I've got to find Dr. Burrroughs. He headed for the pub.  
  
The doctor was seated on his favorite stool at the bar when Flint entered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the man on search of the most beautiful woman in Scotland," he greeted Flint with a huge grin on his face draining his glass.  
  
"Let me get you another," Flint patted him on the shoulder taking the stool next to him.  
  
"So, have you found her?"  
  
"Ah…who?"  
  
"You were on a quest the last time we met," the doctor slurred his words slightly.  
  
"Oh…that, no I was joking I have that girl back home," Flint laid down money for the drinks.  
  
"Really?" The doctor eyed him carefully. "That's not possible."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause there's none more beautiful than the lady," the doctor took a swig of his beer. "And I can prove it too. Show me a picture of your girl," he nudged Flint's shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Flint grinned reaching back for his wallet. "This is my lady." He removed a picture of Lady Jaye to show the doctor, and waited.  
  
Flint had his answer as soon as the doctor laughed at him. "Congratulations my friend," he nodded at the picture. "How did you get this? The laird forbids pictures of his family."  
  
"She gave it to me," Flint grinned reaching for the picture.  
  
"I'll admit she strongly resembles Ailíse, but no more."  
  
"She is Ailíse."  
  
"Nay, lad, that's not possible. You've got to be dreaming if you think for one moment Ailíse is your girlfriend. The grenadiers won't let you inside the castle. Now, you best put that away before someone sees it. The laird's men are fiercely protective of Ailíse." The doctor pressed the picture into his hand.  
  
"Do you know why she collapsed yesterday?"  
  
"One of the Liam's lieutenants told me she'd been injured in a car crash along the cliffs a few weeks ago. He said she'd taken a blow to her head, perhaps she's still recovering and she did overdo it as he said," the doctor took another sip from his pint, and relayed to Flint the rest of what Ian had told him.  
  
"They didn't say how long ago her accident was?" Flint pressed him further.  
  
"Nay, only a few weeks ago. Why all the questions, you're not a reporter are you?" He set his pint down.  
  
"No, I was just concerned for the lady's well being," Flint smiled sadly, standing up. "I have a few calls to make. "Good night," he patted the older man's shoulder and walked off. It's not possible. How could she be inside the castle? I left her back at the base…unless…I have to get Hawk. He raced to his room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Flint paced his room, his fingers brushing through his hair. Hearing Hawk answer, Flint paused. The floodgates were open as he raced to relay what he had learned from the old doctor. "Hawk, it's her. I don't know how, but it's her. The doctor said that one of the grenadiers told him that Ailíse had been in a car accident along the cliffs a few weeks ago and had a severe head injury. He also reported that she had difficulty remembering things and that Destro gave strict orders to limit visitors. He was ordered to tell us to leave, and told them she was to rest. The doctor suspected that she might have lost consciousness trying to remember something. She was watching us from the gallery when she collapsed."  
  
Hawk sat back in his chair, digesting all that Flint was telling him as he read Doc's medical report. "Doc finished running Lady Jaye's physical here a little while ago. She's not her unless her blood type changed from her previous physicals. We think she's Zarana but I won't act until we either find a way to get the real Lady Jaye back, or figure out exactly what she's after."  
  
"We can't let COBRA know we're on to them," Flint interjected. "The question is why are the Iron Grenadiers following her?"  
  
"We won't. I'm just thankful I didn't have to tell you about this Lady Jaye and Mainframe. The poor guy's going to be in for a shock when he realizes it's not the real deal," Hawk chuckled. "As  
  
for the grenadiers, look and see who's the closest to her. It may give you an idea of how to get her out safely."  
  
*************  
  
Flint was watching the castle from the bluff when he spotted the grenadiers moving out. He lifted his radio, "Hawk, they're on the move."  
  
"Forget them, Intel's reporting that Ailíse isn't there. She was spotted boarding Destro's private jet earlier. We're tracking them now. Get back to the pub your staying at and wait for orders. I'll let you know as soon as we know something concrete."  
  
"Yes sir…" Flint heard someone enter Hawks office announcing they had an update on the jet before he heard a string of euphemisms from the general.  
  
"Flint, meet Lift Ticket at the airfield by 1900 hours. I want you on the Flagg until further notice. Destro's jet slipped under the radar. We lost them. Hawk out." He slammed his fist on his desk, turning his attention to Duke who was standing at the door with the latest Intel update. "Get every Joe available and catch those grenadiers! I want Ailíse brought in for questioning."  
  
"Hawk, what about Lady Jaye? Shouldn't we send her to Europe?"  
  
"Give me that," Hawk wavered him forward, taking the report.  
  
"Hawk?"  
  
"She's not Lady Jaye." Hawk sighed, sliding Doc's report across the desk.  
  
"What?" Duke snatched it up scanning Doc's notes. "How…when?"  
  
"I'm not sure but let's figure a way to handle who ever she is."  
  
"Any idea?" Duke knew better than whom to suspect. He caught Hawk's expression. "Zarana?"  
  
"That's the only one capable of pulling it off, and I'd say she's done a hell of a job so far. Question remains, how do we catch her without compromising the real Lady Jaye?"  
  
****************  
  
"Sir, we'll be landing shortly. Please make sure everyone is buckled in," the pilot radioed to the Ian.  
  
"She's asleep. I fastened her belt." Sean rested a hand on Ian's shoulder.  
  
"Don't wake her, the car should be waiting for us. I'll carry her if she's still out," Ian's eyes fell on her sleeping form. "Have the others fall back to make sure no one follows us. Liam wants the plane sent off as a decoy. Let them try to find us," he sneered staring out the window to the runway lights below as the plane made its approach. He waited for the others to disembark the plane before he moved over towards her, lifting her up in his arms.  
  
"Ian?" She yawned slightly, struggling to open her eyes.  
  
"Shh…go back to sleep," he cradled her to his chest whispering, "We'll be at the villa shortly." He heard her sigh, drifting back to sleep as he took her to the car.  
  
  
  
Patrick and Sean carefully inspected the villa to be sure that she was safe as she waited with the others.  
  
"Ian, this is ridiculous. Contrary to what you and my uncle would like to believe, I am not some porcelain doll," she protested pushing her way into the villa. "Please have someone take my bags upstairs, I'd like to change before dinner." She reached for the banister and paused. "Ian?"  
  
"Down the hall to your left, the last door on the right," he chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll have a light dinner prepared while you change."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, heading up the stairs. She found her room spacious with a private balcony that provided her with a breathtaking view of the cove below. Memories of a moonlight walk along a beach flooded her thoughts. She couldn't focus on the man's face. Why do I feel as if I should know him? Do I know him? She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a faint knock on the door. "Enter," she called out, watching the door open slowly.  
  
"Dinner is…" Ian stopped, staring at her standing by the open French doors leading to the balcony. "You shouldn't be standing so close to the doors. We haven't had a chance to set up surveillance teams of the area," he closed the doors and drew the drapes.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Please let us secure the area tonight and you'll have nothing to worry about tomorrow," Ian pleaded.  
  
"All right," she looked back to the French doors behind her. "For tonight…"  
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean no one's on board? Where did they go?" Hawk roared into the phone, waiting for an answer that wasn't coming. "That plane had to land somewhere, search the area and find them, NOW!" He slammed the phone down to its cradle.  
  
"Sir?" Duke approached his desk with a file in hand. "Destro is being held on COBRA Island. Intel's reporting that's the reason the grenadiers are building up. They're going after him."  
  
"The plane landed a short time ago without passengers," he scowled at the files on his desk. "I have them detaining the pilot for further questioning but I doubt he'll break." Hawk lifted a file in his hands, tossing it towards Duke. "Get a team assembled ASAP, I want this area covered. If she's on that island I want her found before they go after Destro."  
  
****************  
  
Ian and Patrick were going over security when they heard a loud crash in her room.  
  
"What the….check with Sean and make sure no one's outside," Ian shoved Patrick towards the door. He braced himself against the door to her room readying his sidearm. He was listening for sounds of an intruder when he heard her scream and rushed into the room. His eyes carefully scanning the bedroom, he watched her tossing violently in her sleep. She was having a night terror. "Ailíse?" He carefully approached the bed, grabbing her hands in his as she struck out.  
  
"Dash? Help me…too much smoke…fire. Vipers coming, have to get away…have to get to…"  
  
"Shh…luv, I'm here," Ian pulled her into his arms, rocking her as she sobbed.  
  
"Ian, there's no….one," Sean rushed into the room with Patrick, stopping at the sight of Ian holding her, soothing her.  
  
"Dash?" She whimpered, "my head hurts…can't focus…" She saw Ian's face morphing into Flint's then back to his own.  
  
"Easy, luv, I'm here," Ian whispered, brushing a kiss over her brow before waving the others out of the room. Dash…who the bloody hell is he? Why does he have such a hold over you?   
  
"Dash---"  
  
"I'm here, luv, I won't let anyone hurt you again," he murmured, holding her closer and brushing another kiss over her brow. I won't let Mindbender touch you again. I swear.   
  
"My head feels like it's going to …" she winced, biting each word.  
  
"Shh…I'm right here," he traced his fingers over the necklace. If I removed it the pain may stop…but she'll remember it all. Would you run back to this Dash? Would you leave…me?   
  
He listened to her ragged sobs subside, pulling her into his arms. He lay back, stroking her hair until he heard settle down into a deep sleep.  
  
******************  
  
"Where's Ian?" Liam growled at Sean and Patrick, who stood stoned faced and tight lipped in front of him. "Well?" He grabbed Patrick up off the ground. "Where is he?"  
  
"She was having another nightmare. Ian…" Sean stammered, hearing the door to her bedroom open. Liam's eyes widened at the sight of Ian walking from her room. He dropped Patrick to the floor and turned on Ian.  
  
"What the bloody hell has gotten into you? If the laird finds out you spent the night with her," Liam fumed.  
  
"She's still asleep," Ian hissed back. "Nothing happened, she had a night terror. I held her till she fell asleep." He stood running his hand along his chin to cover a yawn as he stretched. "I'm going to get changed and meet you in the breakfast room."  
  
"Ian?" Liam called after him, watching him stop in his tracks to turn. "You're treading into dangerous territory with her."  
  
*************  
  
Ailíse and Ian were racing their horses along the white sands of the beach to the edge of the cove when he caught the reins of her horse, bringing it to a halt. She brushed the stray hairs from her face and smiled, "Thank you for getting me out of the villa. This cove is breathtaking."  
  
"My pleasure, I told the others to send down a lunch." He grinned; nodding to a jeep parked a short distance away from where they stood. She smiled, watching one of the grenadiers step out with a basket. "You did think of everything today." She leaned forward patting the neck of her horse while Ian tied his horse. She watched him walk to accept the basket and send the grenadier off. He set the basket a short distance and returned to her to lead her horse to the other. Reaching up to offer her a hand down, she slipped awkwardly from the saddle catching herself only by bringing her hands to his chest to steady her. Ian's hands instinctively pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I guess I should be…ah…. more careful," she stammered, feeling a breeze waft up to them from the beach. The smell of the ocean breeze pulled at her subconscious, entreating her to remember another day much like this one. His hands about her waist cast a sense of de ja vous over her as she stepped back.  
  
"I'll set up lunch, milady," he offered, glancing to the beach behind him. I need to remember I'm…  
  
"Ian, please stop miladying me, it's just the two of us, and Ailíse will be just fine. I honestly believe you take my uncle and your sense of duty too seriously sometimes," she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's the way it's always been."  
  
"Well, some things must change," she growled, kicking off her shoes, ready to race to the water. She felt his hand on her shoulder and stopped, instinctively placing hers over his she turned to face him.  
  
"Please let me finish, this isn't easy, and the others are usually around." Tell her… "What I'm trying to say Ailíse is that I know I'm over stepping my bounds but I can't help what I feel. When I see you or hear your voice, it brightens my day. I only want you to be happy, and I want to make that happen if you'll give me a chance."  
  
She rewarded his honesty with a smile. Taking his hand in hers, she traced her fingertips over his hand, slowly rubbing the callused hand with the pad of her thumb. "Ian, I don't even know myself. Most of the time I'm afraid I'll never remember my past, and I have to learn that I must live for the future. Give me some time, I care for you, but I can't say I'm in love with you." She watched emotions flicker across his eyes, his brow furled slightly. She dropped his hand, reaching to cradle his face in her hands as she locked eyes with him.  
  
"I understand, Ailíse. I only ask for a chance to make you happy," he whispered under his breath with a note of sadness.  
  
She leaned closer to him, "Chances I can handle…promises I cannot make." She brushed a light kiss across his cheek as she fell back to the blanket resting on her hands. She rolled over to face the picnic basket. Her feet dangled back and forth as she smirked, reaching to peek inside, "Now what did they pack for us?" She paused, sliding her eyes towards Ian, "You don't happen to know who prepared it do you?"  
  
"Ah...no…why?" He stammered, catching a glint in her eyes.  
  
"No reason," she reached inside, pulling out an apple to toss to him. She laughed, watching him fumble to grasp it.  
  
"I can't recall the last time I heard you laugh so much," he observed, biting into the apple.  
  
"I can't recall having so much….fun." She stopped to scan the cove. Images and memories flooded her mind again, recalling bits and pieces of a trip she'd taken with Flint to Bermuda. She struggled with her memories as she looked back to Ian. More images of Bermuda flashed through her mind, waves breaking on the shore, the water edging closer to them each sound lulling her subconscious to remember. Ian watched her eyes widen with uncertainty as she finally spoke to him, her voice raspy. "Ian, have we ever been here before? Have you ever brought me to a beach like this?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"I felt this was some how familiar but…I can't figure out why," she stammered, standing up to look out at the clear blue waters.  
  
"Don't dwell on it, let's just try to enjoy the day," he attempted to coax her back towards him on the blanket.  
  
"No… I think I'll go for a swim first. Go ahead and eat. I'll join you in a little while," she slowly walked past him towards the beach. Pausing a short distance from the cresting waves, she began to peel away her clothing, revealing a black bikini. Ian looked up from blanket he was spreading out. His breath caught in his chest as he watched her step from her jeans and stand. She stood with her back to him, dropping the shirt she wore from her shoulders as she stretched her arms back slightly, rolling her neck to the side. He watched her run into the surf, the waves enveloping her as she swam out. She waved towards the shore, "The water's great!" Ian watched her go under and held his breath until she surfaced.  
  
Forget the lunch…Ian. You got your suit on, get out there. He grinned, closing the hamper. He quickly pulled his clothes off and ran into the waves after her.  
  
"About time you showed up," she playfully splashed him before ducking beneath the water and surfacing behind him to splash him again.  
  
"So, you want to play" he chuckled, reaching for her.  
  
She dodged him, pushing him down as she moved past him but not before he grabbed for her. As his hand skimmed her back, he took her top with him.  
  
"Ha…" she laughed, twisting around before noticing a wicked smile forming on Ian's lips and her top in his hand.  
  
"Lose something?" he grinned, watching her trying to cover herself in the clear water. He lunged for her, catching her as she tried to kick away and pulled her into his arms. "Ailíse…" he had her against his chest before she knew it. Pulling her into a kiss, she fought for a second before surrendering to it---- his tongue seeking hers…hers seeking his in return. Closing her eyes, she let the sweet sensation carry her as his hands roamed over her skin. He was not about to break the kiss. It was the very air he breathed. His hands gently caressing her back and arms. He trailed kisses along her jaw and neck slowly down to her shoulders. He heard her moan, his hands roaming further down as he returned to her waiting lips. The sensations driving her as images played before her eyes. It wasn't him she saw as his eyes change from a pale hazel to pools of blue azure; his hair from sandy blonde to dark brown, nearly black. His chest became broader. She wanted to trace her fingers through the dark curls of his chest but there were none. It was someone else…memories of making love to another man flashed through her mind. Shocked, she stopped Ian's hands and broke away from him. "Stop! I can't…. we can't…" She turned headed for the shore with Ian right behind her.  
  
The hurt at her sudden rejection was replaced with concern as he saw the fear in her eyes. She was floundering to get to shore. He chased her to the beach as she was frantically wrestling to untangle her shirt. She had pulled it on just as he reached out to pull her around to face him.  
  
"Ian, I'm sorry…I don't," She cried as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Shhh…luv…it's all right…I'm the one who should be sorry," he soothed her, tightening his arms around her.  
  
"I couldn't…I…arghhhh…. why can't I remember?" She broke down sobbing into his arms.  
  
"It's all right…take all the time you need," he softly murmured, holding her as she calmed herself.  
  
High above them, Liam had watched from the villa knowing the laird would be furious. "He's losing his focus around her," he fumed.  
  
"How much can you remember before the accident?" he ventured, guiding her to the blanket. He placed a glass of wine into her trembling hands.  
  
"Not much, sometimes I get flashes but I can't make sense of it. It seems like I should know more but I can't grasp it. If I try to remember too much I get a major migraine. It's like I missing part  
  
of my soul at times I can't recall anyone. I can't tell you what I did last Christmas or where I've traveled and yet languages come to me so easily. I can't recall old friends…. or lovers. *looking at him* It's like being trapped inside my own mind at times. You see how the others look at me. You saw their reaction when I suggested how to get my uncle back. It seemed perfectly logical to me and yet I don't now why it came so easily."  
  
"Just take one day at a time," Ian caressed her cheek, brushing away a few stray tears. "I wish I could tell you more but I don't know most of the answers you seek. I do know I'll be there if you ever need anything. You've only to ask," he soothed her as she trembled. Pulling her to him, he looked down at her. "I wish I could take the sadness I see in your eyes away…."  
  
"Ian? "I was…" catching herself.  
  
"Remembering something…or someone?" He saw doubt in her eyes.  
  
"I.."  
  
"It's all right. Really, I told you I won't rush you," he reassured her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
She whispered, "I know….I feel this is some how familiar but I can't figure out why," waving her hand at the cove.  
  
They spent some more time lying on the beach, talking before returning to the villa late that afternoon. Liam stood back as she entered her room before calling Ian into the study.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I agreed she needed a break but the lunch and what we're you thinking, making love to her on the beach? Destro won't like it," Liam growled in hushed tones.  
  
"You were spying on us?" Ian glared back.  
  
"You know who she is. You can't forget that they have plans for her, and what happens if they find out? Ian, you have to be careful…. Don't fall for her. If she remembers who she is, you'll lose her for sure. She loved another. If he figures out the imposter, he will hunt for her until he finds her."  
  
"He's not going to find her…I won't let him," Ian clenched his fist tight, bringing one down to the desk.  
  
"Ian, be reasonable. Would you give her up if you were him?" Liam posed, watching Ian storm out of the room. "You've got it bad, all I can say is be careful," he let a deep sigh escape as he shook his head.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
"Hawk, we've got a breech in the computer systems. I can't get Mainframe to do anything. He's too distracted by Lady Jaye," Beachhead stalked into Hawk's office.  
  
"She's not Lady Jaye…" Hawk tossed a file down in front of him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said she's not Lady Jaye"  
  
"You mean to tell me we have an imposter running amok and no one told me," raising his voice. "Wait…does Flint know?"  
  
"She avoids him like the plague…using Mainframe," Hawk scowled, drumming his fingers on the desk.  
  
"Now...that would be bad to see Flint lose her to a computer geek like Mainframe," Beachhead smirked.  
  
"So, how do we stop this imposter? I'm assuming it's Zarana since she was spotted with the Drednocks." Hawk rocked back in his chair, turning it to the training field where Zarana sat talking to Mainframe. Beachhead picked up the file as Hawk devised a plan to nab Zarana in action and get information on where the real Lady Jaye was.  
  
Beach Head watched as Zarana approached the control room where Mainframe was on duty. Most of the Joes were still asleep. She cuddled up close to Mainframe, whispering suggestively in his ear, causing his eyes to pop out. He watched as she sat on the edge of the computer console, knocking a stack of files to the floor. Mainframe grinned, picking them up while she slipped something into his coffee. Beach Head waited until Mainframe was seated in his chair before entering.  
  
"Mainframe…get your sorry ass in Hawk's office now," Beachhead stormed towards him, causing him to spill the coffee. His eyes trained on Zarana looking to make a fast get away.  
  
"Lady Jaye, where do you think you're off to? Help me clean up this mess," Beachhead passed her a roll of towels grabbing her wrist as she reached for them.  
  
"Games over," he grinned, pulling her closer.  
  
"What are you talking about, Beachhead?" She paused, stopping everything to stare at him.  
  
"You know what I mean," he winked, his tone playful as he wrapped his arm around her back. "Flint's away, why are you playing games with that geek. I thought we…"  
  
"Why not go back to your office? We could have a little fun just like old times…."  
  
Pulling her closer, he smirked humorously beneath his mask. "There were no old times, Zarana," He reached up, pulling her mask of before hitting the alarm.  
  
She tried to escape but found the Scarlett, Duke and Snake Eyes waiting for her on the other side of the door.  
  
"You bastard," she screamed running the other way to escape. She collided into Hawk and Mainframe.  
  
*****************  
  
Duke found Zarana, pacing the cell when he arrived. Hawk looked in on the session from behind a two-way mirror with Doc, Beach Head and Scarlett.  
  
"Look, Zarana, if you cooperate with us we'll see about going easy on you," Duke casually leaned against the wall.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, and swung her boots up to the table. Leaning back on her chair, she brushed her nails against her upper arm, "I have no idea what you mean…luv."  
  
"Fine, how `bout telling us what happened to Lady Jaye? We know you've been impersonating her since the crash. What happened to her? Where is she?" He knocked the back of the chair slightly with his boot causing her to wobble and fall.  
  
"I know my rights, I want a lawyer," she snapped, standing up to face him.  
  
He shoved her back into her seat. "You cooperate with us and we'll make a deal. Get a lawyer and I'll personally see to it that you never see the light again." He sneered.  
  
"I didn't see her." She harrumphed.  
  
"How did you get her uniform and slip into replace her?" Duke growled, leaning into her face.  
  
"Zartan told me they'd make it worth my while to throw Flint and his team off her trail," Zarana shifted uneasily in her seat.  
  
"How did you get her uniform, and trade places?"  
  
"Zartan gave me the uniform, and told me where to go? He bribed some orderly and a villager to slip me into the hospital." She flatly stated, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So, you switched places there?"  
  
"No, I don't know where she is? I never saw her. Zartan said I wouldn't have to worry about her…" apprehension edging her voice.  
  
"Why, where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, he never said. The way he sounded I thought she was…"  
  
"Was, what?" Duke sneered.  
  
"Dead. He said Lady Jaye doesn't matter anymore, and for me not to worry about her. She wasn't ever coming back," Zarana flinched.  
  
"You're lying. Where is she and what did they do to her?" Duke got right into her face.  
  
"I told you I don't know."  
  
"Stop wasting my time, tell me what they did, or you're headed straight to jail…GOT IT!" He growled at her.  
  
"Look, they didn't tell me anything, Buzzer said…."  
  
"Buzzer said what, Zarana!"  
  
"Buzzer said, he saw her in Mindbender's lab, and she wasn't looking so good. The vipers found her out cold, and she wasn't waking up. Mindbender said…"  
  
"SAID WHAT!" Duke was right over her.  
  
"Said he wouldn't be able to tell if she'd make it for a while. They were running scans on her and were going to leave her for the Joes to find as a message," Zarana gulped, sinking back to her chair.  
  
"A message, where is she?"  
  
"Destro ordered her to be saved. That's the last I heard I don't know where she is. Destro wouldn't let the vipers take her; he said she was part of his clan. He ordered Mindbender to take care of her."  
  
"Our sources are telling us that Destro is being held at on COBRA Island. What happened, where is he?" Duke pushed.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"For someone who's expecting a big pay day and doesn't want to rot in a cell you have a strange way of showing it, now where is he?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Last chance lady, or I walk out and you can rot in a nice cell all by yourself. Stop with the games," Duke snapped.  
  
"All right, Cobra Commander ordered Destro to hand over Lady Jaye for interrogation. Mindbender and Destro said she didn't know anything, and refused. They said they had her under control, she..."  
  
"SHE WHAT?"  
  
"She doesn't know her own name, and Destro said that he had other plans for her. The commander didn't like it and ordered Destro locked up for a while. Destro's Iron Grenadiers won't let anyone near her."  
  
Scarlett couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hawk, if she doesn't know who she is she may run from us or…."  
  
"There's no telling what Mindbender may have done to her after the crash. I need his files to see if we can reverse whatever they've done to her," Doc grimaced, pacing the room.  
  
"Beachhead, get Flint on the phone" Hawk ordered. "Scarlett, find out everything you can on the Castle, and look further into Lady Jaye's family. Try and find the connection between Destro and Lady Jaye."  
  
Hawk walked into the interrogation. "I heard everything. Where did Mindbender keep Lady Jaye? I want the lab, Zarana." He hissed leaning into her face.  
  
*****************  
  
Scarlett came to Hawk's office a few hours later. "Hawk, here's the information you wanted." She gave him a wistful smile, presenting the file.  
  
Hawk opened the file and began to read, his fists clenching the papers tightly. He looked up at Scarlett.. "You're sure about this," he watched her nod. "Call Lady Jaye's father and set up a meeting. He may be the key to getting her out of there." 


	6. Chapter 6

Beach Head and his team spent hours tracking the vipers' routine, waiting for their chance to slip inside. Low Light stood watch from a tree; scanning the compound with his night vision goggles. He slowly crept from his hiding spot down to Beach Head's location. Silently dodging patrols of vipers, he entered Beach Head's encampment, clasping his hand on the ranger's shoulder.   
  
Beach Head tensed for a second. "I heard you coming in," he grumbled, lowering his night vision goggles. "How many did you count?"  
  
"Four different patrols; the group covering the back gate is shooting craps," he lifted his goggles to view the perimeter. "Check out the fencing, 9 o'clock," Low Light pointed. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"Yeah," a slow sneer formed over Beach Head's mouth beneath his mask. "You take Dusty, and Mainframe with you. I'll take Alpine, and Bazooka with me."  
  
"I'll get my sights on the vipers outside the back gate." Low Light loaded a full clip into his rifle.  
  
"We'll go in through that hole," Beach Head's eyes locked on the fencing. "Once you take down the vipers, we'll slip inside. You all know the drill. We get the lab. Mainframe, you hack into their systems. We want everything Mindbender's got."  
  
"Move it you yahoos," Beach Head hissed, watching the vipers milling about at the edge of the perimeter, smoking. "Alpine and Bazooka, move your sorry asses, NOW!" He fumed, shoving them through the fence. He rolled his eyes, watching the two men bumble there way to the side of the building. How the hell did these misfits make it pass basic? He silently grumbled, watching the two men whisper between each other. He rushed through the fencing seconds before a searchlight scanned the ground. Tucking and rolling, he braced himself against the wall with the others.   
  
"Bout time you got here ol' pal," Alpine chuckled, offering him a hand up from his crouched position. Beach Head glared back at him, knocking his hand away as he stood up.   
  
"Remind me to set the two of you up for evasive maneuver drills when we get back," he snarled, lifting his radio to his mouth. "Scout 1 to Scout 2, do you copy?" Beach Head waited, "Scout 1..."  
  
"Scout 2 here, I got 4 eggs in a basket," Low Light radioed back, watching Dusty and Mainframe dragging the dead vipers off to the side. "We're unwrapping them now," he chuckled, catching a uniform from Dusty.  
  
"Good work, Scout 2...meet us as planned, Scout 1 out," Beach Head snapped the radio off as he turned to Alpine and Bazooka, fussing over Alpine's latest observation. "If you ladies are through, we've go to meet the others," he harrumphed.   
  
"Geesh, talk about uptight, I was just telling 'zooka here about..."  
  
"You will shut that trap of yours and move," Beach Head grabbed the pair, shoving them forward. They were carefully creeping along the side of the wall, when three vipers stepped into their path.   
  
"Look, zooka, they sent out the welcoming committee," Alpine joked, reaching for his rope. Beach Head yanked the rope from his hands.  
  
"Where the hell were you when we were going over this plan?" Beach Head barked, throwing the rope back into his chest.  
  
"I was..."  
  
"Stow it, Low Light give Bazooka the other uniform. You," he clenched Alpine's vest tightly in his hands, "are going to stay where I can keep an eye on you. Now, let's move ladies..."   
  
*****************   
  
Low Light and Dusty scanned the corridors with the others while Beach Head and Alpine slipped inside the ventilation system.   
  
"See, you needed my expertise on this after all," Alpine chuckled, extending his hand to pull Beach Head up. The two men cautiously crawled along the vents on their stomachs, pausing at the sound of voices. They were above the vipers' locker room. "What's the hold up Beach Head?" Alpine hissed.  
  
"Shh...I want to here this," Beach Head snapped.  
  
"Yeah, well next time you plan on dragging me up here with you, use some Brut man," Alpine grumbled.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I said this reminds me of the fights on the base. Did you see that Brut kick Falcon's sorry ass?" Alpine fumbled a recovery.  
  
"Yeah," a slow grin formed over Beach Head's face at memory of Falcon sprawled out on the floor of the ring.  
  
Geesh, that was close. Alpine gulped, tugging on his collar. "What are you listening for?"  
  
"Quiet," Beach Head waved his hand behind him. "Listen..."  
  
"I'm telling you I got it," a viper sat on a bench, dangling a chain in his hands.  
  
"Cool, let me see it," another viper reached for it.  
  
"Nah, it nearly cost me a month's pay," the first viper slipped it inside his uniform. "I've got to go...I've got the night watch on the lab."  
  
"That's where you found it, huh?"  
  
"Nah, my girl got it. I just had to sweet talk it out of her." The viper grinned.  
  
"If you sweet talked it out of her, then why did it nearly cost you a month's pay," the second viper countered.  
  
"My CO saw me with it. He was shaking me down for the money when I remembered I had something on him," he sighed, pulling his boots on. "I'll catch you later."  
  
Beach Head watched the viper hurry off and scrambled to follow through the air ducts with Alpine right behind him. "Damn it to hell," Beach Head growled.  
  
"What now?" Alpine hissed, grabbing Beach Head's boot.  
  
"We're at a fork," he grumbled.  
  
"A fork?"  
  
"Yeah, you know a fork in the road. You go right. I'll go left. Use your radio to keep me posted," Beach Head snarled, inching his way along the duct. He peered from his vantage point above the hall and spotted the viper again, pulling out the chain.   
  
"I'm telling you, I was there when they brought her in...I just know how to wait for an opportunity. She was out cold, I tell you. I had her all to myself," he boasted, swinging the chain over his finger. Beach Head saw the metal tags, clicking together. His fists were clenched tightly. That'll be the last Joe souvenir you ever steal.   
  
"Thank God, fresh air at last," Alpine mused, crawling along the duct. "The man needs a shower, whoa...that wasn't right." He stopped at the low humming sounds emanating from a room below the vent's cover. "Jackpot...I found the lab," he grinned, reaching for his radio. "Scout 3 to others, I got the hen house."  
  
"Hen house?" The rest of the team muttered in unison.   
  
"The lab," Bazooka shrugged to the others, popping his gum.  
  
"What are you goin' on 'bout, you yahoo?" Beach Head snapped.  
  
"I got the lab," Alpine hissed.  
  
"You got the nest," Beach Head corrected.  
  
"Nest, hen house, what's the difference?" Alpine rolled his eyes.  
  
"The difference is.... never mind, secure the lab and let them in. I've got something to retrieve," Beach Head growled, following the viper with the tags.  
  
Alpine popped the vent cover, quietly lifting it down. He lowered himself to the floor. Hearing the sounds of others approaching, he scrambled to hide behind a screen.  
  
"Alpine?" Mainframe whispered, bracing himself against a wall. He waved Low Light and Dusty in as he scanned the room with his rifle.   
  
"Man, you guys are a sight for soar...watch it," he jumped back from Mainframe's rifle, raised towards him.  
  
"Quit the chatter, let's get what Doc needs and trash the place," Low Light growled. "Dusty?"  
  
"Yeah, Low Light," Dusty tossed his helmet to the side.  
  
"Check the file cabinets with Alpine. Mainframe, hack into their system, I've got the door."  
  
*******************   
  
Beach Head followed the viper to his post, outside the lab. Backtracking his way to another intersection in the vents, he came upon the vent Alpine used to breech the lab, and dropped down to the floor. "We got company, ladies," he signaled to the door.  
  
"I'll handle it," Low Light reached for a silencer.  
  
"No, he's got something we want. He's got a set of Joe tags," Beach Head sneered, clenching a fist, and pounding it to the open palm of his other hand. "How we doing, Mainframe?" He leaned over the computer specialist's shoulder.  
  
"Almost got it..."  
  
"Alpine...Dusty?"  
  
"Nothing here, Beach Head," Dusty grumbled, dumping a cabinet drawer.  
  
"Wait...I got something here," Alpine waved to the others.   
  
"What is it?" Beach Head snatched the file from his hands. "A medical report on Lady Jaye," he tightened his jaw, scanning the contents. "There's got to be more here," he pushed past Alpine to the file cabinet. "Ailíse McCullen?"  
  
"Isn't McCullen Destro's last name?" Dusty scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah," Beach Head studied the file number on the side. "Mainframe, try pulling these numbers up," he stalked off towards the computer console with the files on the two women. He and the others stood back waiting for Mainframe. "Well?"  
  
"Just a minute, I almost have it.... here," Mainframe grinned, leaning back with his hands folded behind his neck. The others watched a picture of Lady Jaye appear before them on the screen. She was connected to life-support.  
  
"She don't look so good," Bazooka gulped.  
  
"What else does it say?" Beach Head lunged towards the keyboard.  
  
"Hold on..." Mainframe entered more commands.   
  
"Mainframe, what is it?" Dusty watched his face shift emotions, frustration settling in his eyes.  
  
"Damn it ... don't do this to me...not now," Mainframe growled. "Son of a bitch...the whole damn thing's erasing itself."  
  
"Stop it," Beach Head shook his shoulder.  
  
"I can't. It's encrypted." Mainframe threw his hands up. "The whole file's deleting itself."  
  
"What now?" Dusty interrupted.  
  
"Drag that scavenger inside," Beach Head snarled, unsheathing his knife. "Let's see if he knows how to stop this."  
  
Low Light swung the door open, startling the viper. "What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one on guard duty tonight." The viper struggled to gain his composure.  
  
"They ordered me to catch a few rats. I got one cornered but need some help getting it," Low Light smirked, pulling the viper inside.  
  
"Where is ... what the hell's going on here?" The viper panicked at the sight of the trashed files.  
  
"Good question...I figure you got the answers," Beach Head stepped out, grabbing the viper by his uniform and shoving him into a chair. "You've got something that belongs to a friend of ours." He snarled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The tags...give me the tags," he throttled the viper, shaking him violently. "This scumbag has her tags, and I want them."  
  
"Ah...look I didn't touch her. I swear I didn't' touch," he flinched, fumbling for the tags.  
  
"That's not what you told your buddy," Beach Head leaned into his face, snatching the tags up in his hand and tossing them to Dusty.  
  
"It was just talk, I swear. She was out cold. I got them from my girl. She was ordered to remove her uniform and effects," he stammered, trying to pull away from Beach Head's grasp.  
  
"How do we recover the files?" Beach Head placed his knife to the viper's jugular vein.  
  
"I don't know," he gulped, feeling the pressure of the blade cutting into his skin. He felt a warm trickle rolling down his neck.  
  
"Now, I think you do. Don't you, guys?" Beach Head snarled, casting one eye towards his men as he pressed the blade further to his neck.  
  
"Beach Head, it's all gone," Mainframe slammed his fist down on the control panel.  
  
"Alpine, secure those files. Dusty, Mainframe, and Bazooka, torch this place. Low Light and I will watch the hall," Beach Head scowled.  
  
"What about him?" Low Light sneered towards the viper, cowering in his chair.  
  
"We'll leave him for Mindbender," Beach Head shrugged, "Tie him up tight after you get me his uniform."  
  
"You can't do that...he'll...he'll kill me," the viper panicked.  
  
"Yeah, well that'll teach you to collect Joe souvenirs. Now, won't it?" Beach Head caught his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
***************   
  
"Beach Head, what have you got?" Hawk greeted the team in the hanger.  
  
"She was definitely held there. We got the lab files on her and Destro's niece. I sent Alpine to Doc with the files. I also got these back," he looked down, placing Lady Jaye's dog tags in Hawk's hand.  
  
"How did you find these?" Hawk clenched them tightly.  
  
Beach Head went on to explain the entire incident as they walked towards Hawk's office.   
  
"Let me inform the others," Hawk paged Duke to his office and ordered his secretary to get Flint the minute his chopper landed. He had sent for Flint when Beach Head radioed mission complete. They were still waiting for him when Doc rushed into the office.   
  
"Hawk, I finished reading the report but it's incomplete," Doc stood flipping pages.  
  
"What can you tell?" Flint rushed into the office a minute later.  
  
"Lady Jaye was found unconscious and barely breathing. Mindbender's report goes on to say that she suffered a major head trauma. He had to wait to see if she would regain consciousness. He transferred her to another lab/hospital setting once she began to wake. It was then he noted that she could not be of any use to the commander. She could not recall anything. When asked her name, the date, etc... she could not supply the answers. Mindbender turned her over to Destro's care for...."  
  
"For what?" Flint snatched the file.  
  
"Reprogramming. They're going to turn her into a COBRA operative, since she was such a worthy adversary. Mindbender lists his plan here with notes that Destro refuses to use any medication stronger than a sedative. He questions his ability to succeed with her and states that he will inform the commander to force Destro to hand her over to guarantee his success. We know Mindbender's drugs could seriously damage her system. I hate to say this but it appears   
Destro's protecting her, why?"  
  
"I think I may have the answers to that, or rather Mr. Hart-Burnett does," Scarlett called from the doorway.   
  
Hawk, Flint, Beach Head, and Doc all looked up to see Jason Hart-Burnett enter with Scarlett; immediately noticing the resemblance between Lady Jaye and her father. She had his green eyes.   
  
"This young lady said that my daughter, Alison, was missing, and that Destro was behind it. Is this true?" Jason scowled, his thick Scottish burr, obscuring his speech.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I'm Hawk. What Scarlett has said is true, but what we need to know is why is Destro protecting her?"   
  
"Not protecting her, stealing her," he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Stealing her, why?" Flint stepped forward.  
  
"She's his heir," Jason shook his head, noting the men in the room were shocked. "Alison doesn't know that her mother is Destro's sister. We decided years ago not to tell her too much about   
the family and had hoped Destro would leave her alone. I was an Iron Grenadier ordered to protect his sister when Destro's father was still alive." Jason smiled softly, "Amanda, her mother, and I fell in love. The old Laird did not approve of the match so we ran off to Gretna Green. He was furious when he found out, but couldn't do anything. By the time he caught up with us, Alison was on the way. We left Scotland, and changed our last name to Hart-Burnett, my wife's grandmothers' maiden names combined. Amanda and I settled in Martha's Vineyard with her inheritances and income from her own estates. We built a new life, and a larger fortune to protect our daughter. My wife told her brother when her father died that she didn't want him near Alison." He sighed heavily, lowering his gaze to the table, "He's tried over the year's to see her. I honestly didn't believe she was in danger."  
  
"How...can she be his heir?" Hawk stammered, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
"His title would pass to the next male heir, should he not have a son the title would pass to the next of the bloodline. Alison is next. If Alison were to have a son, that child would be the next Lord   
Destro. If Alison does not have a son, the title dies out."  
  
"If COBRA catches on to this they could use her to gain control of MARS," Flint reasoned.   
  
"What has he done to my daughter?" Jason asked.  
  
"She suffered a severe head injury, and doesn't know who she is. She's going by the name Ailíse. Destro has her inside the castle and we can't get to her," Hawk leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped together in front of his chin. "COBRA is also after her, and he's protecting her. From what you're saying, we know why? How do we get to her?"  
  
"Ailíse is the Scottish form of Alison. My wife told them her name when she was born. Amanda knows the passages better than I," Jason settled down into a chair opposite Hawk's desk.  
  
"Passages?" Flint and the others said in unison.  
  
"Yes, passages. I need to speak with Amanda and let her know what's going on," Jason lowered his eyes, gathering his thoughts. "I'd prefer to do this in person, so if one of your people would like to accompany me."  
  
"I'll go," Flint stood, volunteering.  
  
"I had a feeling you would. Jason, Flint is my third in command. He's close to your daughter," Hawk cautiously added, not knowing how much Jason knew about his daughter's personal life.  
  
Hawk left them to go over more Intel reports, hoping to get some idea as to the movements of the Iron Grenadiers. Flint was left to show Jason around while their flight was arranged to take them back to Martha's Vineyard.  
  
"Mr. Hart-Burnett, I can give you a quick tour of the base while our flight is being scheduled," Flint offered.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see my daughter's room," he studied the young warrant officer.  
  
"Sure, if you'll follow me. Her roommate, Scarlett, should be on duty now," Flint guided him to her quarters. Scarlett had carefully gone through the room since Zarana was in custody, straightening it the way she knew Lady Jaye preferred. Pictures were returned to their proper places, leaving the room as if she never left it.   
  
Jason noticed Flint, hesitating at the door before tapping. "Is anyone in there?" Jason asked, clearing his throat.  
  
"Ah...no sir," Flint pushed the door open, allowing Jason to enter ahead of him. Looking around, Jason noticed his daughter's quarters were not far from what he had expected. He knew she and her roommate had to get along extremely well by the room's appearance. He wandered around, noticing pictures Alison kept out. He paused, seeing their last family picture together taken during her last leave home. Lifting the picture in his hand, tracing his daughter's smile with his fingertips, he allowed his eyes to wander to the other pictures she had, stopping on one in particular. He set the family photo down and walked towards it. He saw laughter and love in her eyes in one picture on her nightstand. It was one of her and Flint taken outside a small café in Paris.  
  
"So, you're the one," Jason chuckled, lifting the picture. He turned towards Flint. "I'm not the least bit surprised. Her mother and I suspected something, or rather someone, was behind Alison's reasons not to come home as much as she used to. She said she would bring you to meet the family soon. I'm only sorry this has to be the reason behind your first visit. I guess all of this comes as a shock to you about Destro." Jason gulped, handing the picture to Flint.  
  
"Yes, it does, but it also makes me more determined to get her out of there. I never knew what I was missing in my life until I met your daughter. She can light up a room with a smile. She has a brilliant mind, and a generous heart. I was the luckiest man in the world the day I met her, and I won't let COBRA or Destro take her away from me. I will get her back." Flint vowed, gently returning the picture to her nightstand.  
  
"That's all I needed to know," Jason smiled, clamping his hand on Flint's shoulder. "Let's go find her mother, and get some answers."  
  
******  
  
Authors note: Destro as Lady Jaye's uncle has been done a few rpgs as well as Ties that Bind by the Bard. Both enjoyable reads and highly recommended. The close, protective and secretive nature of their relationship will be revealed shortly in the coming chapters. I'm attempting to expand on the unknown relationship revealed in Sunbow's Skeleton's in the Closet. Enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

"We're all set then," Ailíse stretched her neck to the side, looking towards Liam.  
  
"Aye, milady," he nodded, startled by a hand placed on his shoulder. "What is it, Sean? We're just wrapping things up."  
  
"This came for you," Sean handed him a note, waiting for Liam to read it.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, milady, there seems to be a slight problem that I must attend to," Liam bowed slightly, backing from the room.  
  
"Ian?" She eyed him carefully as he entered, "What's going on?"  
  
"It's nothing, Ailíse," he walked to her side, leaning over the diagrams of COBRA Island. He rested his arm about her waist.  
  
"Try again," she sighed, stepping away to the windows overlooking the cove.  
  
"I've spent the entire morning going over the final details of the rescue plan with Liam, only to have Sean approach with a message for him," she fumed, slowly turning to face him. "Now, what is going on?"  
  
"The Joes are in the area," he cupped her face, lifting it towards him. His thumb traced the outline of her jaw as he looked down into her eyes. "We need to tighten security measures around you."  
  
"I can handle myself." She snapped, pulling away from him. "I'm not going to run from those bloody…"  
  
"Ailíse, please, if anything were to happened to you with Destro gone…we can't afford to lose both of you," he rested his hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "Please give Liam a few minutes to make his calls and move the men into place." He softly pleaded. She relaxed her guard, stepping forward into his embrace.  
  
"Milady," Liam called from the door, clearing his throat. "I believe we have everything in order. We can move at dawn."  
  
"No," she moved back from Ian, shaking her head. "We launch the rescue operation at 0300. We're going to shake a certain snake from his bed," she smirked humorously, looking back at Liam nodding his approval.  
  
*************************  
  
Flint sat next to Jason, watching the coastline fade from view. He was shifting in his seat uncomfortably when Jason clamped his hand over his wrist.  
  
"We're almost there. It won't take us much longer, lad," the older man attempted to reassure him.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm a little…."  
  
"Nervous? Ah…don't be, 'manda knows everything about that bloody pile of rocks," Jason looked past Flint to the view as the plane turned slightly. "There's Nag's Head below us, see the lighthouse," he pointed. "I used to take Allie on long walks along the beach when she was just a wee thing," he chuckled. "She loved the waves…"  
  
"Splashing over her feet," Flint absent-mindedly replied.  
  
"Aye…that she did," Jason turned back, fastening his seatbelt. A slow smile formed over his mouth as he watched the young warrant officer lost in his thoughts, starring out the small window.  
  
*****************  
  
"O'er here, Flint," Jason pointed to the car, waiting. "Kingsley, open the bloody trunk," Jason scowled, lifting his bag.  
  
"Aye, Jason," the old man walked to the back of the car. "Where's Miss Alison? Her mother said she was waiting for you to bring her home."  
  
"She's away on business," Jason handed the bags over, pulling Flint to the side. He opened the door and climbed in, directing Flint to the other side. "No one knows Allie is a soldier. It's not that we're ashamed, nay, we're proud of her. We just prefer her life remain hers, private."  
  
"So, what do they think she's off doing?" Flint suppressed a frown.  
  
"Acting of course, I'm telling you the girl has talent," Jason slapped his hand on his own knee, grinning back at Flint like the proud father he was. "Cigar?" Jason reached for a hidden compartment, pulling out two.  
  
"Ah…no thanks," Flint rested back, enjoying the view of the island.  
  
Jason watched him fall silent once they pulled into the driveway, noticing emotions he had once fought himself waging a war across Flint's eyes. "It's not easy is it?" Jason spoke up, inhaling a drag off his cigar.  
  
"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that" Flint responded, like a child caught napping.  
  
"I was thinking back to when I first met Amanda. The grounds of the castle were enormous, and her family had more land and wealth than I'd ever seen. I used to tell myself there was no way in hell the laird's daughter and I could get together. But, we did. My wife is surprisingly down to earth. Alison is the best of each of us, and if you think for a minute she cares about all this," he pointed past Flint to the landscaped grounds, "she does, but it will never make her happy if she doesn't have the right person to share it with. You know my daughter. She's stubborn as the day is long, but she's outgoing and friendly to all she meets. It's the way we've raised her to be."  
  
Jason watched Flint absorbing his words as the car pulled up in front of the house. "Ah, there's Amanda now," he grinned, leaning forward in his seat. The car wasn't at a complete stop when he swung the door open.  
  
Flint kept his eyes on the pair while opening the door. Jason had his arms about his wife's waist, greeting her with a kiss before Flint stepped out.  
  
"Where's Alison?" Amanda pushed herself away, turning to the car. Flint's eyes locked on her, studying her as she stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv, she's not here. This is Flint, a friend of hers," Jason introduced him.  
  
"Mrs. Hart-Burnett," he walked forward, extending his hand. The woman he faced was an older version of Lady Jaye. She will definitely age well. He sighed, feeling her hand clasp his.  
  
"Where's Alison? She hasn't called or written in weeks," Amanda began in a lilt similar to her daughter's.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you have the cook get us some tea in the study?" Jason placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's happened? Jason, I know that look." She turned, abruptly to face him. "Where's Alison?" She stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Her green eyes blazing back at her husband's.  
  
Now, I know where she gets it. That's the same look I get when I don't tell her everything. Flint gulped.  
  
"Now, 'manda, please," Jason soothed. "Let's discuss all this in the study, away from the staff."  
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you. You had better tell me everything you know," she fumed, stalking off ahead of the men.  
  
"I guess you see where she gets the temper, huh?" Jason whispered to Flint.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
*******************  
  
Flint found himself in the study a short time later. Looking around, he noticed pictures of Lady Jaye everywhere. They had everything from baby pictures to a few weeks ago throughout the study. He paused as he looked at one taken of her just before they met. Lifting it up in his hands, he heard Amanda.  
  
"She was home on leave. We fought about her joining the Joes," she sadly recalled the heated argument. "I didn't want her out there fighting…"  
  
"Amanda, he knows. I told him about James," Jason guided her to a chair.  
  
"I didn't want her fighting her own uncle. I couldn't tell her. We agreed," she looked up to her husband.  
  
"Amanda, Alison is missing. Wait till I finish, please?" He placed a finger to her lips. "Flint works with her and has a few questions he needs you to answer for us so we can find her."  
  
Amanda panicked. "What's happened?"  
  
"Lady Jaye, I mean Alison was on a recon flight assignment when her plane went down. We found her copilot, but we were unable to find her until recently. She was injured in the crash and apparently lost her memory. We have strong reason to believe that she is inside Destro's castle but we can't get to her. The Iron Grenadiers won't let us near her, and Destro is missing." Flint carefully watched for her reaction before continuing.  
  
"I told him to stay away form my baby. When I get my hands on Jamie, I'm going to kill him myself!" Amanda was livid, standing to her feet. She paced the study. "Jason, call Maggie and see if she's heard anything from the castle. Maggie was my maid when I live there and one of my best friends. She lives in the village not far from the castle. Flint, what have you heard?" She stopped in front of him, starring him in the eyes.  
  
"They're calling her Ailíse, and we can't get inside. Your husband said there were passages, and you could fill us in on how to get inside to get her out."  
  
"Yes, I know the passages," she paused, looking towards her husband. "Jason, you didn't tell them?" She waited, watching him shake his head 'no'. She turned back to Flint, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, that's how we escaped," Amanda looked at her husband. "Can you tell me which chambers she's occupying? It may tell me the passages that lead to her."  
  
Flint went on to describe the room he'd been in when Amanda interrupted.  
  
"She's in my old room. My father may have had the passage sealed in there since I ran off with Jason. Come with me, I can show you an old sketch of the castle that I drew with it's passages marked. It's one of the few things I have left of my life there. I kept it in an old book I used to read to Alison." She placed her hand on his arm. "Follow me, it's up in her room."  
  
The two men followed her up to Alison's room. Flint noted that it was kept ready for her to walk in the door, but it wasn't a girl's room. It was the room of a young woman, decorated in soft colors and….  
  
"Here's the book," Amanda broke his thoughts, pointing a shelf. "Jason, can you reach it for me?"  
  
Jason handed her the book, and waited as she found the map.  
  
"Here you go. Now, let's get our things and get her back," she stood holding the map.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am but I can't take you. It could be dangerous, and…" Flint started.  
  
"I'm not sitting by and waiting. Do you know who I am, young man? I am the Lady Amanda. Lord Destro is my brother and the Iron Grenadiers will let me pass those gates. When I get my hands on …"  
  
"Amanda, Flint will bring her back. If Destro knows you're coming, he may move her, and we won't find her. Trust Flint, he won't fail her. He can't fail her," Jason reasoned, reaching for the map. Amanda knew he was right and relented.  
  
****************  
  
"WAIT!" Amanda ran down the stairs with a box in her hands. "You may want to take this," she offered the box to him. "It may help you to get inside the castle."  
  
"What?" Flint frowned, feeling Jason's hand on his arm.  
  
"Come with me," Jason nodded to the library. "You can open it there."  
  
Flint followed him inside, setting the box down on a table. He slowly opened it to reveal an Iron Grenadier's mask.  
  
"It's my old mask and uniform. You should be able to alter it to fit you. From what I've seen, the uniforms are still the same," Jason observed him studying the uniform and mask.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Thank you. I don't know how we'd be able to infiltrate the castle without your help."  
  
"Just bring my daughter home," Amanda smiled, placing her hand to his cheek.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, turning to the door.  
  
Jason held his wife close, placing a kiss to her temple. He murmured, "Don't worry he'd die before he'd let any more harm come to her. He loves her."  
  
"I suspected that, but what makes you so sure?" Amanda sighed at the car disappearing from the driveway.  
  
"I've seen pictures of them in Alison's quarters, not to mention his over- protectiveness. I like him."  
  
********************  
  
"Hawk, I got the information on the castle," Flint entered his office, waving the map in his hand.  
  
"It's a start. I've sent a surveillance team out to observe Destro's villa. If she's there, they're to recover her." Hawk glanced to his Intel reports, lifting a file in his hand. "Read this, it doesn't make sense."  
  
"If Destro's being held on COBRA Island, why is she in the Mediterranean? Unless…"  
  
"They're keeping her out of our reach," Hawk sneered, taking the report back from Flint.  
  
"She's in the Med. I want you in Scotland with a team, standing ready to go into the castle. Pick your team." He studied Flint's expression, knowing the man had a plan decided.  
  
"Scarlett, Doc, Beach Head, and Shipwreck."  
  
"Done. Get them brought up to speed and move out."  
  
"Yes sir," he saluted, turning on his heel.  
  
"Flint, be careful, she doesn't know who she is," Hawk warned from his desk.  
  
He paused in the doorway. His back stiffening, "I'm not giving up on her."  
  
"I didn't think you would, son. Just remember, we don't know what they've done to her."  
  
"I plan to have the lab outfit the others in Grenadier uniforms. If she's in that Castle, I'll bring her home. We need to prevent any leaks among the men. Like you said, we don't know what Mindbender's done to her. I doubt Destro would let her leave on her own."  
  
"No, he's gone to a great deal of trouble to hide her. The others are under orders to capture Ailíse. We'll get her back." Hawk nodded, returning to his reports.  
  
********************  
  
How dare he order me to stay put! Ailíse stalked her rooms, flinging the drapes open to the survey the men boarding the transports to take them to COBRA Island. I'm not sitting this one out. She waited for the guard to change. Donning her uniform, she climbed out on the rail of the balcony. God, I hate heights. She gulped, swinging a leg over as she lowered herself down. Her boot caught her, spotting her descent. She cautiously escaped to join the others below, oblivious to the surveillance team comprised of Wet Suit and Leatherneck watching the villa.  
  
Ailíse was hiding in the brush, waiting for her chance to sneak aboard when she saw Sean rushing up to Ian.  
  
"Ian, we've got problems."  
  
"What's happened?" Ian halted his men from loading.  
  
"We've spotted the Joes outside the villa," he sneered.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"I don't see the problem. Ailíse is safe…"  
  
"Nay, she's gone. I sent word to Patrick when we spotted them. He can't find her."  
  
"You can't find her," Ian growled, grabbing the man. "Order Patrick to take the Joes out, if they find her…"  
  
"Why are they so hell bent on finding me?" Ailíse stepped out of the brush.  
  
"Ailíse, how did you get here? When I get my hands on Patrick and his team," Ian started.  
  
"Ian, I asked you why are Joes after me?"  
  
"They're trying to get you to use as bait against your uncle," he handed his paperwork to Sean, reaching for her hands. "I ordered the others to get rid of them for your protection."  
  
"Give me the radio please, Sean," she opened her palm, flexing her fingers to accept it. "I wish to speak with Patrick." Sean looked briefly to Ian, nodding before relinquishing it to her. "Patrick, do not engage the Joes, give them a distraction and sneak out past them. It will bruise their egos more than you beating them to a bloody pulp and send them scrambling to locate you. Report back to Ian once you've gotten away," she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," Ian gently guided her to the side.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until we get Destro," she growled, noticing Liam over near another transport. She wretched her arm free of Ian, and stalked off towards him with Ian on her heels.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you get away from Patrick's men?" He fumed, slamming his clipboard into the chest of another grenadier.  
  
"The Joes are here," Ian interrupted.  
  
" We have to get you out of here now. Destro will be furious," Liam reached for her arm, pulling her along behind him.  
  
She dug her feet into the sand, pulling back. "I'm not going anywhere. You're not excluding me from this fight."  
  
"Fine, milady!" He threw his hands up, "Ian, watch her at all times." He fumed, stalking off towards the others. Damnable woman…then again, she's a true McCullen. He suppressed a grin, looking back at her taking charge of the men.  
  
The Grenadiers flew in under radar as planned, landing on the airstrip on the far side of the island.  
  
"Ian take Ailíse and search this area," Liam pointed to his map. "If you come under fire, radio for back up. And you lass, watch your back."  
  
"I intend to," she smirked, loading a fresh clip into her sidearm.  
  
He watched the pair slip off from the others, sliding along the perimeter. She can handle herself. It's Ian that I'm worried about. He sighed, shaking his head before he issued the others their orders.  
  
"This way," she whispered in Gaelic. "The cell block is down the corridor to the left." She braced herself against the wall, sending her arm back into Ian's chest. "Wait, vipers…"  
  
"I'm telling you. They don't pay me enough to deal with his high and mighty ass," the first viper sneered.  
  
"Yeah, well, the longer he's locked up here the more trouble we'll have if …didn't you hear something?" The second viper gulped, pausing in his steps.  
  
"You're hearing things." The first viper shoved him forward.  
  
"This place gets to me."  
  
They passed Ailíse and Ian in the shadows. Springing from her hiding spot, she grabbed the first viper from behind, raising her knife to his throat. Ian had the second pinned against the wall. "Where's Destro?" She hissed, pressing the blade further into his neck.  
  
"Ah…" The viper gulped, pointing towards the corridor.  
  
"I see. How many are guarding him?" She sneered.  
  
"T…two," the viper stammered, choking on his fear. "Please…I don't…"  
  
"Ailíse, Patrick and the others are here," Ian nodded behind her.  
  
"You're pathetic, then all vipers are," she forcefully shoved him ahead of her. "Patrick, have your men placed the explosives?"  
  
"Yes, milady," he nodded, stepping up with his men.  
  
"Excellent. Destro is down this corridor," she nodded to the left.  
  
"Patrick, you and the others move. Now, let's get the laird," Ian's eyes narrowed on the viper. Whipping him around, he growled, cocking his sidearm. "Call the others away from the cell, NOW!"  
  
The viper looked towards the other, nodding his agreement. He called out to the others luring them away from the cell as the grenadiers shot the lights out, slipping into the corridor.  
  
"What the…" Destro looked up as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Stand back, laird," Ian yelled to him, taking aim. He fired into the lock, opening the cell.  
  
"Ian…"  
  
"We need to get him out of here, NOW!" Ailíse called from the hall, raising her sidearm.  
  
"What is she doing here? Ian?" Destro fumed, charging from the cell.  
  
"No time to argue, uncle. Let's get you out of here before they know what's going on," Ailíse checked the time, hearing the first explosion ringing out, "the fireworks are just getting started."  
  
  
  
"Whatsss the meaning of thissss? We're under attack," Cobra Commander hissed, diving under his bed.  
  
Mindbender quickly came running in. "It's not the Joes. It's the Iron Grenadiers. They're being lead by…"  
  
"By whom…" the commander hissed, looking up from his blanket over his head.  
  
"We're not sure yet," Mindbender rolled his eyes, pulling the commander to his feet.  
  
"Cobra Commander," a crimson guardsman came running in, snapping to attention. "Destro had escaped with a masked woman."  
  
"A masssked woman? Mindbender, get her under control now," the commander ordered, stumbling towards the door as another explosion rang out.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Joe's base…  
  
"Hawk, you've got to see this NOW! It's like the Fourth of July!" Breaker's voice rang over the PA.  
  
"What is it?" Hawk rushed into the control room.  
  
"Satellite's are picking up explosions on Cobra Island," Breaker pulled up the images on the screen.  
  
"Get Wet Suit and Leatherneck; find out what they've spotted," he leaned forward, reaching for a report coming off the printer.  
  
Wet Suit and Leatherneck were fighting over the phone when Breaker put Hawk on.  
  
"What's happening there?" Hawk raised the radio to his mouth.  
  
"Not much, all's quiet," Wet Suit shrugged.  
  
"Any grenadiers out there?" Hawk fumed, shaking his head.  
  
"No, they must be asleep," Leatherneck elbowed Wet Suit.  
  
"Get off your asses and get in there now! Cobra Island is under attack. Bring in all grenadiers for questioning," Hawk roared.  
  
A short time later….  
  
"There's no one here. Where'd they all go?" Wet Suit lowered his rifle, scanning the villa.  
  
"Hawk's gonna kill us for sure this time… you call him," Leatherneck gulped.  
  
"Me? Why do I have to call him?" Wet Suit shoved Leatherneck.  
  
"You're the one in charge," Leatherneck growled back. The two men bickered on the way back to the chopper.  
  
*******************  
  
"Mindbender, have they caught her yet?" Cobra Commander hissed.  
  
"No, Commander, they blew up the treasury and the vipers are scrambling to get their share."  
  
"What?" Cobra Commander lunged towards the monitors. "Crimson Guardsmen, secure the treasury. Get Desssstro and the woman NOW!" He slammed his fist down, turning towards Mindbender. "Thisss isss all your fault."  
  
"My fault?" Mindbender balked. "Your men cower from the Iron Grenadiers, and you have the audacity to blame me?" Mindbender fumed, walking towards the door.  
  
"Come back here!" Cobra Commander shrieked, shaking his fists.  
  
"I must return to my lab, my dear Cobra Commander. Destro and Ailíse have escaped. I must devise other means of gaining control of her." Mindbender replied as the doors closed in front of him.  
  
********************  
  
"LIAM!"  
  
"Yes, my Laird," Liam ran, bowing his head before Destro.  
  
"How could you place Ailíse in danger?" He growled, taking a seat inside the transport.  
  
"Forgive me my laird, we didn't know she had followed us until it was too late. We're thankful her  
  
plan worked in freeing you."  
  
"Ailíse, planned this?" Destro paused, looking towards her approaching with Ian.  
  
"Yes, my laird." Liam gulped, fearing Destro's wrath.  
  
"You did an excellent job my dear" Destro smiled, nodding his head to her. "Now, let's head for home. Liam, I will see you in just a moment. Ian, take your squad and escort Ailíse home. I'll be right behind you. Ailíse, have the guards check the grounds before you enter the castle. We can't afford to have COBRA slither in."  
  
"Yes, uncle," she smiled, boarding the plane.  
  
"Now, Liam what's been going on?" Destro pulled him to the side. 


	8. Chapter 8

"We lost them, Sir," Wet Suit gulped, bracing himself.  
  
"Lost them? How in the hell could you lose them?" Hawk roared in the man's face, turning sharply to face Leatherneck. "Well?"  
  
"We went in and no one was there, Sir. The place was disserted." Leatherneck stood with his back ramrod stiff, bracing for his commander's wrath.  
  
"Disserted?" Hawk fumed, looking between the two men. "You're dismissed. See Duke for your next assignments. The two of you seem to need some time to develop some team spirit." He watched the men leave, slapping each other with their caps.  
  
"It's all your fault, jarhead," Wet Suit growled, shoving the marine.  
  
"Like hell, squid," Leatherneck shoved back.  
  
"STOW IT!" Hawk growled. "Get your sorry asses out of my sight, NOW!" I hope Flint has better luck in Scotland. The general sighed, watching the men lumber off towards Duke's office.  
  
****************   
  
"Any word from Scarlett?" Flint paused in the doorway, looking towards Shipwreck.  
  
"Nah, last report came in an hour ago. She said they're turning the castle upside down, preparing for Destro's return. Maggie got her inside the castle as her niece, Bridget. She's working as a maid." Shipwreck reached for a piece of paper. "Hawk sent this a little while ago. Looks like Wet Suit and Leatherneck really screwed things up."  
  
"DAMN IT!" Flint balled the paper tightly in his fist. "Why can't they get it together? They had her."  
  
"Nah, do you think she'd sit out of a skirmish?" Shipwreck leaned back in his chair. "She ain't that lost."  
  
"You're right," Flint sat down on the edge of the bed, raking his hand through his hair. Shipwreck studied him a moment.  
  
"Why don't you use that costume and see for yourself?" Shipwreck pointed to the closet.  
  
"Can't, the grenadiers are out," Flint sighed, rubbing his hand over his jaw.  
  
"Then get some rest, I'll let you know as soon as Scarlett checks in," Shipwreck leaned back in chair, tilting his cap over his eyes.  
  
*******************   
Scarlett was dusting the armor in the gallery when she heard the heavy doors swinging open. "Hurry, don't dawdle girl," Margaret barked over her shoulder. "All of ye downstairs, front and center." She clapped her hands, ushering the maids down to the main hall.  
  
Scarlett hung back a moment, allowing the others to pass. Her orders were simple, she was to not to interfere nor was she to approach Lady Jaye. She was there to observe and report the security features and the daily activities of the castle. Smoothing her skirt, she fell towards the back of the line, placing her hands in the front of her skirt. She bobbed a curtsey as Ailíse entered the hall. Straining her neck slightly to get a better view, she saw the masked woman ascend the staircase with several grenadiers behind her.  
  
"Mind yer manners, girl," Margaret snapped her with a towel. "Don't raise yer eyes ta 'er unless she speaks ta ye." Scarlett winced at the older woman's words.   
  
"Yes ma'am," she nodded, returning to her previous chore. She watched the grenadiers from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Margaret, a word with you?" Sean pulled her to the side. "Who's the new girl? I haven't seen her before," he nodded to Scarlett in the gallery above them.  
  
"That's Bridget, she's harmless enough. Maggie sent 'er ta me this mornin'," she patted his arm. "Don't ye worry now, I'll keep a close eye on 'er."  
  
"Make sure you do," Sean hissed in her ear. "The laird looked fit to be tied when he saw Lady Ailíse with the men. He's not in the mood to be played with today." He turned to face his men. "All Iron Grenadier squad leaders report to the quad," he bellowed.  
  
"Are they always so uptight?" Scarlett whispered to another maid.  
  
"Do ye always ask so many bloody questions?" She snapped back. "Watch yer step, Margaret's a veritable shrew. She'll make yer life a livin' hell if she thinks ye step outta' line."  
  
"Sorry, I was just curious," Scarlett shrugged, polishing the armor.  
  
"Don't be. Just be careful. Something big's happening around here. Me mum said she hasn't seen the castle this busy since..."  
  
"Quit yer jabberin'," Margaret sneered, entering the corridor. "Bridget, follow me. Yer ta help clean milady's chambers, NOW! She'll be dressin' fer dinner soon and everythin' must be in order."  
  
"Aye, Margaret," she rushed off behind her, suppressing a grin.   
  
********************   
  
  
Scarlett was hanging clothes in the closets when she heard a man's voice booming in the room.   
  
"Everyone stand aside," Sean entered, scanning the room. "You there *pointing to Scarlett * what are you doing?"  
  
"She's hanging my clothes, Sean. This is ridiculous," Ailíse fumed, pushing past Ian. "Search as you will, then GET OUT!" She growled, placing her hands to her temples.  
  
"Ailíse?" Ian gently pulled her around to face him. "What's wrong, luv?" He whispered low enough for her to hear, glaring at the others to leave them.  
  
"It's nothing, Ian. I'm exhausted," she sighed, feeling his arm guide her to her bed. "I just need some sleep."  
  
"Margaret, Lady Ailíse needs to rest before dinner. Can your staff work quietly? Or, can you return later while she's dressing?" Ian scowled at the woman.  
  
"We're finished in the bedroom. We can finish the rest later," she bobbed her head towards Ailíse. "Milady?"  
  
"Thank you, Margaret," she waved a hand, dismissing her.  
  
Scarlett followed the others out of the room, leaving Ian with her.   
  
"Eyes front, lass," Margaret pushed her from the room, but not before she saw Ian on one knee before Ailíse.   
  
Scarlett bit her tongue.  
  
"I have to meet with Liam and your uncle," he took her hands in his. "I'll be back later to escort you down to dinner, if I don't see you before then, luv." He reached to caress her cheek, as he stood.  
  
"That would be nice," she sighed. "I really need to lie down. My head's hurting me," she winced, removing her mask. "Could you get me some aspirin, Ian?" She watched him walk to her bathroom, returning with a few pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Take these, I'll be back later. Feel well," he brushed his lips over hers before leaving.  
  
Stepping outside the door to the hall, he found Margaret standing with the other maids. "Lady Ailíse is resting. She's not to be disturbed until it's time for her to get ready for dinner. Patrick, send one of your men to stand guard in the corridor make sure no one disturbs her!"  
  
*****************   
  
Ian caught a glance from Patrick on the way downstairs. "What is it?" He clamped his hand over Patrick's shoulder, bringing him to a halt.  
  
"Destro knows."  
  
"Knows what?" Ian frowned.  
  
"He knows all about you and the lady in the cove. You didn't say a word," Patrick fumed, shaking his head. "I thought you were my best friend."  
  
"You know you are, but Ailíse is..."  
  
"Ailíse is it now...have you lost your bloody mind?" Patrick's eyes went wide. "You know she's untouchable. She's his niece."  
  
"Will you calm down? It's not like that, I love her."  
  
"You HAVE lost your bloody mind. Destro's going to kill you," Patrick shuddered, wrenching his arm free.   
  
"Patrick, WAIT!" Ian tried to go after him, but was stopped short by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I will see you in my study," Destro growled, shoving the young man forward. "Liam and Sean, guard the door. See to it that we're not disturbed!"  
  
The grenadiers standing guard outside his study quickly dispersed, relinquishing their post to the older grenadiers.  
  
Ian stood to the side, allowing Destro to proceed ahead of him to his desk.   
  
"Ian, sit down!" Destro growled, taking his seat.  
  
"Yes, laird," he gulped, sliding into a chair across from the desk.  
  
"Do you have something you wish to tell me about you and my niece?" Destro glared as he leaned forward to his humidor, lifting a cigar from the box. He waited for an answer as he snipped the end off, taking it to his lips to light it.. Destro sighed, examining the curls of smoke drifting towards the ceiling.  
  
"Sir, about me and Ailíse...I mean Lady Ailíse?" Ian stammered, shifting uncomfortably under Destro's glare.  
  
"Yes, what about you and Ailíse?" Destro lowered the cigar, narrowing his eyes on him. "You are aware that she is my only heir, are you not? Her mother is my sister, Lady Amanda."  
  
"I...ah...thought...ah..."  
  
"What precisely are your intentions towards Ailíse?" Destro watched the young man relax slightly.  
  
"I care very deeply for her, sir," he locked eyes with Destro.  
  
Destro suppressed a grin. "You can begin to explain how you can make such a claim, having compromised her in the cove. Liam tells me the two of you were ...."  
  
"Nothing happened, laird. I swear," Ian rushed the words.  
  
"Then, explain how you had her top in your hands and why you were holding her on the beach!" Destro slammed his fist down on the desk, shaking the tabletop contents from their places.  
  
"We got carried away in the water; she panicked running for the shore. Liam saw me comforting her." Ian gulped, lowering his eyes from Destro's before looking up once more. "I'd never harm her. I swear."  
  
"Ian, my niece is not to be dallied with," Destro growled, pushing his chair back as he stood. "I cannot have any stigma attached to my heir. I'm willing to over look many things about her upbringing, but I will not tolerate the behavior reported to me, including you in her room at night. Is that clear?"  
  
"Sir, I swear my intentions are honorable."  
  
"Honorable?" Destro raised a brow, resting his hands on the arms of Ian's chair as he leaned into his face.  
  
"I love her...I want to marry her." Ian glared back at him.  
  
"Ah...and what makes you think she'll have you when she calls out to another?"  
  
"Our families are evenly matched, my laird."  
  
"Yes, they are," Destro stood slowly, walking towards his brandy decanter. "How is your grandfather these days?" He glanced over to Ian while pouring a sniffer of brandy.  
  
"Quite well," Ian nodded.  
  
"Very good, you are to call and invite him to dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes, dinner. After dinner, you are to take Ailíse for a long walk in the gardens while I discuss a few matters with your Grandfather." Destro watched confusion settle in Ian's eyes. "You did ask for her hand, did you not?"  
  
"Yes," Ian grinned, jumping from his seat. "You won't regret this, laird. I swear."  
  
"I had better not. Don't start celebrating just yet," Destro swirled the contents of his glass, studying Ian. "She has a choice. If she refuses you, you must abide by that decision." Destro smirked slightly at the younger man's fallen expression. He sighed, "What I'd suggest is a long engagement, a handfasting if you will."  
  
"Handfasting," Ian choked the words.  
  
"Yes, you are familiar with the term, are you not?"  
  
"Born and bred in Scotland, I should be," Ian frowned. "But, why would you suggest such a thing?"  
  
"Ailíse is young, and head strong much like her mother," Destro lifted a picture of Amanda to show Ian. "You still haven't won her. Give her the time she needs to heal."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You have a year and a day to decide if the two of you suit," Destro grinned, placing his hand on Ian's shoulder, leading him to the door. "If you don't, both of you can walk away without the families losing face; that is, unless you and she were to have a child, a son. I'd claim your son as the next Lord Destro. Do you understand?"  
  
"Ah...yes, perfectly," Ian's frown gave way to a thankful grin. "May I ask her tonight?"  
  
"You may, after dinner," Destro slapped him on the shoulder. "I'll speak with your Grandfather alone before dinner while you check on Ailíse. I also want to speak with her after I see your Grandfather. Now, go and see to security measures. My sources are reporting that the Joes are nearby."  
  
"Yes, laird," Ian rushed from the room.  
  
"Is everything all right, laird?" Liam frowned at Ian racing out of the hall.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. Make sure my sister and her husband remain barred from the castle, and have Margaret summoned to me at once. I want her staying in Ailíse's dressing room until further notice. Ian is not to go to her at night until...never mind get Margaret," Destro sighed, closing the door.  
  
******************   
  
"It's about time," Margaret growled, pulling Scarlett into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, the laundress just finished pressin' it," she held up a gown for inspection, using it to shield her eyes as she scanned the room. She suppressed an urge to drop the gown and run to the woman seated at the vanity, applying her make up.   
  
"Let me have the gown. The laird's waiting for her," Margaret snatched it from her hands.  
  
"Margaret, apologize right now. There's no cause for you to treat her like that," Ailíse snapped, looking up from her mirror. She shifted in her seat to face Scarlet. "You're new here, aren't you?" She smiled warmly at Scarlett.  
  
"Yes, milady. I am sorry, Bridget, but the laird is waiting," Margaret forced a smile.  
  
"My uncle can wait," Ailíse raised a hand, turning back to her vanity.   
  
Scarlett quietly watched the others fussing over her before stepping forward with the gown when she asked for it.   
  
"Here you are, milady," she followed her behind the screen, watching her step into a jade gown trimmed in gold embroidery. The tapered sleeves of the fitted gown just covered her shoulders, with a tight collar at the base of her neck. The straight skirt fell to her ankles with a slit going up right side to her mid thigh. Stepping back and turning, Scarlett saw small griffons embroidered throughout the gown. She looked like a china doll, standing with her hair pulled back in a French twist, pinned by black onyx combs. The effect wasn't simple. It was stunning.   
  
"Would you mind?" Ailíse turned, offering her back.   
  
"I can get that for ye, milady," Margaret rushed forward.  
  
"Bridget is right here. She can assist me. Thank you, Margaret." She sweetly dismissed her.  
  
"There you are," Scarlett fastened the top clasp, stepping back. "Are you feeling well, milady?" She observed her unsteady gait, walking from behind the screen.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired. Thank you," Ailíse sighed, reaching for a jade bangle to slip over her wrist. "Please hand me my jewelry case," she looked to another maid. Scarlett watched her pull out a pair of jade earrings to match the bangle. "How do I look?" She smiled, surveying her appearance in the full-length mirror.   
  
"Stunning milady," Margaret rushed forward, smoothing the skirt of her gown.  
  
A faint knock on the door drew their attention. "Margaret, see who it is please?" Ailíse turned viewing the rest of her gown.  
  
"It's Ian, milady," Margaret stepped to the side, allowing him to enter.  
  
"Milady," he bowed.   
  
"Ian?" Ailíse paused, studying his appearance. He was dressed for dinner in Bonnie Prince Charlie attire, a dinner jacket and kilt. She smiled at him, stepping away from her maids. "Excuse me, I wasn't expecting you to be dressed for dinner."  
  
"My Grandfather will be joining us this evening," he lifted her hand to his lips. "You look beautiful."   
  
"Thank you. The Buchanan plaid, I take it?" she raised her hand, stopping her maids giggles.  
  
"Yes milady," he grinned, offering his arm. She hesitated slightly as an image of another man in a kilt came to mind. He wore a different plaid. She saw herself lying in a meadow with the man. He was reading something to her, his eyes...  
  
"Ailíse, you're uncle requests your presence in his study before dinner," he whispered in her ear, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, of course," she sighed, looking back to her room.  
  
******************   
  
"It seems like he's always with her," Scarlett frowned, watching the pair disappear down the staircase.  
  
"Ian's a good lad. He'd sooner cut off his right arm than let any 'arm come ta 'er," Margaret smiled softly. "He's the first ta come runnin' at night when the nightmares come."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Aye, I've never been allowed ta 'tend her when they occur. I came ta wake 'er from one and found Ian holding 'er as she cried in 'er sleep. I couldna tell what she was crying. He ordered me from the room, and stayed with 'er 'til she settled down. He's been taking care of 'er since he had tha doctor barred from the castle. I only hope the laird doesn't punish him fer doing so. I asked 'er if she wanted ta talk about the dreams but she said she canna recall them."  
  
"I hope so to for her sake," Scarlett sighed, turning down the covers on the bed.   
  
*********************   
  
"Ian?" She pulled his arm, stopping him from leaving her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to meet my Grandfather in the billiards room," he smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Your uncle wants to see you alone. I'll be back shortly," he kissed the palm of her hand before tapping on the door.  
  
"Enter," Destro bellowed.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Go on, I'll be back for you shortly," he opened the door, nodding his head towards Destro.  
  
"Ian, return in half an hour," Destro waved him off, walking from behind his desk. "Ailíse, we need to have a chat." He reached for her elbow, guiding her to a chair in front of his desk. He leaned back against the edge of it, folding his arms across his chest. "Ian and I had a talk this afternoon."  
  
"Really?" She gulped, adjusting the fabric of her skirt.  
  
"Yes, your relationship with him has come to my attention."  
  
"My relationship?" She asked sharply, catching her tone. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"Surely, you didn't think the others wouldn't report back to me." Destro unfolded his arms, placing the palms against the edge. He pushed himself up to stand above her. "You know your duty to the clan. You know your place, and that family honor is prized above all else."  
  
"Yes, I do, but I've done nothing to be ashamed of." She glared back at him, raising her chin defiantly.  
  
"Frolicking on the beach without your top is hardly..."  
  
"I wasn't frolicking," she sprang from her chair, standing eye to eye with him. "I was upset, and lost my top in the water. Ian was comforting me. Nothing happened!"  
  
"Nothing happened? How do you explain waking up with him?"  
  
"I had a nightmare," she fumed, walking towards the windows.  
  
"Nightmares, losing your top.... all with Ian? People talk, it's their nature. I will not have your reckless behavior taint the family name." He followed her to the windows, softening his tone as he approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ian has asked to marry you, and I've accepted for you on your behalf," he felt her back stiffen at his words.  
  
"You did WHAT?" She roared, turning to face him.  
  
"You will marry Ian." He replied smoothly with a shrug.  
  
"Bloody hell I will," she spat, charging towards the door. "I hardly know myself, and you expect me to get married. What's next..."  
  
"Ailíse, you will do as I say," he growled, pulling her back. He reached inside his pocket, fumbling for Mindbender's remote.  
  
"No...no...absolutely," she stammered, falling unconsciously into his arms as he pressed the button.  
  
"No, you will agree to this wedding. Do you understand?" He softly murmured, lifting up in his arms.   
  
"Yes," she whispered as he gently set her down on a leather sofa.  
  
"Excellent, you will remember none of this argument. When Ian proposes to you tonight, you will accept. Understood?" He waited for her to nod before stepping over to his desk. He searched his Intel reports for his location, planning to schedule a meeting with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ailíse lay on the sofa, struggling to regain consciousness. She found herself running in a field of blue flowers, laughing to someone. A pair of hands pulled her down to a soft blanket, rolling her over to her back. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes starring down at her, leading his face down to hers and into a kiss. Her fingers played with his dark locks, tracing over the back of his neck down his back to the belt of his kilt. She sighed heavily, calling his name as he broke the kiss, lifting a worn book in his hands. A devilish grin played at the corners of his mouth as he found a dog-eared passage to recite to her. His voice was deep and rich as he spoke to her, void of a Scottish brogue. "Forget me not..." The words echoed in her mind.   
  
Destro's eyes trained on her, sitting by her side. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and gently shook her. "Ailíse, wake up...Ailíse?" He watched her eyes fluttering open.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A fainting spell, I suspect," he assisted her to her feet. "What's the last thing you recall?" Destro went to the sideboard, pouring her a drink.  
  
"I was sitting down in front of the desk. We were discussing Ian....and....I'm sorry," she raised her hand to her temple. "My head's pounding."  
  
"Ian has asked to marry you, and I've accepted on your behalf," he carefully studied her. "He will ask you tonight in the gardens. I don't have to tell you that this is an excellent match."  
  
"No, uncle, I know my duty to the clan," she smiled, walking towards the window. "Though, I must admit I do need some time to get used to the idea....wait...let me finish," she turned suddenly, placing her hand on his arm. "I know Ian cares for me. I just wish I knew myself better. I will accept him, if we can agree to a long engagement. I need time..."  
  
"I've already told him so, you're to be handfasted to him. You do recall the meaning, do you not?"  
  
"Ah...yes...but..."  
  
"You have a year and a day to decide if you're not meant to be. It'll stem the gossip mongers as well about the two of you if he's found in your room to help again." Destro paused, raising his hand to halt her protests. "I know, you've both told me that nothing has happened. But should something happen. I won't have the need to worry about my heir. Am I making myself clear, or shall I send for Margaret?" Destro cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah...no uncle," she blushed slightly, hearing a faint knock at the door. She followed Destro with her eyes.  
  
"That would be Ian and his Grandfather," Destro set his sniffer down, heading for the door.  
  
*******************   
"She's a beauty," Daniel Buchanan nodded approvingly at the pair, strolling in the garden. "You know, your father and I had hoped a match between the two families long before this."  
  
"History will not repeat itself, I assure you," Destro walked up behind him with a bottle of port and two glasses.   
  
"Where have you been hiding her? She looks like Amanda," the old man eyed Destro carefully.  
  
"She's been living aboard until recently," he placed a glass in his hand, lifting his to his lips.   
  
"Ian mentioned she had an accident," the old man turned from the window, walking to a nearby chair.  
  
"A car accident along the cliffs. She's in excellent health."  
  
"I'm not doubting that. Ian's head over heels for her." The old man shifted in his chair. "I only want to make sure this McCullen doesn't run off." He nodded over his glass.  
  
"She won't. And if you doubt that, I suggest we have them handfasted."  
  
The old man chuckled, "Now, we're thinking alike. You realize that if word gets out we're tying the families together...."  
  
"It won't, if we act fast. I've promised her a long engagement. She's recovering from her accident and wants to take things slowly with him," Destro flashed a wicked grin.  
  
"Slow indeed," Daniel scoffed. "Let her have that if she will, BUT Buchanan men are persuasive in their own right." He stood slowly, returning to the window with Destro behind him.  
  
Scarlett stood in the window, observing the pair in the gardens. Ian had her arm in his as they walked. Her eyes followed their every move; she held her breath watching Ailíse snuggle closer into Ian's arm.   
  
Ian led her to a small cul de sac in the garden, sitting down next to her on a bench. Scarlett watched him shifting to face her, taking Ailíse's hands in his.  
  
"Ailíse? You know how I feel about you, I..."  
  
"Ian," she cautiously interrupted, tracing her fingertips over his hand. She looked up into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Please let me finish, I've rehearsed this a thousand times in my head, and I want to.... get it right," he sighed heavily, lifting his fingers to her lips to silence her words. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you in the castle. I can't help the way I feel. I spoke with your uncle earlier this afternoon, and..."  
  
"I know, Ian," she smiled, squeezing his hand in hers.  
  
"You know," he sighed a note of relief, reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I realize you may need time to consider this but please hear my words."   
  
Scarlett felt her knuckles whitening as she clutched the edge of the drapes in her hand, waiting for Ian's next move. Her eyes widened at him moving from his seat next to Ailíse to kneeling before her on bended knee. She bit her lower lip, drawing blood. Raising her hand to wipe the coppery taste away, she was startled by a sound behind her.  
  
"Bridget!" Margaret bellowed. "Where's that good fer nothin' girl?" She fumed, searching for her. Scarlett waited until Margaret had moved into the dressing room to make her appearance.  
  
"Margaret, you called?" She slipped from her hiding spot, appearing in the dressing room door.  
  
"Aye, where have ye been? I see ye turned tha bed down but ye dinna' leave 'er dressing gown out," she snapped draping a pink silk peignoir across the bed. "This one is new, she's never worn it." Margaret sighed.   
  
Scarlett mused.  
  
"Now, hurry, she'll be returning soon." She chided Scarlett, shoving her from the room.   
  
She sighed, blowing air out from her lower lip to brush a stray hair from her eyes. She paused. Scarlett rushed to find a secure area to radio the others.  
  
In the garden, Ian was gathering his thoughts.  
  
"Ian, what is it?" Ailíse smiled as she reached forward, lifting his chin to face her. She watched uncertainty fade from his face, finding his words.  
  
"Ailíse Elizabeth McCullen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He kissed the inside of her palm, waiting for her answer. He hesitated when she didn't reply. "Ailíse?"   
  
"Ian, I will accept on one condition," she sighed, raising her eyes to his. "I need time, please. I do care for you, truly I do. But...I can't say I love you." She saw something akin to uncertainty and sadness cross his hazel eyes. "Ian, please understand. I don't even know myself," the words came out more as a tearful cry than a fluid response. "I know the families want this. I only..."  
  
"Sh...luv," he rose, pulling her into his arms. "I won't rush you," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Agree to marry me and they'll allow a handfasting. If you're unsure of us, we can end it without disgracing the families." He lifted her face with his hand to face him, wiping a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb. He smiled down to her face once more, "Will you marry me, Ailíse? You will never doubt my love for you."  
  
"Yes," she smiled, lightly brushing a kiss across his lips.  
  
"The ring," he fumbled, removing it from his pocket. "It belonged to my Great-Grandmother," he presented the emerald and diamond ring to her, before slipping it over her the third finger of her left hand. It caught her knuckle, unable to pass. "I'll have it resized," he bit back his embarrassment.  
  
"It's lovely," she lifted the ring to view the setting, before he slipped it off; placing it into his pocket.  
  
"See I told you he could persuade her," Daniel chuckled, lowering his cigar.  
  
"Yes, but we still need to move fast on this, before..."  
  
"Before what? You're not hiding something, are you, James?" The old man scowled.  
  
"No, not at all...its just," Destro searched for appropriate barb. "Ian's been seen coming out of her room in the morning. I've been told that nothing has happened but you know..."  
  
"Get the vicar up here first thing in the morning," the old man growled. "If she won't see reason, we'll make sure nothing brings the families' names down.... we can't have a bastard heir to either title now, can we?" He snapped, crushing his cigar in his hand.  
  
"No...we can't," Destro suppressed a grin, examining the smoke from his cigar wafting towards the windows.   
  
******************   
  
Scarlett found an area out on the terrace to call in her report. Hidden amongst the shrubbery, she raised her radio to her mouth, clicking the channel open as she watched the pair returning to the castle.  
  
"Bishop to pawn, come in," she radioed, waiting for Shipwreck to pick up. "Bishop to pawn," she hailed, tapping her foot softly.  
  
"This is pawn, go ahead Bishop," Shipwreck fumbled, lifting the radio while baubling on the legs of his chair. She heard a crashing sound as she began and rolled her eyes, pausing a moment.  
  
"Rook to Bishop, continue," Doc raised the radio in his hand, watching Shipwreck dragging himself off the floor.  
  
"Queen is safe, repeat, Queen is safe."  
  
"What is needed at this time?" Doc frowned, motioning to Shipwreck to quiet down.  
  
"Unsure, Queen is clouded."  
  
"Knight to Bishop, explain clouded," Flint snatched the radio from Doc.  
  
"Queen did not recognize Bishop," Scarlett sighed, lowering the radio. "Will report later, gifts are nearly in place."  
  
"Ok, someone tell me why is she clouded and why we sent gifts?" Shipwreck rubbed the back of his head, watching Flint's face darken.  
  
"She doesn't know Scarlett on sight. The gifts are the bugging devices," Flint grumbled, slamming his fist down on the table. "We need to know what Mindbender's done to her...how could she not recognize Scarlett? She's her best friend," Flint snapped at Doc.  
  
"Scarlett will report when we can get to her. We just need to wait our chance," Doc reasoned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get some sleep, we'll wake you if anything happens."  
  
"Yeah...you're right," Flint huffed, walking off towards his room.  
******************   
Scarlett hid in the shadows of the corridor outside Ailíse's room, waiting for her to return. Hearing footsteps approaching, she ducked behind a tapestry to observe.  
  
"Good night, Ian," she leaned against the door of her room, looking up at him.  
  
"Good night, luv," he pulled her into his arms, lowering his mouth over hers.  
  
Scarlett held her breath, watching Ailíse wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She gulped, straining to get a better look.  
  
"Ian," Ailíse breathlessly broke the kiss, "I need to get some sleep." Scarlett sighed, watching her push Ian away from her. "I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
"Yes, luv," he backed her to the door.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"I have to check the room," he whispered, lowering his lips to her neck.  
  
"I'm tired. I don't feel well and my head is screaming." She ducked away from him, turning to push the door open.  
  
"Mother of Mercy, who the hell is that?" Shipwreck jumped, hearing Ian's voice as she opened the door.   
  
"What is it, Shipwreck?" Beach Head growled, lowering a hunting magazine. "Doc, get Flint will ya?"  
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head were leaning over the radio when Flint entered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" He grumbled, leaning in to listen.  
  
"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Ailíse sighed.  
  
"It's her," Flint blinked, reaching for the volume.  
  
"You can never be too sure, luv," Ian chuckled, walking towards her. "I can stay if you need any help."  
  
"Who the HELL is that?" Flint growled, involuntarily clenching his fists.  
  
"I'll be fine, it's just a headache," she pulled Ian towards the door.  
  
"I'll go, but call me if you need anything," Ian wrapped his arms around her, kissing her once more.  
  
"I promise, now go before my uncle has a fit," she chuckled, pushing him out the door before leaning against it. "God, let this evening end." She rocked her head to the side, removing the combs from her hair. "Why can't life be simple?" She bent her right knee up to the side, lifting one shoe off before reaching for the other. A knock at the door drew her attention. "Who can that be this late?" Ailíse paused, slowly opening the door.   
  
"Who the hell is that? When I find him I'm going to..." Flint pounded a closed fist into his open palm, seething with rage.  
  
"Flint, calm down, what's going on?" Doc pulled on his shoulder, dragging him away from the radio.  
  
"Some guy's after her...." Flint hissed through clenched teeth, pointing towards the table.  
  
"Bridget?" They heard her answer the door, and sighed.  
  
"She's a big girl. I'm sure she can handle herself. Why don't you get some rest? Scarlett's there. You know she'll get your back," Shipwreck leaned forward, tuning the volume on the radio with a smug grin on his face. "I'll take the first session and wake you if anything major happens, not limited to the usual bump and..."  
  
"SHIPWRECK!" The men growled, turning on him.  
  
"Oh, c'mon....you know she'd never. Then again, she doesn't know herself," Shipwreck gulped, feeling himself yanked from his chair; his feet barely touching the floor. Flint's face was mottled red with a rage none of them had ever known.  
  
"FLINT!" Beach Head and Doc both stepped up, prying him away from Shipwreck.  
  
"I didn't mean..." Shipwreck sputtered.  
  
"Shut the hell up, yahoo," Beach Head snapped, glaring at the sailor on the floor.  
  
"Flint, let Beach Head handle the first watch, and get some sleep. We'll wake you if anything happens," Doc reassured him, pulling him towards his door.  
  
"Fine, but get me the minute something happens," Flint growled, shrugging free of Doc's grasp.  
  
"Shipwreck," Doc sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Never mind, you take the second watch, and make sure you get him without the theatrics. I'm here for Lady Jaye, not patching you up when he kills you," the medic groaned, walking towards his room.  
  
*************   
"Flint, it sounds like she's having a bad dream or something," Shipwreck shook the warrant officer from a restless sleep.   
  
Flint swung his legs off the bed, dragging Shipwreck out the door behind him. "What's going on?" He settled down at the table, adjusting the volume.   
  
"She started crying a while ago," Doc sat down next to him, leafing through his notepad. "I've been jotting everything down. It's all a jumble. The plane, the crash, the fire...she's reliving the crash."  
  
"She's trying to escape the crash," Beach Head corrected, wincing at the sound of a lamp crashing to the floor.  
  
"DASH!" She screamed, causing Flint to jump at the raw sound of his name.  
  
"Easy, Flint!" Doc pushed him back into his chair. "That's the only part that's consistent. She's calling out to you. She may have forgotten the Joes, but she didn't forget you."  
  
"Huh, wait...you're telling me....who the hell is that?" Flint paused, hearing the door open.  
  
"Shhh...easy luv, I'm here," Ian settled down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Flint tensed at the sound of the mattress sinking, clenching and unclenching his fists.   
  
"That son of a..."  
  
"NO! You're not him," she flailed her arms, pushing him away from her.  
  
"Ailíse," Ian growled, pinning her wrists in his hands. "Calm down, luv. I'm here." He steadied his voice, calming her down.   
  
"No, you're not him, I want Dash. Help me, Dash..." She whimpered, choking her sobs.   
  
"Easy, luv, I won't let that bastard harm you again," he sighed, tightening his hold on her.  
  
"BASTARD?" Flint stood suddenly, knocking his chair to the floor.  
  
"Flint, wait, something's going on," Doc grabbed his shoulder, shoving him into another chair.  
  
"Yeah, some sick bastard's fucking with her head," Flint fumed, settling into the chair.  
  
"That ain't all he's after," Shipwreck mumbled under his breath to Beach Head, flinching at the ranger's eyes narrowing in on him. "Damn, no one's got a sense of humor." He gulped.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Destro slammed the door shut.  
  
"Trying to calm her. She's been fighting these demons for weeks," Ian glared, brushing tears from her eyes.  
  
"Get me the sedative Mindbender left, now. If this continues, we won't be able to stop her memory from returning," Destro scowled, tearing her from his arms.  
  
"No more drugs...she's had enough," Ian bulked at the order.  
  
"It's just a sedative to calm her, if we don't stop this the device used to suppress her memory will kill her. Is that what you want? The longer her memory is suppressed the less likely it is to return." Destro pointed to the desk across the room, waiting for Ian to retrieve the vial and syringe.  
  
"This has to stop. She can't continue like this...the headaches are becoming more severe, and the nightmares more violent," Ian closed his eyes, handing the items over to Destro.  
  
"It will be over shortly," he raised the vial, drawing the syringe. "Hold her while I give her the sedative," Destro swiped her shoulder with a swab before injecting the solution into her. "Easy lass, all we'll be well soon enough," he soothed her, stepping back from the bed. "This is the best way to protect her. Where was Margaret?" Destro scowled at Ian.  
  
"She wasn't here when I came in," Ian sighed, settling her into the bed. He watched her drifting off to sleep.  
  
Destro stormed towards the door, flinging it open. He saw Margaret standing in front of him wringing her hands in her robe.  
  
"Where have you been?" He growled at the woman. "Why were you not with Ailíse as I ordered?"  
  
"I was in my room, laird," she gulped, trembling where she stood.  
  
"I ordered you to stay in the maid's room within the dressing area, did I not?" he fumed, leaning over her. "Well?" When she failed to answer him he yelled, "Get another maid in here, NOW!"   
  
"You called, my laird," Scarlett ran quickly, bobbing a short curtsey.  
  
"You are new to the castle, are you not?" He studied Scarlett.  
  
"Yes, I'm Bridget, laird."  
  
"Well Bridget, you happen to be in the right place at the right time. You are to stay with Ailíse at all times, is that clear?" He watched her nod her understanding. "If you're not with her, find another maid and inform Ian at once. Under no circumstances am I to find what I found tonight. Is that clear?" He growled. "You will not leave her alone with any grenadier, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," she squeaked, slipping into the maid's room. She watched, listening carefully as he pulled Ian to the side.  
  
"I said I would not stand in your way of winning her, but if I ever catch you with her as I did tonight I will deal with you personally." Destro hauled him from the room, out of Scarlett's earshot.   
  
Shipwreck sighed, "See old metal head won't let anyone near her."  
  
Doc added, "We need to get a sample of what ever they gave her to analyze and figure out the device Mindbender used. Flint..."  
  
"Flint, snap out of it!" Beach Head yelled, shaking him. "I know this can't be easy for you, but we'll get her back."  
  
"We need to get to her now" Flint growled, bracing his hands on the table as he stood.  
  
"Flint, I need time to figure out what they've done and how to reverse it. Pulling her out of there now could be the worse thing we could do. Give me a few days," Doc pleaded.  
  
"Flint's right, we need to act. That guy isn't gonna' stay away from her for ever," Shipwreck turned the radio down.  
  
"I say let's sneak in an' keep a closer eye on them. We've got a map of the passageways, including the one to her room," Beach Head interjected.  
  
"Doc and I will go in tonight. It's late and Destro's warned the grenadiers off. Now's our time for Doc to look at her." Flint walked to the closet, removing the grenadier uniform and mask.  
  
******************   
Destro shoved Ian into his chambers, locking the door behind him. "You're Grandfather and I have decided to move up the handfasting. You will not go to her until then, do you understand?" Destro growled, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"Yes, sir," he gulped.  
  
"Good, now get back to your quarters and don't let this happen again," Destro shoved him towards the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shipwreck and Beach Head stayed behind; Shipwreck to monitor the radio, Beach Head to guard the passageway's entrance. Disguised as a grenadier, Flint led Doc through the passageways to the panel inside Ailíse's dressing room.   
  
"What the," Scarlett mumbled under her breath, hearing the rusted bolts creak as Flint and Doc forced the panel open. She crept to the back of the closet, lifting a heavy vase over her head, ready to send it crashing over the intruder's head when she felt a pair of hands lift it from hers.   
  
"Easy, Scarlett. It's me, Flint...you nearly took Doc out," he chuckled, nodding towards the medic squeezing through the door.   
  
"Damn it, you scared the hell out of me," she hissed, pulling them into the darkened chambers.   
  
"Where is she?" Flint whispered, scanning the shadows.  
  
"In the bedroom, but she's still restless. Doc?"  
  
"Let me see her. The two of you watch out while I examine her." Doc set his black bag on table, pulling out his stethoscope.  
  
Scarlett led them to the bed where Ailíse slept. She was in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. "Flint, hold her arm, I need a blood sample to run," Doc hissed, summoning him to the bed.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in her ear, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Dash?" She murmured, trying to open her eyes.  
  
"She's settling down, keep talking to her," Doc smirked, fastening a tourniquet over her wrist to draw his sample. She flinched for a split second. "Flint...talk to her."  
  
"Allie, can you hear me, sweetheart? I'm here," Flint murmured softly, kissing her ear.  
  
"Dash..."  
  
"Yes," he wrapped his arm across her shoulders, toying with the sleeve of her nightgown. He rested his head on top of hers.   
  
"COBRA, something shiny on the side of the mountain, we can't get control, going down...."  
  
"Shhhh, it's all right, you're safe now," he soothed her.  
  
"My head hurts, I can't fall asleep...have to get away from the fire."  
  
"Shhhh, it's all right, you're safe. I promise."  
  
"Don't leave.... me," she sighed heavily, drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I can't stay much longer with you...I'll be back for you, get some rest," he gently pulled himself from the bed, watching her snuggle into her pillow. "Doc?"  
  
"Her vital signs were good, but her eyes are dazed from the sedative Destro gave her."  
  
"Are you sure we can't take her out of here now?" Flint shifted his attention to her sleeping form.  
  
"She's weak and drugged. I need to run an analysis of this and find out how they're controlling her mind," Doc replied, holding up the blood sample. "Where's the mask she wears?"   
  
"It's over there on the dressing table," Scarlett pointed, leading him to the mask.  
  
"I need to see it," Doc carefully lifted it in his hands, studying every detail of its design. "Look at this...it's light. The band here at he base of the neck, looks like the device but I can't be sure. I need to know how often she wears it," Doc frowned, setting it down on the dresser.  
  
"I haven't seen her wearing it too much lately, only when she's outside," Scarlett sighed, tracing her fingers over it.  
  
"She was wearing it the day she collapsed," Flint growled, pulling Scarlett's hand away from it.  
  
"Scarlett, keep an eye on everything she does, what she wears, and what she eats," Doc shook his head, gathering his supplies.  
  
"And, try to keep Ian away from her," Flint fumed.  
  
"Doc, head back to the pub. I'm staying here within the passages to keep an eye on her. Let me know what you find out. I'll slip into the grenadiers whenever I get a chance, but for now I'll shadow her. Beach Head will meet you at the entrance to the passage. Be careful," Flint warned, closing the passageway behind him. "Scarlett, get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on her tonight," Flint pulled the mask away, settling on the edge of the bed. He dozed off to a light sleep, waking as she began to stir with the first traces of sunlight painting the room. He slipped inside the dressing room to watch her from the shadows.   
  
"I've got her," Scarlett yawned, closing the door to the dressing room. She walked over to the drapes, pulling them apart.  
  
"Bridget," she frowned, dragging a blanket over her eyes to block the sunlight.  
  
Scarlett smirked humorously. "You left instructions to wake you early, milady."  
  
"Early, not at dawn, five more minutes, please," she yawned, rolling over.  
  
Flint suppressed a grin, watching the pair.   
  
********************   
Flint was still hiding in the dressing area when he heard Ian knock at the door. Scarlett waved him back while heading for the door.  
  
"Morning, Bridget, is Lady Ailíse awake yet?" he smiled, placing his hand along the doorjamb.  
  
"Yes, she's taking a bath right now and will be down shortly. Would you like for me to give her a message?" Scarlett asked, slowly closing the door.  
  
"Yes, let her know I'm waiting to take her down to breakfast," he moved his hand to stop her from shutting him out. "I can wait in the parlor while she dresses."  
  
"You'll have to wait outside. The laird left strict orders that no grenadiers were allowed in her chambers," she placed her hand on his chest, blocking his entrance.  
  
"Very well, I'll wait right here," he nodded, stepping back to the hall as she closed the door.  
Scarlett signaled to Flint to get back when Ailíse came back into the room. "Milady, Ian is waiting for you in the hall. What would you like to wear today?"  
  
"Please, don't make such a fuss over me, Bridget. Margaret drove me mad with all of that. I can get my own clothes out, thanks anyway," she sighed, opening the doors to her dressing area where Flint was hiding.  
  
"No, milady, please allow me. I'm new here and the laird gave me specific instructions. I don't want him angry with me," Scarlett frantically attempted to keep her away from the doors.  
  
"If you insist; I'm going riding after breakfast," Ailíse shrugged, walking towards her dresser. "Have you seen my swimsuit?" She called over her shoulder, dropping her towel as she sat at her vanity.   
  
"I'll check the wardrobe, milady," Scarlett waved Flint further inside, looking through the hangers. "Where is it?" She hissed, rummaging through the rows of clothes.   
  
"Give her this," Flint held up a black one piece. "She not going out in these," he hissed, nodding to the bikinis hanging behind him, "not with that joker around her."   
  
"You're unreal, you know that," Scarlett grumbled, snatching it from his hands. "Here you go, milady."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, accepting the clothing. Flint peered from his vantage point unable to stop himself, watching her get ready. He watched her grab her towel, wrapping it firmly around her before she stepped behind the screen in the corner of the room. He released a sigh as she disappeared from his sight.  
  
"Bridget, can you please lay out my training clothes when you're finished straightening up in here?" Ailíse asked, reaching for her mask. "I'll be back in a few hours," she leaned her neck to the side, fastening the mask in place.  
  
"Yes, milady," Scarlett bobbed a short curtsey, watching her pause at the door.   
  
"Bridget, if you're going to be my personal maid, please drop the milady when you're alone with me. It drives me nuts," she smirked beneath the mask. "If Margaret gives you any grief, let me know. I'll put a stop to it."  
  
"Yes...Ailíse," she grinned, turning to face Flint coming out of the closet. "Well?" Scarlett turned to Flint.  
  
"She's definitely in there, question is how do we pull her out?" He sighed, slipping his mask on over his head. "I've studied the layout of the castle and the grounds. I'm going to see what else I can find out. I'm headed through the passage and out to the gardens. I'll catch up with her in the stables."  
  
"Flint, she's wearing a swimsuit. Watch it, she's up to something. She didn't mention going for a swim to Ian when she left here."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that," he grinned, slipping inside the passageway.  
  
**********************   
  
Doc scanned the tests results. He scowled, lifting his radio. He reported his findings to Flint and Hawk, telling both that the answers lie in the castle. He warned everyone to keep a careful eye on Lady Jaye.  
  
*********************   
  
Flint found her a short time later getting on to her horse. The groom was holding it for her as she climbed up. Standing back, he listened to Ian approaching her, "Ailíse, I thought I'd find you here. You're uncle has given express orders that a guard must accompany you."  
  
"Ian, it isn't necessary, I feel fine. Please send the grenadiers back," she pleaded.  
  
"I can't. I have orders," he sighed, moving closer to her side.  
  
"Well, then only one will accompany me. You, over there, can you ride," she called over her shoulder, pointing to Flint.   
  
"Aye, milady," he replied, with a swift nod.   
  
"Ailíse, I have to go with you. Destro's orders," Ian growled softly, placing his hand comfortably on her thigh.  
  
"And, I will choose the others," she pulled the reins, giving her horse its head.  
  
Flint held back a chuckle.   
  
Ian led the group, including Sean, Flint, and Ailíse through the woods. Flint fell back far enough from the group, allowing the others to forget he was even there as he waited for her to make her break. He waited, pulling his horse back. He allowed it to rest, knowing if she let her horse go he'd need his at full strength to catch her. They we're going through the trails, deep in the woods when she spotted her chance. Ian was lost in a conversation with Sean when she quietly slipped away from them. Flint caught her subtle retreat and gave pursuit the moment she gave her horse its head, allowing it to fly in full gallop.  
  
"Of all the bloody luck," she growled, catching sight of her pursuer over her shoulder. "Why can't I have a moments peace?" She sighed, charging through a dense copse of trees. She reveled at her ability to lose him so easily as she lost sight of him, pulling her horse to a halt. She slipped down from the saddle; grabbing the reins to lead her horse a short distance to a secluded pond she'd discovered a few weeks prior on an outing with a groom.   
  
Flint spotted her, tying her horse to a tree when he entered the area. He strained his eyes, following her movements. He dismounted, leading his horse to hers. He paused, watching her slip her riding clothes off, revealing the black one-piece swimsuit. It had a tank top design to it, but the bottom was cut high. Flint gulped, tying his horse next to hers. He saw her tense when the horses began prancing in their place, kicking their hooves into the dusty ground.   
  
"I don't need a babysitter. Will you please go back to the stables?" She pleaded, removing her mask. She tossed it to her clothing before she dived into the cool water.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady, but I can't. I'll stay a distance if you promise no more tricks though," he grinned, leaning on a large boulder as she surfaced.  
  
"Who are you? You don't sound familiar?" She studied him, raking her hair back through her fingers. Water rivulets rolled along her neck and shoulders.  
  
"I'm Connor, ma'am," he answered, bowing his head to her.  
  
"Well, Connor, you have yourself a deal. Just don't hover, please," she lunged forward into a breaststroke beginning short laps across the pond.  
  
"If you wanted to take a swim, you could have done so in the castle," his eyes followed her every move.  
  
"Sure, if you don't count a squad watching me," she growled, diving to turn.   
  
He waited for her to surface. Not spotting any bubbles, he ran to the edge of the pond where he'd last seen her. He leaned forward, shifting his leg.  
  
"GOTCHA!" She swiped his leg out from under him, knocking him into the water. "Still doubt I can handle myself?" She laughed, swimming away from him.  
  
"I've never doubted you, Allie," he coughed, expelling water from his lungs. He paused, watching her turn to face him.   
  
"Who are you?" Her eyes went wide, backing away from him.  
  
"Connor," he carefully moved towards her.  
  
"I've...never seen you before," she stammered, slipping as the bottom dropped out from below her.  
  
Flint dove to pull her up. Her arms flailing as she choked on the water she'd swallowed. He wrapped an arm around her, swimming to the side. He laid her down on the sandy bank, rubbing her back while she caught her breath. "Turnabout's fair play, milady," he chuckled softly.  
  
"How dare you?" She growled, forgetting he'd called her a different name.  
  
"Sh..." He covered her mouth with his hand. "The others are close by; I doubt you'd trade your few minutes of freedom for your sanctuary. I returned just before the rescue. I apologize if I startled you." He slowly removed his hand, nodding to the riders approaching. "The horses are well hidden. We can stay a while longer." He sighed, pulling a boot off to drain the water from it.  
  
"You're not going to sound the alarm?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Why should I? You're a big girl," he sighed, pouring water from his other boot.  
  
"You surprise me. The others would have summoned Ian in a heartbeat," she frowned, throwing a stone across the water.  
  
"They're afraid of him," Flint shrugged, gathering his thoughts.   
  
"Fear...no. He's well respected," she sighed, falling back on her elbows. She looked up to see him starring at her. "You don't know him that well, do you?" She scrutinized his face, bringing her knees to her chest. He watched her fold her arms over her knees, resting her chin upon them.   
  
"I know him well enough to know we'd never see eye to eye on certain things," Flint tossed a stone in his hand, skipping it across the water. "Sides, everyone knows Ian's got a thing for you."  
  
"Can we please not discuss Ian?" She snorted, abruptly standing to her feet. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired of Ian this, and Ian that." She cast him a sad smile, before wading into the water.  
  
He scanned the area, catching a flash of light in the trees. He stood, drawing his sidearm.  
  
"Connor?" She swam to where he stood. "What is it?"  
  
"We have company, milady. I need you to act as you normally would. Go and get yourself dressed," he offered her his free hand, helping her from the water.  
  
"How many?" She hissed, pulling her clothes on over her wet suit.  
  
"I'm not sure," he growled, watching her slip her mask over her head.   
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
"No, follow me," he grabbed her hand, dragging her along behind him to the horses. He heard a bullet whiz past him, striking a tree. "MOVE!" He roared, returning fire. He backed himself up to the horses, seizing the reins with his free hand.  
  
"Move," she hissed, raising a colt .45 from a small holster on her saddle. She tightened her hold on the reins, guiding her horse in front of him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Flint growled.  
  
"I'm not the bloody target here. You are," she spat, taking aim. "Damn them all," she fired, striking a rock near the sniper. "We need to get back to the castle and send out a search party. I want to know if it's COBRA or one of those bloody Joes." She fumed, kicking the flanks of her horse.  
  
Flint scowled, racing after her. "What makes you think the Joes are involved?" He yelled through gritted teeth, bringing his horse alongside hers.  
  
"Those bastards drove me off the cliffs. If it wasn't for them, I'd know my bloody past, now wouldn't I?" She spat, striking her horse to a full gallop, and pulling ahead of him.   
  
"Damn Destro," Flint clutched the reins tightly in his hands, commanding his horse to pursue her. He chased her down to a dense copse of trees. Drawing up to the side of her horse, he reached for the halter of her horse, pulling it to stop. The look in her eyes spoke volumes to him. He could read her pain, her frustration; yet he couldn't react, as he knew he should. "Are you all right?" A lame question, but one he knew he had to ask.  
  
"Do I look like I'm all right?" She screamed, pummeling his arm as he tried to lift her from her saddle.  
  
"No, you look like you've been through hell and back," he growled, wrapping his arms about her to block her attack. He gently lowered her to the ground. "Stay right there," he commanded, swinging his leg over to dismount. He watched her step back. "I said, stay there."  
  
"How dare you order me?" She challenged, clenching her fists to her sides.  
  
"Don't give me the high and mighty lady-of-the-manor routine," he growled, pulling her to the side. "You need to calm down before you ride up to the castle. Do you think they'll let you go out riding again, seeing you like this?" He watched her façade crumble before his eyes. The woman whose strength had pushed him through many battles was breaking down in tears. "Please don't cry," he saw the tears, brimming in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You're like the others. You think everything's black and white," she sobbed. "You're right about one thing though, the high and mighty lady of the manor isn't permitted to cry. No, she's not permitted to do a damn thing. My life is in shreds; I can't go for a ride unless I have a full detachment with me because of COBRA and ...."  
  
"Sh...crying won't solve anything," he soothed her, rocking her in his arms. She wasn't fighting him. He scanned the area, waiting for her to calm down. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "We need to get back to the castle and let them know you're safe," he gently lifted her to her feet.  
  
"You're right," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She walked to her horse, pulling herself up into the saddle while she waited for him. "What are you doing?" She frowned, watching him circle his horse over to a tree.   
  
He smiled, reaching for a flower from the hanging branch just as he had done whenever he took her riding. "It's not as beautiful as you, but..."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, accepting it from his hand. She felt a strange sensation, an odd sort of deja vous as her fingers brushed over his. A spark of something sent goose bumps over her arm.   
  
Flint knew he had reached her when she lifted the flower to her nose, inhaling its fragrance. She paused, sighing to herself as she slipped the bloom inside the loose fabric of her shirt to keep it safe.  
*********************   
  
It was early in the afternoon when they returned to the stables. Ian saw her hair and clothing damp.   
  
"Where have you been? I've had search teams scouring the land for her. What happened?" Clenching his fists tightly, he charged up to Flint.   
  
"How dare you yell at him? He did nothing but follow your orders to follow me. You and Sean were too busy to notice when I left the group, but he did not." Ailíse raised her voice, causing all to take notice. "You want to ream him for following your orders? If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have escaped from a sniper." She swung her leg down from the saddle, standing up to Ian with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sniper?" Ian turned to Flint. "Where?"  
  
"Down by the pond, off the northern pasture," Flint spoke up. "He startled the horses, and sent her from her saddle into the water."  
  
"My God, Sean, get several squads and scour the area," Ian fumed, pulling her into his arms. "We warned you about the dangers."  
  
"I can handle myself, ask Connor," she nodded to where Flint had been standing a moment ago. "He'll tell you; I scared the sniper off myself." She turned. "Connor? Where is he?"  
  
"He's probably off with the others. I'll find him later. Let's get you inside to Bridget," Ian wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her inside the castle past Flint, hiding in the passageways.   
  
******************   
  
Destro watched them enter from his study. "They're back Reverend Barrett." He sighed, turning to face Daniel Buchanan and the vicar.  
  
"I've already spoken with Ian," Daniel looked towards Destro. "Have you told Ailíse?"   
  
"She will agree. I have no worries," Destro reached for a file on his desk. "I believe you'll find everything in order." He handed the file to Daniel, waiting for him to read.  
  
"Yes, everything's in order," Daniel grinned, closing the file. 


	11. Chapter 11

The castle was settled down for the night when Flint came out of the passage, kneeling over Scarlett.  
  
"What? Oh, it's you," she shook herself awake.  
  
"Is she asleep?" He crept to the door, peering towards the bed.  
  
"Yeah...she's been out of it since she came back from that ride. What happened? She stayed in, refusing to go down to the training field. She was spent most of the afternoon sitting on the window seat, reading." Scarlett slipped past him, walking towards the bed.  
  
"COBRA vipers were in the woods," Flint whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked towards the door.  
  
"It's locked. I secured it when she came back from dinner. No one will come so long as she's asleep. Destro told me to get him if she has another nightmare," Scarlett whispered.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll stay with her as long as possible. Doc wanted me to give you this," he handed her a bottle of pills.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A mild sedative...it's safer than what they've been giving her. If she starts with the headaches, slip one into her drink. If it becomes a migraine, give her two. Three will knock her out," Flint clenched his jaw. "Did you learn anything new?"  
  
"You mean besides the proper way to dust a room," she rolled her eyes, "No. Something big is going down. Margaret knows, but she won't say a word. The woman's gloating about her new assignment."  
  
"What about Ian?" Flint's eyes narrowed on the bed.   
  
"Destro practically ripped him to shreds the last time he caught him in here. He won't be back." Scarlett placed her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. "He's crazy about her.... but I don't see her falling for him." She reassured him, turning towards her small room. "I need to get some sleep. Are you staying a while?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll watch her," he leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.  
  
Flint had just nodded off when he heard her cry out to him. "Easy, sweetheart, I'm here," he slipped into the bed, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Can't fall asleep...I have to get away," she cried softly, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Rook," Flint adjusted his earpiece. "It's starting again.... she's having another nightmare." He heard Doc grumble under his breath.  
  
"Talk to her, she needs to hear your voice," Doc pushed Shipwreck to the side, taking his seat at the radio.  
  
"The fire...I have to get away from..." She gasped.  
  
"Convince her she's not in the fire. Tell her she's safe, there's no fire." Doc coached, looking towards the others.   
  
"Feed her some lines," Shipwreck grinned, leaning on his elbow. "This should be good. We all need some fresh material."  
  
"SHIPWRECK!" Beach Head jerked him out of his chair, shoving him to the side. "Tell her we kicked some major snake ass." The ranger sneered at Shipwreck.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead...take a front row seat. Shipwreck muttered, grabbing another chair.  
  
"Shhh...you're safe, now," Flint murmured in her ear, listening to her sigh. She rolled over with a playful smile on her lips. Her arms slipping around his neck, she cooed softly.  
  
"She's settling down," Flint groaned, feeling her hands roam over his chest.  
  
"Ah...maybe....ah...he should turn off the bug," Shipwreck stammered, looking towards Beach Head.  
  
"What the..." Beach Head frowned, scratching his head.  
  
"I mean you know..." Shipwreck grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Shipwreck, get your mind out of," Doc growled.   
  
"Wait," Flint frowned, tracing his fingers over the necklace she wore. "She was wearing this last night and today."  
  
"What is it?" Doc leaned towards the mic.  
  
"I c...an't get this... off her..." Flint stammered over the static created by the necklace as he tugged on its clasp.   
  
"Oh...this is getting good," Shipwreck leaned over, turning up the volume. He caught Doc's glare while pulling his chair closer. "What? Geesh.... all right.... all right." He sighed, raking his cap from his head. "Flint, I know it's been awhile but maybe you should turn off the listening device. We really don't need to hear you and the lady, especially poor Beach Head over here---he hasn't gotten any since..."  
  
"SHIPWRECK!" Beach Head snapped, yanking him away from the table.  
  
"The necklace, you morons...the damn necklace....I can't get this necklace off of her," Flint growled.  
  
"Knight, I think that's the device. Don't remove it until we figure a way to get it off her. It may have built in safety features that could do further harm to her," Doc snatched the mic up. "I'll let the base know what you've found. Stay close to her."  
  
"Any closer and he'd..."  
  
"SHIPWRECK!" Doc hit him with his notepad.   
  
"Ow...can't a guy just point out the obvious," the sailor grumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
"Keep a close eye on her until I figure a way to deactivate that necklace," Doc growled, switching the radio off. "Showtime's over, Shipwreck. Beach Head, monitor the radio and keep him off of it." Doc stormed off to his room. "I've got to figure out how to get that device shut down before it kills her."  
  
*****************   
  
"Wake up," Scarlett slapped his face lightly. "Flint, get your ass out of there now, before she sees you," she hissed, peeling his arm away from the sleeping woman beside him.   
  
"Huh, five more minutes," he waved her off.  
  
"Five minutes? Are you out of your mind? Get out of here," Scarlett flicked his ear with her index finger.  
  
"Grrr," he opened one eye, deftly catching her hand in his as she went to flick him again. "What time is it?" He took in his surroundings, the morning sunlight creeping into the room.  
  
"The grenadiers are already hitting the training fields," Scarlett walked to the windows, pulling the drapes shut. "She'll be waking up soon. If she catches you," she warned.   
  
"Damn, I've got to get out of here," he fumbled for his boots. "Any idea what's going on today?"   
  
"No, but Margaret will be here soon with her breakfast tray. She said "Ailíse" has a big day," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you try to gain Margaret's trust?" Flint raised an eye, catching a dark scowl flash over Scarlett's face. "Ok, I guess not." He chuckled, standing next to the bed. "I'm headed to see what the grenadiers are up to. You keep a close eye on her." He leaned over brushing a light kiss over Lady Jaye's brow before disappearing into the passageways.   
  
***********************   
  
Cobra Commander called a meeting with Mindbender, Zartan, and Major Bludd in the back of a small inn not far from the castle. The three men listened, rolling their eyes as the commander proceeded to blame his recent failures on his men lacking courage.  
  
"How much more of this are we going to take?" Major Bludd grumbled to Zartan.  
  
"As much as he's willing to pay for my time," the mercenary smirked, checking the time. "I'm getting paid by the..."  
  
"Hour...we know," Mindbender shuddered. "I still say I could create a better leader for us," he snorted, watching COBRA Commander waving his arms dramatically before examining his monocle.  
  
"Mindbender, have you heard a word I ssssaid?" COBRA Commander slammed his hands down to the table in front of him.  
  
"Why yes, my dear COBRA Commander?" Mindbender huffed on the monocle, wiping it off with the edge of his cape. "You want to know the status of our attempts to bring you Lady Jaye?"   
  
"Finally, sssomeone who lissstensss!"   
  
"Yes, Commander. I have Major Bludd and Zartan going to speak with Destro.... to make peace with him."   
  
"Peaccce," he hissed.  
  
"Yes, we need to open a dialogue for discussion. Destro has barred me from the castle, preventing me from completing her reprogramming. He refuses access to her if we use any drugs stronger than a sedative on her. I don't believe it's necessary in light of the way she executed that rescue. It clearly showed she's loyal to him. Now, we have to convince   
Destro to allow us to use her skills."  
  
"Why is Desssstro protecting her?" COBRA Commander leaned into Zartan's face.  
  
"We still don't know but I have vipers looking for answers as we speak," Major Bludd interrupted, drawing the Commanders attention away from Zartan.  
  
"I'm more concerned with Zarana, she hasn't reported in since the rescue. The Joes may have figured out the switch," Zartan leaned back, studying his reflection in his knife.  
  
"Sssshe wasss paid well enough, let her figure her own way out," COBRA Commander spat.  
  
"Very well," Zartan scowled at the commander's reflection.   
  
"Zartan, I want you and Major Bludd to sssee Dessstro at onccce. Get him   
to sssee reassson, or take her by force if necessssary. Do not fail me," COBRA Commander leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes commander..." He replied with a sly grin.  
*******************   
  
"Bridget, can you get the door please? If its Ian, tell him I'm not feeling well this morning," Ailíse sat drying her hair.  
  
"Yes...mila...Ailíse," Scarlett frowned, walking towards the door. She looked back at the vanity, opening the door to see Margaret standing with a tray.  
  
"Mornin' milady," the older woman set the tray down on the table. "Bridget, the laird wants you in the kitchens this morning," she nodded towards the door, waiting for her to leave.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
"Go on Bridget, I'll be fine," Ailíse smiled, setting her brush down. She watched her leave, slowly closing the door behind her.  
  
"What's the plan for today, Margaret? Why did he order Bridget to the kitchens?" Ailíse scowled.  
  
"Now, milady, you should be happy. The sun's shinin' and..."  
  
"Margaret, please...I'm not in the mood for old wives tales...what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Break yer fast, and I'll tell ye all in due time," she patted her on the shoulder, nodding to a blonde haired maid in the doorway to enter. "Sara, will take ye ta tha countess' chambers when yer finished. You've a long day, milady."   
  
*******************   
  
"Beach Head, something's going on," Shipwreck frowned, removing his earphones. "They pulled Scarlett away from her."  
  
"Tell Flint. He'll know what to do...we're still waiting on Hawk to get back to us," Beach Head reached for a jacket. "I'm headed down to the pub to see if anything's going on. I'll be back."  
  
********************   
  
Scarlett found Flint in the outer bailey of the castle watching the training sessions.  
  
"They ordered me back to the kitchens," she whispered, walking past him.  
  
"Shipwreck told me," he moved to the side, standing outside the gate. "I'm covering for someone. I'll see what I can find out down here. Ian's not around...his squad's here but he's not."  
  
"He's probably with Liam or Sean."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I've got this sinking feeling he's done something to upset her. Did she say anything to you?" Flint sighed heavily.  
  
"No...she's still out of it though. I'll keep my eyes open. I've got to get back before I'm missed." She glared towards the kitchen doors.  
  
"Radio the others if you find out anything. Here's my replacement. I'll find out where Ian is," Flint growled, walking towards the other grenadier.  
  
********************   
  
"Zartan, Major Bludd, I did not expect to see you so soon. What does Cobra Commander want now?" Destro opened the door to his study.  
  
"You know what he wants, Destro. How about making this easy on all of us and giving Lady Jaye to us? Mindbender won't harm her." Major Bludd pushed past him to the sidebar.  
  
"It's not up for discussion, she stays here." Destro shrugged, taking his brandy decanter away from Major Bludd.  
  
"The commander wants her turned over immediately, or else," Zartan interjected.  
  
"Or what? Cobra Commander knows what we are capable of defending ourselves, and will do so. Now, I suggest you leave or I'll have my grenadiers show you the door. And gentlemen, inform the Commander that if he tries anything to take her from here. He will not get far. We will retaliate," Destro warned.  
  
"Destro, be reasonable. You can't hide her here forever. The Joes probably have figured out the switch. Zarana has not been heard from since you escaped the island," Major Bludd paused in the doorway.  
  
"Hmmm," Destro paused, turning towards the window. "Perhaps we can arrange something...if the Joes have Zarana, they'll be here soon. Send Mindbender to me at once.... then we'll discuss an arrangement. Now, gentlemen, I suggest you locate Mindbender for me immediately," Destro sneered, hitting a small button on his desk, summoning Liam. "The gentlemen have overstayed their welcome...show them out."  
Scarlett watched the two mercenaries being escorted through the kitchens. I better warn the others...COBRA's here.   
************************   
Major Bludd and Zartan returned to find Cobra Commander plotting his next move.   
  
"Destro refuses to turn her over to us until he sees Mindbender," Major Bludd rushed to tell him.   
  
"Dessstro refusssess! Isss ssshe ssstill there? What doessss he want Mindbender for?" COBRA Commander cleared the table with his arm.  
"We couldn't get past his study to see if she was around but the grenadiers are training on the fields. She could be out there," Zartan took a seat at the table, kicking back in his chair. He rested his arms behind his head for a moment, waiting for the Commander's orders.  
"Forget about the grenadierssss...I want her brought in at once. Mindbender, sssee Dessstro at once!"  
  
Zartan swung his legs down slowly before slipping from the room to find the 'Noks.   
"Has anyone heard from Zarana?" Zartan looked from Buzzer to Torch as he kicked Buzzer's chair out from under him.   
"Blimey...wha ja do tha' for," Buzzer whined, picking himself up from the floor. Hearing Torch laugh, Zartan grabbed him by the vest, pulling him closer as he snarled. "Check out the Joes base and see if she's still there. If we can't get her out, we'll nab the real Lady Jaye as a bargaining tool. I can't afford to lose Zarana. She knows too much." He sneered towards the other room, listening to COBRA Commander ranting at Major Bludd.  
  
******************   
  
"Flint...Zartan and Major Bludd were here," Scarlett hissed, dusting a suit of armor.   
  
"Were?"  
  
"I saw them leaving a while ago....Ian's still not around and I can't find her any where."   
  
"Keep your eyes peeled, if COBRA showed up once....they'll be back. Ian's probably hiding her." He clenched his fists involuntarily. "I'll catch you later," he fumed, stalking off.  
  
*******************   
  
"First, you won't see me, and then you insult me by having your guards treat me in such a manner..." Mindbender protested as he was searched.  
  
"Unless you want me to have them remove you, I suggest you sit down and we'll discuss the situation at hand" Destro retorted.  
  
"You know our stance. We want Lady Jaye handed over to us. We have plans for her...Cobra Commander demands compensation for the damages sustained to the base   
in terms of using her intelligence gathering skills," Mindbender declared, peering through his monocle.  
  
"The problem still remains that her mind is still fighting itself. Can you suppress her memories further without the use of drugs or killing her?" Destro stared through him.  
  
"I can complete the adjustments but she must be turned over soon."   
  
"Fine. Liam, come here. Please find Ian and arrange for Ailíse to be made available to the doctor," Destro paused, seeing Mindbender's gleeful expression. "Mindbender is not to be shown where she is, and if he harms her... Kill him!" Destro sprayed a fine smoke from his wrist in Mindbender's direction, rendering him unconscious before he hit the floor.   
  
************************   
  
"No...I won't allow this," Ian argued.  
  
"You have no choice...the laird was quiet clear. If any harms comes to her, you can kill Mindbender by Destro's orders," Liam growled, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Believe me.... I will," Ian sneered towards the wine cellar of the hunting lodge. He turned his attention towards Ailíse sitting in the den. She was curled up with a book of poetry.   
  
"She's not going to feel any pain so long as he works quickly," Liam closed his eyes, shaking his head. "There's no other choice...do you want her to suffer more than she is now. If he doesn't complete what he started, she'll remain tormented. Is that how you want to start your life together? Is it?"  
  
"No," Ian hung his head low for a moment, opening his hand to receive a vial from Liam.   
  
Liam watched Ian pour her a cup of tea from the serving tray.  
  
"Ailíse, luv, can I get you something to drink?" Ian smiled, walking towards her holding a cup of tea laced with a heavy sedative. Watching as she finished her tea, Ian moved to her side as she fell asleep. He gently lifted her in his arms, nodding to Liam to get Mindbender. He carried her upstairs to her room.  
  
"Ah...there she is," Mindbender shook his frustration, walking towards the bed. He sat on the edge, lifting a small flashlight to check her eyes. "Excellent...I should have her under control in no time," he smirked, opening his bag.  
  
Ian reached for his berretta, unlocking the safety. "I'm warning you...you had better not harm her or..."   
  
"Ian, he knows what he's doing," Liam placed his hand over the berretta lowering it. He watched Mindbender shudder under Ian's glare. "He also knows if he harms her...he's dead. Don't you doctor?"  
  
"Rest assure, she'll be fine. I dare say this is my finest work to date," Mindbender quickly adjusted the necklace around her neck, watching her flinch for a second. He felt the muzzle of the berretta in his back. "It's a reflex...I assure you...she's fine."  
  
"We'll see. Lock him up until she wakes," Ian growled, pulling her into his arms.   
  
Mindbender looked back from the door.   
  
**********************   
  
"Sorry" she yawned, stretching. " I guess I was pretty tired.... didn't mean to doze off on you. Ian...how did I get up here?" She frowned, resting her hand on the pillow behind her head. Ian reached for it.  
"How are you feeling, sleepyhead?" He lightly kissed her palm.   
  
"Better with you here," she sighed, smiling at him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Flint stood back waiting for Liam and Sean to pass him. They were dragging a groggy Mindbender behind them.  
  
"You...guard the door," Liam snapped at Flint.  
  
Flint took his post against the door. He heard Mindbender speak up first.  
  
"I've done exactly what you've asked...we want her handed over to us immediately."  
  
"Ah...ah...I never stated that I would be so callous as to hand her over, did I?" Destro snorted, walking towards the sidebar. "A brandy?"  
  
"No...don't change subjects with me," the doctor fumed. "First, you summon me with your orders to complete the reprogramming with promises..."  
  
"I promised nothing.... did you honestly believe I'd simply hand her over to COBRA? She's too valuable to my ultimate goal." He sneered over his sniffer. "Have her memories been suppressed?"  
  
"Suppressed?" Mindbender cackled. "You could say Lady Jaye is dead. There's no way her memories of her time with the Joes could possibly return. Right now her mind's a blank slate."  
  
Flint paled as he listened to Mindbender's words.   
  
"We shall see...I'll let you know her availability to COBRA in a few days," Destro reached for his phone, and dialed. "I want to know how she is....you understand? Liam, show him the door."   
  
"Now see here!" Mindbender resisted his escort.  
  
"NO! COBRA Commander does not have any say in what members of my clan do. You can leave on your own.... OR, I can have you forcefully removed. The choice is yours," Destro sneered.  
  
"I'm going but this isn't over," Mindbender spat, wrenching his arm free of Liam.  
  
Flint's pursuit of him was cut short the moment he heard Destro hit the speakerphone.  
  
"How is she, Ian?"  
  
"She's sleeping, laird. Shall I bring her back to the castle?"  
  
"No...keep her there until further notice. I'll send a detachment to escort her back. Is Margaret watching her?"  
  
"Yes, she said she was sleeping peacefully. The procedure took a lot out of her...she's weak." Ian bit his lower lip.  
  
"She'll be fine...it had to be done. Let her rest, I'll call you later."  
  
Flint scowled, stalking off to find Scarlett.  
**********************   
  
"Ailíse?" She lifted her head towards the door.  
  
"Ian...what time is it?" She frowned, adjusting her eyes to the darkened room.   
  
"It's after 8...I thought you might be hungry," he sat on the edge of the bed, tracing the back of his hand along her jaw.  
  
"I'm famished...but I think I'll take a shower first. Please have a tray sent up," she stifled a yawn.   
  
"I thought you might like to have dinner with me. We haven't spent any time alone since the beach," he smiled.  
  
"Let me get a shower and I'll be down." She smiled, pulling her self up. "I'm a disaster."  
  
"You...never...I'll be downstairs. Margaret went back to the castle." He paused in the doorway. "The others are on watch."  
*********************   
  
"C'mon Shipwreck.... you heard Flint. He wants us to check out Destro's hunting lodge," Beach Head grumbled at the sailor who was resting his head on the table.  
  
"I don't' see why he'd send her somewhere on his estate when he's got that castle," Shipwreck raised his head, rubbing his eyes. "He's probably got her locked up in a tower."  
  
"Flint's checking the castle with Scarlett...we got the lodge," Beach Head pulled him from the table. "Now, move your sorry ass."   
  
"All right...all right," Shipwreck groaned, pulling on his jacket and watch cap.  
***********************  
  
Ailíse came down to dinner an hour later feeling refreshed and dressed in a strapless beige dress with a straight skirt that stopped just above her knees.   
  
"Ian?" She called his name as she stepped off the stairs. Looking around, she noticed a dim light coming from under a door. "Oh...my," she paused in the door, glancing towards a small table near the windows. The room was illuminated in candlelight. Ian was adjusting the stereo.  
  
"You look beautiful," he turned, walking towards her, his eyes drinking her in. "I'm glad Margaret decided to pack that for you. Dinner is ready," he gestured towards the table.  
  
"How did you manage all this?" She paused at the back of her chair.  
  
"I have my ways," he chuckled, pulling out her chair. "Besides, I thought you'd like a break from the castle. A nice quiet evening, just the two of us?" He walked to a small cart lifting their salad plates.  
"I guess you do," she smiled, draping her napkin across her lap. She waited for him to be seated. "Ian, why did my Uncle want me to stay here?" She saw hesitation cross his brow for a second.  
  
"He's handling business from the castle and didn't want you to be disturbed," he replied, pouring a goblet of wine for each of them.  
  
"Business?"  
  
"He's in meetings with COBRA..."  
  
"Why does he persist in treating me like a helpless child?" She stabbed a tomato with her fork. "Why?"  
  
"We want to make sure you're safe," Ian reached for her hand. "Please...don't let them ruin this evening," he gently squeezed her hand in his.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry," she looked down at the table. "You really did go overboard."  
  
"Well, it is not often I get to spend a quiet evening alone with my beautiful fiancée, now is it?" He winked at her, lifting his goblet.  
  
"No, I guess not," she chuckled softly.  
*****************   
  
"Beach Head and Shipwreck are headed for the lodge," Flint whispered over his shoulder to Scarlett scrubbing the floor outside Ailíse's chambers.  
  
"Good, did you check the cellars?"  
  
"Nothing there...did you check the storage rooms?" He stepped out of her way.  
  
"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Remind me to thank Margaret for this," she groaned, standing up with her bucket. "I'm headed for the maid's area...if Margaret knows something, she may be gloating again. Why don't you check the grenadiers' barracks?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." He stepped away from her and stopped. "Scarlett?"  
  
"We'll get her back," she nodded. "Go and see what you can find out."  
*****************   
  
"That was delicious," she sat back in her chair, looking towards the window. The moonlight trickled across the flagstone patio outside the window.  
  
"That's not all," Ian opened a bottle of champagne, sending the cork flying across the room and bouncing off a vase. Both cringed involuntarily at the sound of the cork ricocheting upwards.   
  
"You know you may want to give that to the lab guys," she suppressed a humorous smirk.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They're always looking for new ideas for the latest deadly weapon, aren't they?" She laughed at his confusion.  
  
"I didn't realize I was marrying a comedian," he sighed, pouring two glasses.  
  
"It's my greatest secret," she mused, lifting her glass.  
  
"Not so fast," Ian stopped her. "A toast..."  
  
"A toast?"  
  
"Hmmm," he lifted his glass, moving closer to her. "To you, my luv, may you always know my love for you and never doubt that."  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Shh.... it's my toast," he watched her drink from her glass. "Dance with me?" He reached for her hand.  
  
"I'd love to," she smiled brightly as she stood. The music slowly drifted through to her subconscious, awaking her memories and the feelings of another private dinner. Feeling slightly disoriented from Mindbender's treatment, the wine, and champagne, she closed her eyes. She recalled being held as she danced to the same music. Lifting her face to Ian, she saw his morph to the other man's. "Ian?" She tensed in his arms.  
  
"Easy, luv," he caressed her cheek, tilting her face towards his. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," she shook the thoughts away, snuggling into his embrace.  
"Ailíse?" He softly whispered, stroking her hair. She slowly lifted her face, closing her eyes as his lips brushed over hers. Her mind still wrapped up in the memories, she began to respond to his kisses as Ian had guided her to a sofa. She fell back to the sofa with Ian; her hands roaming over his chest. Her mind's eye wasn't seeing Ian, as she tilted her head back. She softly moaned, feeling his hands caressing her skin.   
**********************  
  
"Shipwreck...move it," Beach Head hissed over his shoulder, waiting for the sailor to catch up with him.  
  
"You see anything?"  
  
"Shhh...I don't see any grenadiers. You're sure this is the place Flint wanted us to check out?"  
  
"Yeah...it's the only one for miles around...ain't it? He pushed past Beach Head to the corner of the window.   
  
"Checkin' it out...get down 'fore they see you," Beach Head shoved him to the side.  
  
Crouching by the windows, they saw a couple lying on the sofa. "Beach Head, I feel like a peepin' Tom standing here. Come on, let's move back," Shipwreck hissed, watching the man shifting on the sofa. His back was blocking their view; they watched him pushing himself up from the sofa, pulling the woman into his arms.  
  
Shipwreck pulled at Beach Head's arm, "C'mon, she's not here....do you see any Grenadiers?" They watched unable to understand what was being said.  
  
Ian felt her relaxing in his arms. He felt the warmth of her skin beneath his touch. Wanting her more as she responded to his kisses, he groaned. Breaking the kiss, he caressed her cheek. "Ailíse...let me make love to you...tonight." He stammered slightly unsure of himself. She responded by kissing him more deeply, hearing a deep growl as he lifted her into his arms.   
  
"Beach Head, if you want to watch somethin' then rent a porno, will ya? Let's go, this is getting..." Shipwreck was cut off by Beach Head's arm flying to his chest.  
  
"Wait!" He nodded towards the man, carrying the woman. They saw her face as Ian cradled her up to his chest, turning her towards the window for a brief instant.  
  
"Mother of Mercy!" Shipwreck's eyes went wide.  
  
"Let's move. We have to get her out of there before she does something she'll regret," Beach Head backed up, slipping into the shadows. "Shipwreck!"  
  
"You stay here, I'm gonna get Flint and let him know," Shipwreck fumbled for the radio.   
  
"There's no time! We have to get up there now, before 'loverboy' gets his way...now move it sailor!" Beach Head barked.  
  
They quickly figured out her room and climbed the trellis.   
  
"Patrick...look," one of the grenadiers pointed to the Joes climbing.  
  
"You get them...I'll get Ian." He slapped the other grenadier forward while he ran into the lodge.   
  
Shipwreck looked through the window, watching Ian gently lay her on the bed. "The window's cracked," he hissed to Beach Head, still on the trellis.  
  
"Let me make love to you," Ian growled, settling above her. "If you're not ready...I won't rush you," he coaxed, claiming her mouth with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"SHIT!" Shipwreck rolled his eyes heavenward, watching Ian slowly roll her onto her side, unzipping her dress. Ian was nibbling her shoulder while his hand gently pushed her skirt up. He held his breath as Ian removed his hand, slowly peeling the dress down.   
  
"Beach Head...get your six up here.... he's not going to stop," Shipwreck wiped the back of his neck with his cap. "Let's get her... Beach Head...Beach Head?" Shipwreck turned to see grenadiers below, motioning them to come down.  
  
"Lady Ailíse...Lady...oh...excuse me," Patrick rushed into the room, pausing at the sight before him. Ian pulled her close to him, rolling to the side of the bed to block her.  
  
"PATRICK!" Ian roared, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"   
  
"I can't," he gulped, averting his eyes from the bed.   
  
"What in the hell has come over you...charging into my room unannounced?" Ailíse growled, reaching for her discarded dress.  
  
"We have visitors, milady." Patrick pointed to the window, tossing her a robe from her chair.  
  
"Ian?" She watched him stalk towards the window, leaning out with his hands on the sill.   
  
"Get them inside, NOW!" He whipped around to face Patrick. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute." He waited for Patrick to leave before he approached her. "I'll handle them. You get some rest," he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"NO! They were after me, weren't they?" She fumed, tightening her robe about her waist.  
  
"Ailíse...let me handle them," he pulled her into his arms.   
  
"And what would you have me do, turn a blind eye? Is that what you want me to do?"  
  
"No...I don't want you to worry about them," he sighed heavily.   
  
***********************   
"Hey, take it easy, will ya?" Shipwreck stumbled into the parlor behind Beach Head.  
  
"Who are you? What were you doing on the trellis?" Patrick growled, entering the room.   
  
"We got locked out," Shipwreck shrugged.  
  
"YOU!" Patrick grabbed Shipwreck by the lapels on his jacket, shaking him.  
  
"PATRICK!" Ian stalked into the room, pulling him to the side. "Call Liam at the castle," he hissed under his breath before turning to the Joes. "Well, gentlemen, would you care to tell me what you think you were doing outside my..."  
  
"Ian," Ailíse called from the doorway. Everyone paused to look up at her as she entered the room. Shipwreck and Beach Head looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Ailíse, please let me handle this," Ian wrapped his arms around her, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"NO! I'm tired of being stalked by the likes of them," she spat, glaring at Shipwreck and Beach Head.  
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head gulped. Watching Ian trying to hold her back, she pushed his arms away from her.  
  
"Who are you? Wait...you're two of the Joes.... Shipwreck and Beach Head. Yes, I remember you from my Uncle's files. What were you doing outside my window?"   
  
"Let us handle them, luv," Ian placed his hands on her shoulders, gently kneading the knots forming in her neck.  
  
"No, I want an answer.... well, you dare try to sneak into my home? What were you after?" She growled, placing her hands on her hips. Shipwreck and Beachhead said nothing for a moment. They were stunned at the venom of her words and tone. They'd known her temper in the past but that was nothing compared to this.  
  
"We... came to get you..." Shipwreck stammered.  
  
"You came to get me? Well, you can't have me. Now, get the hell out of here and tell who ever sent you the same. Who else is with you? Surely you weren't foolish enough to come alone, were you?" She spat just inches from his face. "Who sent you?" She roared.  
  
"Answer Lady Ailíse..." Patrick jostled Beach Head.   
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head stared at each other.  
  
"Why?" She leaned into their eyes. Neither of them answered. "Get them out of here...find out what my uncle wishes to be done with them. I'm going to bed, double the guard and find out what these two are hiding." She commanded walking from the room. Ian chased her out into the hall.  
  
"Get them out of here." He ordered the grenadiers before pulling her to him. "Ailíse?"   
  
"I'm not feeling well...I'm getting another headache," she winced. "I need to lay down," her legs weakened beneath her as she fell into his arms.  
  
"AILISE! Patrick, lock them up!" Ian growled, lifting her up in his arms.   
  
*********************   
"Ian, I'm fine. Go and call my uncle, please," she called from her bathroom, wiping a cool cloth over her face. "Ian?"  
  
"I don't think you should stay alone tonight, not after this. There could be others out there," he looked up at her from where he sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"I can handle myself." She smiled, placing a finger to his lips to silence his protest.  
  
"You know what I mean, stay in my room tonight. I'll take another room after I call your uncle to make arrangements for your return to the castle. You're not safe here, Ailíse. There's no telling who they'll send next."   
  
"All right, if you're sure it's not too much trouble. I'll take your room for the night. You can have mine." She offered him her hand as he stood, walking him to the door. "I'll go there as soon as I finish getting ready for bed...I promise." She went to step back, and felt herself pulled forward into his arms. "Ian?" She laughed.  
  
"I love you...you know that right?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled, tiptoeing up to brush a kiss over his lips. "Go and make your calls." She pushed him into the hall before turning to look out the windows. She spotted two grenadiers below her window, and walked to her closet to change. Dressed in a pale cream silk nightgown, she sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She signed, throwing her brush down. "Enough," she stood, reaching for her robe. She slipped her robe on and headed to Ian's room for the night. Her sleep was full of images and dreams of a handsome man with a lopsided grin.   
**********************   
  
Ian called Destro to inform him of the Joes...  
  
"Laird...we have visitors," he paced the study, raking his hand through his hair.  
  
"Who?" Destro growled.  
  
"Two Joes...Beach Head and Shipwreck... broke into her room tonight. She was furious.... ordering them locked up until you decide what to do with them. I've never seen her so...." He stammered.  
  
"Ian...how did they get so close? Never mind...have her ready to travel. I want her to return tonight. I'll be in touch as soon I have things arranged." Hanging the phone up, he looked at a picture of Amanda.   
  
********************  
  
"Hey, Beach Head, look what's showed up?" Shipwreck nodded towards Ian.  
  
"Well, it's the main man, isn't it? Do you really think you'd get her if she knew what a coward you really are, yahoo?" Beach Head sneered.  
  
"You'd be wise to keep quiet," Ian spat back.  
  
"Wait till her boyfriend catches on to you.... he'll kick your miserable ass. He's a real man," Beach Head hissed.  
  
"A real man protects his woman," Ian countered.  
  
"Tell me, does Destro know you're trying to get some?" Shipwreck smirked.  
  
"Keep it up...you're days are numbered." Ian fumed, walking away.  
  
"Wait till Destro hears how you let security lapse. Caught with your pants down," Shipwreck laughed at his back.   
  
*******************   
  
Ian carefully opened the door, looking towards the bed where she slept.   
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, gently lifting the book from her hands. She turned; slightly parting the robe she wore, revealing the lace over the bodice of her nightgown. He found his hands lifting her in his arms, peeling the robe away from her to make her more comfortable. He kissed her as her face turned up towards him.   
  
"What do you think you're doing? Put her down right now" Destro loomed in the doorway. "I ordered you to stay out of her room at night, didn't I?"  
  
"Ian, what's going on?" She whispered, her eyes unable to open.  
  
"Shhh, nothing, luv, go back to sleep" he tucked the covers around her.  
  
"Ian, I will see you downstairs!" Destro growled, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
*****************   
  
"Explain to me how two Joe's got in!" Destro grabbed Patrick by his uniform.  
  
"The night watch spotted them at the window...I thought she was with Ian downstairs when I came rushing in the room," he sputtered, looking from Destro to Ian. "I tried to find Ian but he wasn't around..."  
  
"Really...where was Ian?"   
  
"I found him in the lady's room. They were...."  
  
"What were they doing?" Destro's eyes narrowed on Ian.  
  
"They were...ah...ah..." Patrick gulped, looking towards Ian.   
  
"I see," Destro clenched his fist. "What did I tell you about staying away from her?" He growled, grabbing Ian by the collar. "What did I say?"  
  
"We just got carried away...we didn't," Ian brought his arms up deflecting Destro's grip.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," Destro snapped at him. "Where are the Joes?"  
  
*******************   
  
Shipwreck gulped as Destro stormed into the room.  
  
"Who else is with you?" He pulled Shipwreck from his chair, shaking him.  
  
"No one," Shipwreck snapped.  
  
"I'm warning you, who else is out there? Is Flint waiting?" Destro yelled more enraged.  
  
"They're searching other places," Beach Head snarled. "Put him down, Metal Head, what the hell's the matter with you...you ought be bashing loverboy over there around...he was..."  
  
"Really, and what was he doing?" Destro sneered, shifting his eyes from the two Joes to Ian.  
  
"He was all over her when we found her like a...." Shipwrecks words were cut off by Destro's laughter.   
  
"What the hell's so funny?" Beach Head sneered.  
  
"I'll leave that to you to figure out...Patrick, ready them for transport." Destro walked off with Ian following.   
  
"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. He's not the first guy before a handfasting," Patrick scowled.  
  
Beach Head and Shipwreck looked at each other. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: Handfasting is an old Scottish tradition with varying definitions depending upon the context of the ceremony. Please visit www.religioustolerance.org/mar_hand.htm for a better explanation.  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapter 1  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Flint, the whole staff's in an uproar," Scarlett hissed as she past him.   
  
"What's going on?" Flint stood with his back to her, watching several maids running for the stairs. "I haven't heard anything from Beach Head or Shipwreck since..." His words were interrupted at the sight of Destro and Ian entering the hall. "He's back. Where's she at?" He watched the two men head for Destro's library. "What are they up to now?"  
  
"Destro's got an important visitor...everyone's talking about it," Scarlett walked a short distance away to get a better view.  
  
"Do we have a name for this mystery guest?"  
  
"They're calling him the Buchanan," she exhaled a deep breath. "I better get back to the kitchens to see what's going on...'sides, Margaret will hunt me down if I don't get back soon." She cringed, walking towards the kitchen. "Flint...you're not going to believe this...look," she paused, pointing towards the window as a transport truck pulled up to an outer building. She spotted Beach Head and Shipwreck being dragged from the truck. Their hands bound behind their backs. Shackles hung across their ankles. "I guess that explains why they didn't check in."  
  
"Yeah but it doesn't explain where she is." He grumbled. "You see what you can find out while I figure a way to spring those two."   
  
*****   
  
"Any luck?" Scarlett looked up from polishing a suit of armor to see Flint standing off to the side.  
  
"Nah, I tried. Destro's got Sean or Liam guarding them...personally," he fumed, folding his arms over his chest and bringing his right hand up to rub his jaw as he thought. "Any idea where she is?"  
  
"Nope, no one's saying a word...not even Margaret. I don't like the looks of this one bit," Scarlett paused, setting her cloth down with her cleaning supplies. "Destro and Ian are like this," she raised two crossed fingers. "He was ready to kill him the other night and now..."  
  
"Something's going down," Flint's splayed his hand, cutting her words off as his eyes narrowed on a squad gathering in the hall. "Where's Destro and Ian?"  
  
"Don't know...I was busy in the kitchens," she scowled at the sound of Margaret's voice bellowing to her. "I better go," she groaned.   
  
*****   
  
Beach Head was feigning sleep on his cot when he heard the sounds of the door open. He peeked over to Shipwreck, dropping his hand down in a sleepy gesture to indicate the sailor needed to look sharp.  
  
"I was sent to replace you," Flint slipped into a Scottish brogue, disguising his voice to throw the grenadier off.   
  
"I haven't seen you before," the grenadier studied him for a moment.  
  
"I just transferred back," Flint shrugged. "Look, if you want me to find Sean to vouch for me..."  
  
"Nah, I've 'ad enough of these two," the grenadier sneered, grabbing his gear. "Sides, I've got a date in town," he winked, heading out the door.  
  
Flint waited for the grenadier to get out of sight before he moved towards the desk to lift a set of keys. He walked to the cell doors and rolled his eyes at the two men asleep on their cots.  
  
"Whacha' lookin' at, yahoo," Beach Head snapped, cracking an eye open.  
  
"Hey, Beachhead.... they sent us a new babysitter!" Shipwreck sat up, reaching for a cup to throw against the bars.  
  
"Babysitter! Do I look like a damn babysitter to you?" Flint growled through the bars.  
  
"FLINT!" They looked at each other.  
  
"How the hell did you get nabbed?" Flint grumbled.  
  
Shipwreck sprung from his cot. "Man, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes."   
  
"Come on. The two of you can tell me all about this once we're clear," Flint unlocked the doors, setting the men free. "Something big is going down. No one's seen her." He scanned the area outside the building. "It's clear...the two of you slip inside the back of the transport. I'll get us out of here; then we can figure our next move," he reached for his sidearm, removing the safety before reholstering it. Stepping from the building, Flint double-checked, looking right to left, to make sure it was clear before he waved them into the transport. Jumping in the driver's side on the right, he slipped the transport into drive and drove out of the castle without a problem. He gulped, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He checked the side mirrors noting that a skeleton crew was standing watch on the outer perimeter.   
  
*****  
  
"I'm looking for Mr. Smythe," Agent O'Rourke leaned over the bar.   
  
"Not 'ere," the innkeeper shrugged, looking past the man. "Saw 'im late last night, talkin' to tha man o'er there." He pointed towards Beach Head.  
  
"Thanks," O'Rourke nodded quickly heading towards the ranger.  
  
"Have you seen Mr..."  
  
"Look, yahoo, why don't you just put up a sign or somethin'?" Beach Head sneered, dragging the man to the side.  
  
"I have to find him right away, I'm..."  
  
"I know; you're the yahoo from the yard," Beach Head fumed, shoving the man into his chair. "The last time I checked, we were covert. That means no one knows we're here." He growled, raising a brow.  
  
"Look, I don't have time. My supervisors are breathing down my neck as it is," the man reached for a handkerchief in his pocket to wipe the back of his neck, frantically searching the room. "I have to find him. I have to...if I don't stop this they'll have my badge."  
  
"What the hell are you rambling on about...stop what?" Beach Head frowned.  
  
"They're joining forces," O'Rourke squirmed in his chair, pulling out a piece of paper. "I didn't see it coming...I didn't see it."  
  
"See what?" Beach Head snatched the paper, quickly scanning. "What the...special license...what is this?"  
  
"Destro and Daniel Buchanan are combining interests the old fashioned way," O'Rourke whispered low enough for Beach Head to hear.  
  
"Huh? Look, give it to me straight," Beach Head grumbled, shaking his head.  
  
"Ailíse McCullen is marrying Ian Buchanan today at....where are you going?" O'Rourke fell from his chair as Beach Head jumped up, running for the stairs.  
  
"Stay right there," Beach Head leaned over the rail. "I'll be right back..."  
  
Shipwreck was leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the table, flipping through a magazine when Beach Head rushed into the room.   
"Where's Flint? He's not gonna like this one damn bit."  
  
"Wha...he's calling Hawk," Shipwreck caught his chair from tipping.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"His room...geesh...you'd think COBRA were sneaking in or something," Shipwreck sighed, lifting his magazine up in his hands.  
  
"Did you tell him about her and that yahoo?" Beach Head snatched the magazine from him, throwing it against the wall.   
  
"Hey...this is one sailor who happens to enjoy living," Shipwreck bobbed in his chair. "Sides how'd you think he'd take it if I told him Ian had fast hands."  
  
"Hawk's ordered us to pull her out of there at the first opportunity. Doc's told him he needs her a safe distance from Destro to remove that necklace. What about fast hands?" Flint growled from the doorway with his eyes narrowing on Shipwreck.  
"Ah...you know how...you...ah...said, we'd," Shipwreck gulped at the sight of Flint's hands involuntarily clenching and unclenching. "Um...that is you see..."  
  
"No time for this," Beach Head snapped, meeting Flint's glare. "That yahoo from the yard is downstairs in a panic, looking for you."  
  
"Me? Why?" Flint frowned.  
  
"You ain't gonna like this," Beach Head tightened his own fist, setting his jaw. "She's not in the castle...."  
  
"We know that," Flint interrupted, raising his brow.  
  
"O'Rourke's in a panic about Ailíse McCullen marrying Ian Buchanan today," Beach Head watched as rage and anger filled Flint's eyes.  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Flint roared, heading downstairs to find O'Rourke. The pub was celebrating a bit of gossip when he entered the room.  
  
"First rounds on th' 'ouse," the bartender called out over the crowd. "Tis unless ole Milligan 'ere bamboozling all us 'ere."  
  
"What's going on?" Flint slipped into a chair beside O'Rourke, oblivious to a stranger entering the pub.  
  
"Destro's niece is marrying Laird Buchanan's heir today," O'Rourke threw back a shot of Johnny Walker.   
  
"What? Where?" Flint slammed his fist down, shaking the table.  
  
"I don't know," O'Rourke raked his fingers through his thinning hair, resting his hand on the nap of his neck.  
  
"I got word last night, lad," the stranger dressed as a haggard old seaman neared the table, clamping his hand on Flint's shoulder before dragging a chair to the side of them.   
  
"Jason?" Flint studied him closely through his disguise.  
  
"He's sent her to the Buchanan manor house," Jason fumed, motioning to two men in the corner of the room.  
  
"How do you know?" O'Rourke stared incredulously at the older man.  
  
"I know cause this is my home," Jason hissed. "If you're bloody yard had done their jobs in the first place, Destro wouldn't have my daughter."  
  
"You...are?" O'Rourke stammered.  
  
"Jason...'bout time ye made it. C'mon... we canna' talk 'ere. The laird has spies everywhere," one of the men nodded towards the back room of the pub. "We can go ta' Maggie's."  
  
"Aye, let's move," Jason stood to follow when he caught O'Rourke also standing out of the corner of his eye. "You're not goin' with us," he fumed.  
  
"But I have orders," O'Rourke stammered, looking to Flint.  
  
"You're not goin' with us, and that's final," Jason scowled, shoving the man back into his chair. "Get yer men and follow me," Jason called over his shoulder to Flint. With a quick signal from Flint, Beach Head and Shipwreck were following the two men from a safe distance to Maggie's.   
  
*****  
  
"Has anyone heard from Zarana lately?" Zartan scowled at the 'Noks playing cards.  
  
"No, she hasn't checked in since...." Buzzer shrugged, laying down his hand. "A bloody full house...read'em an' weep mate."  
  
"Destro busted out, why?" Torch threw his hand down. "That's the third time in a row, MATE!"  
  
"I want the two of you to find her. Check out the Joes base and see if she's still there. If we can't get her out, we'll grab the real Lady Jaye as a bargaining tool. I can't afford to lose Zarana. She knows too much."  
  
*****  
  
"Maggie!" Jason called from the door, spotting the woman in the kitchen.  
  
"Jason," she gushed, racing up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank God, ye made it in time. Amanda said ye..."  
  
"What do you remember about the Buchanan's manor house?" Jason guided her to a chair. "They have Alison there," he sighed heavily, kneeling in front on her.   
  
"Aye, Margaret was goin' on and on 'bout tha preparations," she folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"What time are they starting?" Jason locked eyes with her.  
  
"After supper...Jason. Ye canna' be thinkin' of goin' after her. Ye know tha grenadiers are there." She warned.  
  
"Aye...but they're not gettin' my daughter," he vowed, looking over his shoulder towards the Joes. "Have any of you seen her lately?"  
  
"Well..ah...we did," Shipwreck gulped waving his hand towards Beach Head.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Ah...ah..." Shipwreck stammered.  
  
"Out with it man!" Jason barked. "What happened?"  
  
"We found them together at the lodge. He was all over her...we were about to break into her bedroom," Shipwreck cautiously watched Flint's chest heave. "I don't think she...I mean..." Shipwreck began to stutter.  
  
"He was trying to get her into bed...saying he'd wait...wouldn't rush." Beach Head shoved Shipwreck to the side. "I don't' think he's gotten very far with her," Beach Head huffed, folding his arms.  
  
"I dunno, you heard that one grenadier goin' on and on about Ian's fast hands," Shipwreck flinched back, catching Flint's fists clench tightly at his sides.  
  
"FAST HANDS?" Flint growled, silently reining his temper under control. "Are you sure he said fast hands?"  
  
"Naw...it was hand...hand?" Beach Head pondered, scratching his head.  
  
"Handfasting?" Jason interjected, his eyes narrowing on Shipwreck and Beach Head.  
  
"That's it," Shipwreck sighed, catching a flash of recognition crossing Flint's brow. "You know what it is?"  
  
"Yeah...and I'm not planning on letting him enjoy anything tonight," Flint fumed.   
  
"Ye may not make it in time," Maggie spoke up.  
  
"If you can get her out of the manor, I can hide her away from all of them," Jason reasoned. "I'll have my men hide your doctor there before you bring her out."  
  
"But Jason, if she goes through with tha ceremony, she's a Buchanan," Maggie argued.  
  
"Nay...you heard them. She doesn't know who she is. It wouldn't be binding anyway...she is not Ailíse McCullen. She's Alison Hart-Burnett," Jason countered.  
  
"Nay, yer wrong...the old laird created a birth certificate in tha village tha day she was born. It's in the Vicar's books."  
  
"Handfasting's just a promise, isn't it?" Flint questioned with a furled brow. "We were on assignment in Aberdeen and watched a couple speak their vows," Flint paused before he continued, searching for his next words.  
  
"Aye...it is," Jason frowned.   
  
"We were...ah...posing as a couple to blend in with the locals. We were after weapons shipment headed for COBRA. I'll wait for our chance and get her out of here." Flint changed the subject, looking at Beach Head and Shipwreck.  
  
Jason watched him closely. "And, when was that last assignment?" Jason suppressed a grin.  
  
"Eight months ago... Shipwreck and Beach Head will need to dress as the guests to slip inside. I can get in as a grenadier on duty."  
  
"Flint, she doesn't know us," Shipwreck gulped. "What makes you think you can take her out of here with all of those grenadiers?"   
  
"They're enjoying the reception...we're not," he sneered. "I'll chloroform her if I have to," Flint growled, clenching his fists.  
  
*****  
  
Ailíse stood, studying her gown in the full-length mirror of the guest room she was staying in at the Buchanan manor home. Her fingers gently adjusted the hood of the traditional arisaid as she surveyed her appearance, noting the McCullen plaid draped over her shoulder. "It's a bit much, isn't it," she stroked her fingertips along the fabric. "I mean it's just an engagement...right?"   
  
"You'll switch the McCullen plaid for the Buchanan, milady, during the ceremony," the seamstress smiled, stepping back from her.   
  
"But..." She turned, hearing a knock at the door. She saw Destro standing in the doorway with Margaret as the seamstress opened it.  
  
"Everyone's waiting," Destro walked towards her with a jewel case in hand. "This belonged to your Grandmother," he smiled, opening the case to reveal a Celtic broach. "Something old...I know," he removed it, fastening it to her plaid. "Margaret, will you please see to it that the broach is placed on the other plaid?" He turned to the older woman standing behind him.  
  
"Aye," the old woman smiled, wiping tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Uncle, can I speak with you a moment...alone?" Ailíse placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"What is it, my dear? Ian's waiting," he frowned. "Leave us," he growled to the others when she didn't reply.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," her eyes fell to the floor. "I can't explain it...something inside tells me it's wrong," she stammered, placing her hand over her heart.  
  
"Nonsense, you're nervous. Ian's a fine lad," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now, we're going to be late."  
  
"Why are we rushing this? It's just an engagement," she tensed.  
  
"Yes...and no," Destro sighed heavily, resting his hands on her shoulders. "The families have planned this since you were born," he said flatly. "We've agreed you can walk away from this if you choose later, but we expect you to enter this in good faith." He studied her for a moment, lowering one hand to his pocket, grasping the remote. "Ailíse?"   
  
"You're right...it's just nerves," she sighed heavily, looking back at the mirror one last time.  
  
"Bridget will be staying with you here," Destro offered her his arm. "She's preparing a larger suite for you as we speak."  
  
"But, I thought I was returning to the castle," she hesitated.  
  
"It's best you stay here for a few more days until we locate any other Joes in the area. Now, we have to meet Ian," he smiled, taking her arm through his. "It's going to be a day to remember," he patted her hand over its resting place on his forearm.  
  
*****   
  
"It's about time you got here...how did you find us?" Scarlett caught her breath, having had the wits scared out of her by Flint suddenly pulling her around a corner.  
  
"Wait for me. I'll be back as soon as I find someone to cover the balcony," Flint whispered to her as they watched Ailíse leave her chambers on Destro's arm. Her back was turned to them as she descended the staircase.  
  
"What's she wearing?" Flint strained to look at her retreating form.   
  
"It's a traditional arisaid -- like a great kilt over her dress with a hood she'll remove for the actual ceremony. She's supposed to change to the Buchanan plaid," Scarlett strained to get a better look. "I'd hate to be in her shoes." She shook her head.  
  
*****  
  
Destro watched with her from inside the house, overlooking the gardens. "You look radiant, my dear," he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, uncle." A few tears escaped her eyes as she listened for the opening strains of a Celtic ballad.   
  
"Shall we, my dear?" He bowed his head slightly, raising his hand for her to settle hers over top his as he led her outside to the guests. The vicar stood beneath a small gazebo with Ian. She smiled to them before glancing to Patrick standing beside his cousin.   
  
Destro's words repeatedly echoed in her mind while she walked slowly towards him. She executed a short curtsey to Destro then to the Vicar before he spoke in Gaelic.  
  
"What's he saying?" Shipwreck hissed to Beach Head.   
  
"How am I supposed to know?" The ranger snapped taking a seat towards the back of the crowd. Shipwreck suppressed a grin at the sight of the ranger looking over his shoulder and scanning the crowd while fidgeting in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "Damn...skirt...it ain't right...you don't see Flint in a skirt," Beach Head grumbled.  
  
"It's a kilt," Shipwreck corrected, sliding out of the rangers reach. "Look, even old Metal Head's wearing one," he pointed, receiving a growl from Beach Head. The two men sat, shifting uncomfortably as they scanned the room for Flint.   
  
The vicar's voice boomed above the guests reciting the ceremony in rich Gaelic tones, instructing Ian to take her hand in his. She looked down at her hand in his, slowly raising her eyes to his face. She snatched her fingers from his grasp as the other man's face morphed over his. A piercing headache caused her to falter as she stepped back, tripping over the hem of her gown.  
  
"Ailíse?" She heard Ian's voice as she fainted.  
  
"What happened?" Shipwreck climbed up on a chair to see over the crowd.   
  
"Get down," Beach Head hissed, yanking him down to the floor. "She fainted." He whispered, pulling Shipwreck back as Ian cradled her in his arms.   
  
"She's fine...just a bit of nerves," Destro chuckled as a doctor approached with a vial of smelling salts.   
  
"What's Metal Head doing?" Shipwreck squinted his eyes at Destro holding a slim device in his hand.  
  
"Hmmm?" Beach Head eyed him carefully. "He's got something in his hand," Beach Head leaned to the side, gauging Destro's next move. He watched him slip the device into his pocket as she inhaled the salts.  
  
"Ailise?" Ian lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Are we ready to continue?" Daniel Buchanan pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
"Grandfather," Ian scowled.  
  
"I need a few minutes," Ailíse lifted the back of her hand to her forehead. She took a step and nearly tripped a second time, prompting Ian to lift her up in his arms.  
  
"Ian, please put me down," she caught Destro's eyes narrowing in on them. "I can do this." She smiled weakly towards the vicar.  
  
"If you're sure?"   
  
"I've never been more certain," she replied flatly.  
  
"Did you just hear her?" Shipwreck hissed to Beach Head.   
  
"Yeah...she's out of it. Look at Metal Head," he pointed to Destro as he slipped something in his pocket.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Hell if I know what he's up to...look at her...she's lost," they watched her move through the ceremony gingerly as she faced Ian. Placing her hand in his, she recited the words offered by the vicar. Watching her hand as he bound it to Ian's, distorted images bombarded her mind as she struggled to maintain her composure.   
  
Flint arrived in the garden as the minister pronounced them handfasted and blessed their union. His world threatening to crumble as he watched the woman he loved promise herself to another; his eyes trained on Destro grinning ear to ear as Ian kissed her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1  
**********************************************************************   
  
Shipwreck and Beach Head made it to Flint's side at the reception after having worked their way carefully around the manor, studying the layout. "Come on, we have to get her out of here," Flint grumbled.  
  
"Yeah...like loverboy's gonna' let you do that?" Shipwreck muttered, catching a glare from Flint's eye.   
  
Scarlett approached, bearing a tray of appetizers. "They've had me setting up her room all afternoon. It's at the top of the right staircase and down the hall...the last door on the end near the servants' staircase. They were going to put her in another room but I took care of that," she grinned, recalling the plumbing nightmare she created for the handyman to repair. The other room's carpets were soaked when she left to report the busted pipe.  
  
"Where's she going?" Flint noticed Ailíse head upstairs with a few maids behind her.  
  
"I'll make sure she's alone. Find away to keep the others from following," she nodded towards Destro and Ian, talking with Daniel Buchanan.  
  
"I'll be right up to take her out through the servants entrance. Shipwreck, go and create a distraction. Beach Head, steal a van or something and meet me at the back entrance." He delivered his orders carefully, watching Ian turn towards the stairs.   
Ailíse was fighting a severe headache as she entered the room. "LEAVE ME!" She growled at the maids trying to assist her to change from her gown. Scarlett moved to the side allowing the others to pass. "I said GO!" She snapped, turning to Scarlett.  
  
"Milady...are you all right?" She carefully moved closer to her.  
  
"NO-my bloody head's ready to explode!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her temples in her hands. Scarlett wrapped a supportive arm around her, leading her to the edge of her bed to sit down. "I'll get you some aspirin." She headed for the bathroom; reaching into her pocket for the bottle Flint had given her, palming three pills. She returned, handing a glass of water and the pills to her. She watched Ailíse shaking as she tossed the pills and water back.  
  
"It doesn't help," she grimaced. "It doesn't stop the images, the faces, the pain," gripping the sides of her head as she rocked back and forth. "Call my uncle-NOW!" She pleaded through gritted teeth. "Tell him... I'm ill." Scarlett flew out of the room, colliding into Flint.  
  
"What's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes wide with concern.  
  
"She's in pain.... she sent the others away and told me to get Destro. I gave her three pills but it's not helping. He can stop it. He'll probably sedate her." She reasoned, breaking free.  
  
"Get him---I'll relieve the guard," Flint walked to replace the grenadier at the end of the hall.  
  
*****  
  
"Ailíse?" Destro's rushed into the room, finding her curled on the bed in a fetal position. She was shivering, fighting the migraine. Flint watched as Ian followed him, pulling her into his arms.   
  
Clenching his fists tightly, Flint fumed. I should be the one holding her, not him.   
  
Destro went to a desk in the corner of the room, removing a vial and syringe. "This should help with the migraine." Destro raised the syringe, waiting for Ian to lower the shoulder from the gown. She moaned slightly as Destro injected it into her shoulder before falling into a deep sleep. "Leave her tonight. She's overwhelmed from the day. Come with me; we have a few details to work out with security." Destro pushed him ahead and out the door. "You will stay with her while she sleeps," Destro ordered Scarlett. "And you will guard the hall; make sure nothing disturbs her," he scowled at Flint.  
  
"Aye, laird," they replied in unison.  
Scarlett walked towards the bed, adjusting the covers around her.   
  
"Is she?" Flint whispered.   
  
"Sound asleep.... whatever he gave her worked." Scarlett sighed, looking over her sleeping form. "Time to go."  
  
"I got her...come on beautiful," he whispered softly, lifting her into his arms.   
  
"Scarlett, check the hall."  
  
"All clear," she peered out the door. "No wait," she caught sight of a shadow at the edge of the hall. The figure had stopped to talk to someone she assumed, listening to their muffled voices. "Someone's coming," she ducked back inside.   
  
"You better set her down and get back outside the door." She pulled back the covers for him to set her down. "Go...we'll get her out as soon as the coast is clear," she hissed, shoving him to the door.  
  
"DAMN!" Flint muttered under his breath. "Ian's coming back."  
  
"Don't worry...this may work to our advantage. Trust me," she smirked, toying with the bottle in her apron pocket   
  
"You can go back to the party," Ian nodded, reaching for the doorknob with his free hand. The other hand held a champagne flute.   
  
"Yes, sir," Flint nodded, relaxing his stance. He walked a short distance from the door, waiting for Ian to enter before hurrying back.  
  
"How is she, Bridget?" He walked to the bed, setting the flute on a small table near Scarlett.  
  
"She's sound asleep," she yawned slightly, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, sir, it's been a long day."  
  
"You can go. I'll stay with her," he smiled down at Ailíse, brushing her hair from her face. His back was turned to Scarlett as she slipped several pills into his drink. "I'll set this on the nightstand," she offered, swishing the flute slightly in her hand to dissolve the pills.  
  
"Thank you, Bridget," he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for the flute.   
  
"I'll just set these in the closet," she lifted the sleeping woman's shoes and plaid into her arms, walking a short distance. She spied Ian finishing off his drink while she stalled at the closet. She silently prayed.   
  
"What the..." Ian felt the effects creeping up on him. His vision began to blur from the accentuated effects of the pills mixed with the champagne. He caught a smug grin on Scarlett's face as she walked towards him. "What's happening?" He slurred.  
  
"It's no fun when the tables are turned, is it?" She snorted, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You put some..." His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell over on to the floor.  
  
"Flint, get in here," Scarlett hissed from the door, pulling him inside.  
  
"What happened?" He glared at Ian sprawled out before him.  
  
"I slipped him some of that sedative in his drink," she groaned, grasping Ian's ankles to drag him around to the other side of the bed. "He's not exactly a light weight. They're going to assume he's in here with her so give me a hand will ya? Put him in the bed then grab a bunch of pillows from the top shelf of that closet," she pointed behind her, watching Flint throw the man on to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Flint scowled, observing her removing Ian's jacket and shirt.  
  
"If anyone peeks in, they're going to see him sacked out from the door. Pick her up," she nodded towards the bed, taking the pillows from his arms. She plumped the pillows beneath the covers to hide the fact she was gone the minute Flint lifted her from the bed. Standing back to observe her handy work, she chuckled, brushing her hands over her skirt. "No one's going to bother them tonight. Let's get out of here."  
  
Scarlett peeked out into the hall. "It's clear," she whispered, slipping over to the door to the servants' staircase. Flint cautiously crossed the hall, scanning the area for any signs of the grenadiers or staff.   
  
"What's going on?" He paused at the bottom of the staircase, hearing the sounds of laughter emanating from the kitchen.  
  
"You told Shipwreck to cause a distraction, didn't you?" Scarlett peered through a crack in the door at the bottom of the staircase. "He's got a party going on with...oh my God...they raided the wine cellar," she choked back a laugh at the site of several discarded bottles of cognac.  
  
"He's throwing a party?" Flint rolled his eyes.   
  
"C'mon...he's not drinking," she sighed, pushing the door open. Placing her finger to her lips, she nodded towards the outside door.   
  
"A toast to the newlyweds," Shipwreck spotted them coming through the door. "How 'bout it, Jeeves?" He elbowed the butler, turning towards Flint. "Well? Give us one of those limericks you were singing a while ago."   
  
Scarlett sighed heavily, opening the door for Flint while Shipwreck tugged at his collar, silently praying Flint was out of earshot of the butler's raunchy limerick. The door smacked shut, causing several heads to turn.  
  
"I better see who it is," the butler stood up, straightening his vest.  
  
"It's the wind...we're out," Shipwreck turned over an empty bottle, shaking a few drops onto the table. "Hey, Jeeves...how about getting us a few bottles?" Shipwreck nodded to the wine cellar door.   
  
"Well ah..."  
  
"C'mon...I'm a guest after all," Shipwreck smirked. "And...I insist you all join me in another toast." He grinned, listening to the others badgering the butler to get a bottle of the good stuff this time.  
  
*****  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Flint growled; looking up from the door of the black Mercedes CLK 55 AMG Beach Head swiped from the garage.   
  
"I don't' know," Scarlett pulled Ailíse across the seat.  
  
"Damn it," Flint fumed, watching the door fly open. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Had to tie up a few loose ends," Shipwreck grinned, tucking a bottle of MacCallum Scotch under his arm. "Nice wheels," he grinned, running around the left side of the car to hop in the front passenger seat. "I got the butler and the others looking for the good stuff. They're gonna be awhile though," he chuckled, tossing a key from his pocket out the window.   
  
"How we gonna clear the gates with her?" Beach Head grumbled, slipping the car into drive.   
  
"Jason's handling the grenadiers at the gate." Flint sighed, pulling Ailíse over to him as he wrapped a protective arm around her.  
They were approaching the back gates of the estate when a bright light hit the windshield. "Ah...Flint," Shipwreck raised his hand to shield his eyes. "We got company..."   
  
"Who is it?" Scarlett leaned over the Shipwreck's seat, spying his bottle of scotch. "Give me that bottle and hit the moon roof."  
  
"Not the scotch," Shipwreck groaned, grabbing the bottle for dear life.  
  
"SHIPWRECK! Give her the damn bottle or I'll..." Beach Head swung the car into a sharp turn sending it into a tailspin. Flint kept his left arm holding Ailíse in place while grabbing for his sidearm with his right hand. Removing it from his holster, he unfastened the safety.   
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Shipwreck tossed the bottle up to Scarlett.  
  
"Give me a rag or something and that lighter," her eyes trained on a gold Zippo resting in the ashtray. "Flint, rip a piece from her gown," Scarlett snapped, breaking the seal on the bottle. She was reaching out for a cloth to use as a wick for the Molotov cocktail she was fashioning when Shipwreck grappled for the steering wheel yelling, "STOP!"  
  
"DAMN IT SHIPWRECK!" Beach Head barked, knocking his hands away from the steering. "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Look..." The sailor pointed across him.  
  
"Huh...who's that?" The ranger growled, glaring at several men heavily armed.  
  
"It's Jason," Flint sighed, holstering his sidearm.   
  
"We haven't much time," Jason stalked towards the car, pulling the rear passenger door open. "Give her to me."  
  
"No...I'm not letting her out of my sight," Flint rebuffed, stepping out of the car.  
  
"Damn it...we don't have time for this. They're going to be looking for that car," Jason snarled, studying the young warrant officer for a moment. "Riordan, take him to the doctor." He called over his shoulder. "You'll go with her but the others stay behind...the fewer that know where she is the better."  
  
"I need Scarlett with me," Flint argued. "If she wakes up before we get there, she's going to want some answers. Scarlett's the only one of us that she's seen."  
  
"Aye...you've got a point. The lass can go...but the two of them stay behind for now."  
  
"Have you lost your mind? You can't just go off with these bozos," Beach Head sneered, pulling Flint around to face him.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice. We can't take her out of here without his help," Flint argued.  
  
"Hawk said..."  
  
"Look, I'll take the flack if that's what eating at you Beach Head," Flint growled. "You take Shipwreck and head back to the pub. I'll report in to Hawk once we have her hidden."  
  
"We can't just split up," the ranger countered.  
  
"You're not...they'll be lookin' for him when they find her gone," Jason stepped forward with a box. "You're going to stay at the pub until we get her out of the country."  
  
"What the ..."  
  
"They'll think you're him," Jason nodded to Flint, watching Beach Head lift a latex mask from the box. "You're nearly his height so you'll have to do. Now, Seamus, take him and the sailor back to the pub while Padraig dumps the car in the loch. Flint and Scarlett are going with Riordan."  
  
"The loch?" Shipwreck sputtered, ruffling the back of his hair beneath his cap.  
  
"Aye...we'll leave them no trail to follow," Padraig grinned, hopping into the driver's seat.  
  
"Where are you going, Jason?" Flint's eyes narrowed on Jason.  
  
"I've got some business to attend to. I'm trusting you to keep her safe," he warned, walking a short distance to a waiting car.  
  
*****   
  
"How is she?" Flint whipped around to face Doc entering the hall.  
  
"I don't know...it's too soon to say," the doctor looked over Flint's shoulder.   
  
"Come on...we'll talk downstairs."  
  
"I need to see her," Flint reached for the door.  
  
"She's sound asleep. Let Scarlett and Maggie take care of her," Doc pulled him by the arm, leading him to the stairs.  
  
"I remember when she was born," Maggie sighed, walking to the closet. "She was just a wee thing, so tiny...but she 'ad tha loudest set of lungs, she did. She 'ad Jason runnin' in circles each time she cried." Maggie softly chuckled, returning with an extra blanket from the closet. "She's shivering....this should help with the chills," she shook an uneasy feeling, flinging the blanket out over the bed.  
  
"How long have you known her?" Scarlett helped to tuck the covers.  
  
"Since tha minute she entered this world," she smiled, brushing a few hairs from her face. "Jason and Amanda sent for me ta be 'er nanny shortly before she was born."  
  
"Her nanny?" Scarlett's eyes went wide with shock. "So, you know everything about her childhood?"   
  
"Aye, I was with 'er 'til she started school...oh she was a 'andful, she was. She kept her parents on their toes.... a veritable tomboy she was. Always climbing trees and getting herself inta' trouble." The old woman chuckled softly, guiding Scarlett to the door. "Get some sleep, luv. I'll stay with 'er."  
  
"I have to check with Doc and Flint."  
  
"Flint...is that 'IS name?" Maggie raised an inquiring brow.  
  
"Uh...that's what we call him. Sorry, I really can't tell you more," she shrugged apologetically, heading off to find Flint.  
  
*****   
  
"What aren't you telling me Doc?" Flint paced the small study of the large cottage Jason had sent them to hide.  
  
"If I remove that necklace, I could harm her more...I tried. It shocked her system," Doc fumed. "Mindbender really outdid himself this time. Her vitals were stable until I tried to remove it, then..." He gulped, smoothing his hand over his face to his chin.   
  
"WHAT?" Flint growled, turning to see Scarlett in the door.  
  
"Doc, she's asleep but she's still shivering. Maggie threw another blanket over her." Scarlett rubbed her right shoulder with her left hand to ward off a sudden chill.   
  
"DOC?" Flint turned on his heel.  
  
"Flint...we have to wait it out. Maggie's sitting with her now...FLINT WAIT!" Doc raced to follow him out of the study. "She needs to rest," he growled, pulling on his shoulder.  
  
"I need to see her NOW," Flint growled through gritted teeth, wrenching his arm free.  
  
"Scarlett, call Hawk," Doc snapped, chasing Flint up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Who do you think you are, jus' bargin' in 'ere?" Maggie stood blocking Flint from the bed.  
  
"I need to see her right now," he steadied his voice, moving Maggie to the side.  
  
"Nay...yer not seein' 'er till ye learn a thing or two," she grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "I took care of 'er when she was jus' ta babe...and I'll be damned if..."  
  
"Maggie, let him go. He's got every right to be in here," Jason's voice echoed from the hall.  
  
"But Jason," she scowled, allowing Flint to pass.   
  
"SHE'S FREEZING!" Flint growled, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek.   
  
"Scarlett, find some more blankets."  
  
"You let 'er be," Maggie charged at him from behind, reaching for his arm.  
  
"Maggie, come with me," Jason caught her by the waist, pulling her towards the door. "The rest of you follow me." He nodded towards the door.   
Flint searched the closet for more blankets to place over her while Jason took the others downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
"Jason, you canna' leave 'er with 'im. She belongs ta tha Buchanans," Maggie argued, entering the study.  
  
"If she did so of her own free will, I'd agree and stay out of the matter," he fumed, opening his sidebar. "Scotch?" He offered, watching the others nod a refusal. He poured himself a glass. "As it is, Destro manipulated this farce and it's one he's going to rue...mark my words, Maggie. Two can play the laird's game." Jason raised his glass to his lips, slowly savoring the scotch.  
  
"Jason...I'm having problems stabilizing her," Doc complained.  
  
"Any idea what she's fighting?" He walked behind his desk.  
  
"The device is designed to suppress her memories...it's like something was triggered. She's fighting it," Doc speculated, scanning his notes from the first time he'd seen her inside the castle. "She was calling out to Flint the first time..."  
  
"Calling Flint?" Jason raised a brow. "Why would she be doing that?" He pondered rhetorically. "Hmmm?" He watched a knowing glance shift between Doc and Scarlett. "She didn't call out to Flint, did she? She called him by name." He harrumphed. "I may be old but I'm not blind. She doesn't recognize any of you...but for some reason she remembers him."  
  
"Jason, let me go back ta 'er," Maggie pleaded, wringing her hands in her apron.  
  
"Maggie..." Jason's words were cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Just a minute, I have to take this call," he stood, walking to the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Flint sat in a chair next to her, watching her as she began to toss and turn. "Easy," he shushed her softly, leaning forward in his chair. He rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped over each other bearing the weight of his chin. He watched a slow smile twitch over her lips as a sigh escaped. "Allie, honey, can you hear me?" He lowered his voice to a whisper; unfolding his hands to readjust the covers she'd thrown aside.  
  
"Ian..." She whispered.   
  
Flint blanched. He looked away, catching sight of a blanket Maggie had left thrown over a chair.  
  
"No...can't go through with this...can't go..." She began tossing back and forth. "Not Ian..." Her whispers were becoming more of a ragged cry escaping from her lips. "Who?" She began to thrash, struggling to sort out whatever it was she was seeing.   
  
Flint paused, holding the blanket over her. He growled softly, settling the blanket over her. "Shhh...it's ok," he sat down, brushing aside a few tears that escaped her eyes.  
  
"No...can't do it...have to...must obey.... know my duty to the clan..." She bit each word as it came out in a haggard sigh.  
  
Flint fumed, reaching to steady her as she continued to thrash in her bed. "Allie...Allie...ALLIE," he shook her slightly, attempting to wake her.  
  
She fought to open her eyes, winning the battle for a brief moment. She smiled up at him. "You...just a....dream..." she yawned heavily, leaning into his chest. "Why?"  
  
Slowly shaking his head, he bit his lower lip as he held her tightly. The sound of the door opening brought his attention up. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jason approach him.  
  
"We need to have a talk," Jason scowled, placing his hand to Flint's back.  
  
"I'll be right there," Flint nodded, gently laying her back against her pillows.   
  
"She's having nightmares..." He gulped, rising from the bed.  
  
"Come with me. If we don't act fast, there may be no way to stop Destro," Jason motioned to the door.  
  
*****   
  
"When the two of you were in Aberdeen, you were at the Highlands festival. Weren't you?" Jason exhaled, narrowing his eyes on Flint.  
  
"We were, right after we wrapped the assignment. Why?" Flint cautiously replied, studying Jason's countenance.  
  
"Where did YOU stay?"  
  
"At a small inn there...."  
  
"And, Allie?" Jason raised a brow, watching Flint shift uncomfortably where he stood.  
  
He closed his eyes a moment, slumping his shoulders slightly as he gathered his thoughts. "She was with me." He slowly looked up into Jason's eyes to see them filling with the last thing he expected.   
  
"Don't take this the wrong way lad," Jason grinned, clasping a hand over Flint shoulder. The sound of footsteps on the stairs interrupted them. "But...grrr...Maggie's coming...DAMN...follow me and I'll explain." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Now, Maggie, you know I wouldn't leave her with just anyone," Jason reasoned, attempting to soothe his wife's dearest friend.  
  
"How can ye be sure of 'im?"  
  
"Maggie, she chose him first."  
  
"And ye jus' found out?" She was flabbergasted. "You didn't know?"   
  
"You know what they say...what goes around comes around," he sighed heavily, bending to lift his bag. "I have a flight to catch. He'll protect her," Jason smirked. I told you two could play at the laird's game.   
  
"I tell 'ya it makes no sense at 'all." Maggie's eyes narrowed on the stairs. "I best be 'eaded up ta check on 'er."  
  
"Leave her alone...let the others check on her," Jason reached for the doorknob.  
  
"But Jason...you 'ave ta admit tis a bit fishie," Maggie stopped him, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Nay, not nearly as what Destro pulled," he defended. "Keep an eye on 'er from a distance and follow the doctor's orders."  
  
"But, what about 'im?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"They're gonna come lookin' fer 'er...the Buchanans' won't take it lightly this time," she warned. "Not after you ran off with Amanda."  
  
"Chalk it up to her bloodline," he chuckled. "No one could ever say my family ever favored the Buchanans, now could they?" He scoffed.  
  
"Nay...I'll watch our fer 'er," Maggie rolled her eyes towards her bedroom door.  
  
"That's a girl. The others will be leaving before dawn for the main house. Try to stay out of the way," he winked. "She needs to remember on her own. No interfering!" He raised his index finger, silencing her protests. "I have to get to the airport. If Amanda calls, tell her I've left." He pulled the door closed behind him, turning up to see a shadow in a bedroom window. A grin formed over his lips as he stepped into the car.   
  
*****   
  
"Bridget, what time is it?" Ailíse sat up shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight painting her room. "Where am I?" She grimaced, attempting to focus her eyes.  
  
"We had visitors last night, Ailíse," Scarlett stood up from the chair she was sitting in to stretch.   
  
"Visitors?"  
  
"Destro thought it best to have you removed from the Buchanan's until..."  
  
"Arghhhh...." Ailíse flung the blanket to the side, setting her feet on the hardwood floor. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They're out," Scarlett frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're supposed to be resting after last night."  
  
"Last night? My head was ready to explode...I sent you for Destro and....I can't remember," she brushed her fingers through her hair. "Where am I?"  
  
"A friend of the family offered his estate up for your ah....honeymoon," Scarlett hestitated.  
  
"My what?" She stared at Scarlett with wide eyes. "Oh...God, I can't remember," she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.   
  
"What do you remember?" Scarlett slowly approached her with a robe.  
  
"That's just it, I can't remember...I see...never mind," she sighed heavily scanning the room. "Who else is here?" She frowned, hearing a light wrapping on the door. "Enter."  
  
"Mornin' milady," Maggie smiled brightly, carrying a large tray in her hands. "Thought you might be a bit 'ungry....milady?" Maggie paused at Ailíse's frowning expression. "Is somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Ah...no, I'm sorry. You are?" Ailíse shook the frown.  
  
"Maggie, milady."  
  
"Thank you, Maggie. I'm not feeling well this morning. If you'll leave the tray, I'd appreciate being left alone."  
  
"Yes milady," she bobbed, turning to the door. She paused. "Milady?"  
  
"Yes," Ailíse replied, lifting the cover from a dish.  
  
"If ye need anythin'...please let me know."  
  
"Thank you," Ailise smiled, turning her attention to the tray. "Bridget," she whispered, nodding to the door.  
  
"Yes, milady." Scarlett walked to the door. "Maggie...I'll be down in a few minutes." She gently pushed her from the room before turning her attention back to Ailíse.  
  
*****   
  
"She dinna' recognize me," she muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway.   
  
"Maggie?" Flint stopped her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What did they do ta 'er?" She drew her lips in, biting on them. "She looked right through me...like I was a stranger."  
  
"I'm sorry," Flint closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. "We have to help her to remember on her own. Just like doc said...."  
  
"'Ow can ye be so sure?"  
  
"I'm not, but it's all I've got to go on...come on. I've got a few things I could use some help with," he smiled, leading her down the stairs.  
  
*****   
  
"How is she?" Flint lifted his eyes from the report he was reading at the kitchen table.  
  
"She's taking a shower and changing," Scarlett pulled out a chair. "Maggie...are you ok?"  
  
"Aye...lass," she forced a smile. "How long 'fore they figure she's gone?" Maggie carried over a carafe of coffee and a plate of scones. "Destro will turn tha' countryside upside down ta find 'er."  
  
"He's not going to find her," Flint scowled from the report, reaching for the coffee.  
  
"And what makes ye so sure of yer self?"  
  
"For starters, this cottage is remote enough to be overlooked. Jason's staff doesn't know she's here and the others won't say a word to them about her."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Low Light, Mainframe, and Doc," Scarlett added, reaching for a scone. "Mainframe should be able to figure out away to deactivate that necklace."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on," Flint lowered the report, stretching his neck. "Did she ask for anyone?"  
  
"If you're ASKING whether or not she asked for Ian...the answer's no," Scarlett rolled her eyes towards him, catching an inward sigh of relief. "She's avoiding the Ian subject...it's like...I can't explain it. She asked who was here, but not for him." Scarlett frowned, setting the scone on her plate. "She said she can't remember much about last night. She remembered sending me for Destro but not much about the handfasting."  
  
"Beach Head said he thought Destro was controlling her," Flint growled, inadvertently slamming his hand down to the table. He saw a slow grin form on Maggie's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Nuthin'"  
  
"Maggie?" Both Flint and Scarlett leaned towards her.  
  
"She's in there...you jus 'ave ta find 'er," Maggie looked to Scarlett. "If ye were jus married, wouldna' ye remember evera' detail?" She turned to Flint. "And ye, ye know 'er best...do ye think she'd forget ye? When she was jus a wisp of a gel, she'd avoid anythin' tha she dinna' like or change subjects to suit 'er. If I were ye, I'd be keepin' a close eye on 'er."  
  
"I'd better get back upstairs," Scarlett inhaled a deep breath, standing from the table.  
  
"I'm going to check a few things outside before I talk to Doc," Flint pushed back from the table.   
  
*****   
  
"Arghhh..." Ian lifted his head slowly from the pillow, bringing his arms up to rest beneath him. "Ailíse?" He scrutinized the blanket and pillows beside him, reaching to draw back the covers. "She's gone," he mumbled to the empty room. "Ailíse?" He pulled him self up from the bed to search the room. Tapping on the bathroom door, he called to her again. "Ailíse? Where is she...wait. What was is Bridget said?" He raised a hand to his temple, attempting to recall. "It's no fair when the tables are turned, is it?" He muttered under his breath. "SHE'S GONE," he ran from the room. "PATRICK!" Ian yelled from the staircase to his cousin standing in the vestibule below.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," Patrick chuckled, walking forward.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ailíse...she's not in our room," Ian growled, walking halfway down the stairs.  
  
"I haven't seen her. I thought the two of you were...well Margaret peeked in this morning and said you were asleep."  
  
"Did she see Ailíse?"  
  
"She didn't say. Come on, let's find Margaret, she has to know where your wife is," Patrick clasped a hand over Ian's shoulder.  
  
*****   
  
"Why can't I remember anything about last night?" Ailíse chided herself beneath the hot water of the shower, raising her hands to her temples. She slowly rubbed her fingers in a circular pattern from her temples down below her jaw to the soft base of her neck. Fragmented images began to assault her as she sank to the shower floor. Clasping her arms about her knees, she curled up and gently began rocking herself in an attempt to soothe her subconscious. She went from seeing herself at the ceremony with Ian to seeing herself in a meadow with a dark haired man. Both held her hand in theirs as they spoke. She watched Ian take her hand, and saw the vicar binding her hand to his. A wave of relief settled over her for a brief moment until she raised her eyes to the man before the vicar. "He's not Ian," she whispered to herself, raising her head cautiously to the sound of someone tapping on the bathroom door.  
  
"Ailíse?" Scarlett attempted to turn the knob. "The door's locked...are you all right?" Concerned filled her voice, waiting for a response. "Ailíse? Ailíse?" She pounded on the door.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Ailíse swung the door open suddenly.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you needed me," Scarlett stammered, gathering her composure.  
  
"Ailíse?"  
  
"I'm safe with the others...there's no need for you to be kept here along with me. Let me see if I can have Ian arrange for you to be sent home. I bet you'd like to spend some time with your boyfriend."  
  
"What did you say?" Scarlett's stared at her slack jawed.  
  
"I'm sorry... I thought you'd want a few days off. I know Margaret's been working you to death. I just thought..."  
  
"I didn't tell you about my boyfriend...did I?"  
  
"I must have been mistaken," Ailíse stammered, walking towards her vanity. "For some strange reason I thought I've seen you with a blond haired man....I'm sorry. I just assumed."  
  
"No don't be," Scarlett sighed, smiling back at her. "I mean, no one's ever thought of me spending time with my boyfriend. Ailíse, is something bothering you?" She watched Ailíse raise her hand to her temple.   
  
"Just a headache...can you get me some aspirin, please?"  
  
"Sure...I'll be right back," Scarlett smiled, rushing to the bathroom to get her the medicine Doc had prescribed. "This should help," she hurried back, handing the pills over to her.  
  
*****   
  
"SHE'S GONE!" Ian rushed into his Grandfather's study.  
  
"Gone? Who's gone?" Daniel Buchanan looked up from his chair across from Destro. "You're move James," he motioned to the chessboard.  
  
"Ailíse...I woke up and I can't find her," Ian fumed, pacing the room.  
  
"She's probably out for a ride," Destro moved his Queen. "Check..."  
  
"No...she's gone. I've already checked with everyone else. Margaret hasn't seen her."  
  
"Where's Bridget?" Destro growled, standing to face him.  
  
"The last time I saw her was last night. She...she..."  
  
"She what?" Daniel barked.  
  
"The last I recall was her saying something about turning tables," Ian fumed, slamming the palms of his hands down on the table, sending the game pieces tottering off the table.   
  
"TURNING TABLES?" Destro growled. "What happened?"  
  
"I went to bed just after we spoke. Bridget was watching her...."  
  
"AND?"  
  
"She told me she was sound asleep...the next thing I know the room was spinning on me and...."  
  
"DAMN!" Destro roared. "Summon the men...no one rests till Ailíse's found."  
  
*****   
  
"I can't deal with this...I have to figure this out and no one's going to tell me a thing," she folded a sheet of paper in half, setting it up for Ian to find when he returned. She wrapped her arms about her self as she stood up, walking to the window. "I need to get away...just a few days to sort this out. Who is he?" She closed her eyes seeing the dark haired man. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed, slumping her shoulders. "No time like the present," she smirked, unfastening the sash. She gulped, stretching to reach the branch of a nearby tree.  
  
*****   
  
"Doc, did you and Mainframe come up with anything new?" Flint leaned over the pair, comparing the files they'd stolen from Mindbender's lab with Doc's medical report.  
  
"Not much," Doc yawned, rubbing his eyes. "We've been at this all night."  
  
"It's the damnedest thing," Mainframe fumed, shoving his files to the side. It's like it compensates when ever she tries to remember."  
  
"Tries?" Flint scowled.  
  
"Scarlett called a while ago," Doc grinned. "She said that 'Ailíse' remembered she had a boyfriend with blonde hair."  
  
"She remembered Duke," Flint's eyes widened.  
  
"No she remembered a blonde haired man," Doc corrected. "Some thing triggered her memories. Scarlett gave her the sedative the moment the headache started. It's working to dull the necklace's effects but we need to watch her carefully. If she remembers too much too fast," Doc looked away for a second. "It could harm her more than the necklace."  
  
"So, what do I tell her?" Flint picked up the medical file.  
  
"Tell her only what she needs to know at the time," Doc supplied. "Has she seen you yet?"  
  
"Not really. I woke her from a nightmare but she couldn't keep her eyes open. I watched her most of the night and left when Scarlett came in," Flint paused. "She was watching her while I spoke to Hawk."  
  
"Hawk knows?" Mainframe gulped.  
  
"Yeah...Jason didn't leave me much of a choice but to tell him," Flint spotted the clock on the mantel. "I've got to get back. Low Light is watching the security monitors. I need to check in with him before I head..."  
  
"Flint, we got a problem," Low Light interrupted.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"She's gone...Scarlett can't find her..."   
  
"What the hell do you mean SHE can't find her?" Flint growled, grappling for the phone on the desk.  
  
"Scarlett said she went to get her for lunch and the door was locked. She must have climbed out the window."  
  
"Climbed out a window? She's afraid of heights. She..."  
  
"She left a note," Low Light shrugged.  
  
"A note...great she doesn't have a clue as to who the hell she is and decides to go traipsing off across the countryside for a leisurely stroll," Flint groaned. "Low Light and Mainframe, you're with me. Doc, call us if Scarlett finds her."   
  
"Ah...Flint," Low Light ran up behind him.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What are we supposed to say if we find her?" Low Light scratched his ear beneath his shades.  
  
"Yeah...good point," Mainframe interjected. "I mean, she doesn't know us from Joe and from what you said about her training with the Grenadiers..."  
  
"JUST FIND HER AND LET ME DEAL WITH HER!" Flint roared, stalking from the house. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1...  
  
  
Ailíse ran as fast as her legs would carry her, jumping over fallen branches until she reached a small stream on the other side of the woods. Leaning down to cup a drink in her hands, she heard the distant sounds of muffled voices.  
  
"We have to find her or he'll have what's left of our stripes," Mainframe gripped, taking a seat on a fallen log. He lowered his rifle from his shoulder, laying it across in his boot. "We've been out here for hours," he groaned, stretching his neck across his shoulders.  
  
"If we don't find her...sh..." Low Light raised his hand, signaling Mainframe to hush. Scanning the area, he reached for his field glasses. "We got company."  
  
"You think it's her," Mainframe looked about quickly, taking in the perimeter.  
  
A stag leapt from the brush near them, hurdling into the trees on the other side.   
  
"You're losing it," Mainframe rolled his eyes to the sharp shooter.  
  
"Maybe, I dunno," Low Light rested his boot on the fallen log beside Mainframe, opening his canteen for a drink. "This is like finding a needle in a hay stack," he grumbled, taking a swig of water before spitting in out onto the ground.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Mainframe frowned, watching Low Light rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
"Not drinking too much, have to keep focused," he snarled, scanning the line of trees before him.  
  
"Have to keep focused? You'll be dehydrated before we find her...if we find her."  
  
"Quiet...I need to hear," Low Light raised his hand.  
  
"Oh wonderful...look what the cat dragged in," she muttered to herself, spotting the two men. She studied them as she climbed into a tree, attempting to conceal herself while establishing her bearings.   
  
"Come on," Low Light grumbled, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. He extended a hand to Mainframe, pulling him up from the log.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"We check the woods over there," Low Light pointed. "Follow me and keep your eyes open."  
  
She remained hidden among the branches, waiting for them to pass beneath her. Training her ear on their words, she leaned in to listen.  
  
"If we don't find her, Hawk will have all of our heads," Low Light muttered, kneeling to study a snapped twig on the ground.  
  
"Yeah," Mainframe shuddered.  
  
She bit her tongue, seething with anger. She scooted back along the branch she was hiding on, looking across to the open field the two men had just left. A thought occurred to her as she watched the pair interact. Eyeing a branch close by, she envisioned herself rotating down from it, knocking the Joes off balance. I can easily out run them...or I could remove them from the equation. She speculated, spotting the blond man's knapsack. An image of Low Light removing a rope from the sack came to her mind. She smirked, settling in to wait her next move.  
  
"C'mon we've got to keep moving," Mainframe groaned, shifting his attention to the stag grazing near the stream. "You're tracking him," he nodded, stepping closer to Low Light.  
  
"I dunno," Low Light scanned the trees. "Sh...quit jabbering will ya."  
  
"It's a couple of damn chipmunks, for cryin' out loud," Mainframe groaned, pointing to a pair scampering down from the tree. He instinctively jumped as they ran across his boot, tripping into Low Light.  
  
"Damn it Mainframe, watch where you're goin'," Low Light caught him, pushing him back.  
  
Ailíse dropped to the lower branch, swinging herself up to land on the pair. Momentarily dazed and confused, Low Light instinctively reached for his rifle, only to have it kicked away from him by a tennis shoe.   
  
"What the...?" He inwardly flinched, hearing a clip snapped into a berretta. He lifted his head up to see the tennis shoe firmly planted between Mainframe's shoulder blades.  
  
"You there. Get up!" She snapped, taking aim as she leveled Mainframe's berretta on him. "I'm not going to repeat myself," she scowled, watching him slowly stand with his hands raised above his ears. "Good...now, tie him up and don't try my patience," she warned, twisting the toe of her shoe into Mainframe's shoulder blades.  
  
"Whatever you say, lady," Low Light calmly nodded, kneeling to remove the rope from his bag. He glanced up to see her aiming the gun directly at him. "Now...tie him up," she stepped away from Mainframe, holding her aim steady.  
  
"We didn't mean any harm," Low Light spoke softly, pulling Mainframe's arms back to tie them.  
  
"You didn't mean any harm," she scoffed. "Tell me...how does it feel to be hunted?" She growled. "His legs," she waved the muzzle.   
  
"We're not here to harm you," Mainframe bent his knees, shifting his feet over to Low Light.  
  
"Really and where do YOU get off telling me that?"  
  
"Look lady, we're..." Low Light sighed, looking up at her.  
  
"Not another word," she growled, motioning for him to turn. "I heard you say your General was after me," she planted the muzzle in his back. "Why?"  
  
"He just wants to talk," Mainframe spoke up. He scanned the area.   
  
"Enough," she hissed, kicking her shoe between Low Light's heels. "Down on your knees....and don't try anything. I have grenadiers in the woods." She lied smoothly.  
  
Low Light told himself as he followed her orders.   
  
"Milady?" A stern voice called out to her.  
  
"Turn around SLOWLY," she commanded, pressing the muzzle into Low Light's back.  
  
Low Light trained his eyes on a grenadier approaching them with his weapon drawn.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Aye, milady. I was sent to bring you back to the cottage," Flint closed the distance between them in three short strides. "Looks like I arrived just in time." He scowled at Mainframe sneering up at him. "You're lucky we're WOC, Joe." He replied to the two men.   
  
  
  
"What would COBRA be doing out here?" She added without thinking.  
  
Flint suppressed a grin, reaching for her arm. "Let me handle them. You need to return to the cottage."  
  
"NO!" She backed away from him, rubbing her arm as though his touch had scalded her.  
  
"Begging your pardon, milady, but the others are searching for you."  
  
"I can't go back," she murmured to herself before looking up at him.   
  
"Why?" Flint closed the gap between them, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Ian's there," she turned away, avoiding his eyes and unable to see the satisfied grin beneath his mask.  
  
"He's away on business," Flint placed his hand beneath her chin, turning her face back to his. "Let's get you back to the cottage." He leaned his head forward, slightly whispering to her. She hesitated. "It's not safe out here...there COULD be others," he growled towards Low Light and Mainframe. "We don't need attention drawn to you. I'll handle them."  
  
"Attention?" She narrowed her eyes on him. "Why are you the only one out here? And, if you're so concerned about attention, why are you wearing your mask?"   
  
"I was sent out to find you the minute I arrived," he rushed, feeling her shoulders tense beneath his hands. "The entire staff is worried sick about you."  
  
"Connor?" She bit her lower lip, studying him a moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't harm them," she swallowed a lump in her throat, looking towards the two men. "I only wanted them scared off," she gathered her composure, pushing away from him.  
  
He watched her walk a short distance ahead of them. "Come on," he nodded to Low Light, watching as he cut the ropes from Mainframe's feet. "Turn around Low Light...I've got to make this look real," he grumbled, loosely tying the sniper's hands behind his back before shoving the two forward.  
  
*****   
  
"Where are they?" She asked, looking up from the sofa where she sat with a book.  
  
"I handed them over to Sean. He's taking them back to the Castle to sit with the other two," Flint replied, checking the windows.  
  
"I thought the others were here," she tossed the book down to the coffee table. "Connor...where are the others?"  
  
"Bridget and Maggie are making dinner," he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ian ordered one grenadier to stand guard after the attack on the Buchanans? That doesn't make any sense...neither does the fact that you're still wearing your mask. Why is that?" She scowled, standing to face him with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
"It's my uniform, milady." He frowned, unsure why she would order him to remove it.  
  
"Not buying it...remove the mask and start talking. NOW!" She glared back at him, crossing over to the window.   
  
"I...ah..."  
  
"The mask...NOW!" She reached up to remove it, only to have him stop her hand in his.  
  
"I heard you the first time," he growled softly, lowering her hand. Tilting his head forward, he placed his hands to the sides of the mask as he slowly lifted it from his face. He paused a moment, feeling her hand on his wrist. "I can explain," he swallowed a lump forming in his throat as her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my God...it's you..." She stammered. Flint watched helplessly as she grew pale, crumpling forward into his arms.   
  
"Allie..."   
  
******************************************************  
WOC ~ Without COBRA 


	17. Chapter 17

Author notes: Disclaimer: See chapter one. I can't for the life of me keep italics to indicate the Gaelic here so I'm using ~ ****** ~ to distinguish. Enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Have you searched the entire estate?" Destro glared at Liam from Daniel's desk.  
  
"Aye, laird, we've searched the estate and the village. She's not here." He replied, looking to Sean.  
  
"I sent squads to the train stations, the bus terminals, and the airports. We have men at checkpoints on all roads." Sean turned to Ian.  
  
"I sent men to search your Castle, including the grounds and the village," Ian fumed, walking towards a table. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the edge of the table. "She didn't leave on her own. She was sound asleep when I entered our room. Who ever has her is going to pay?" He growled.  
  
"We'll find her," Destro placed a hand on Ian's shoulder, shaking it firmly. "I have my sources checking out a few leads as we speak. Who ever has her will pay, mark my words...this insult will not go unrewarded."  
  
*****   
  
"How is she?" Flint rushed forward, leaving Maggie and Scarlett standing to the side. "Doc?"  
  
"I've got to get that necklace off her now," he raked his hand through his hair, looking down at the floor while he gathered his thoughts.   
  
"But... you said we had to leave it on her..." Flint stammered.  
  
"She's fighting it too much. I've got her heavily sedated...Maggie, could you find some cool cloths?"  
  
"Yes sir," she ran off to the kitchen.  
  
"Cool cloths? What's wrong?" Flint growled, reaching for the door.  
  
"I need to know EXACTLY what happened before she collapsed," Doc stopped him.  
  
"I told you...she saw my face," Flint sighed heavily. "Doc?"  
  
"I need to get her to the base. This is beyond me," he bit the inside of his lip, shaking his head.  
  
"We can't move her yet. Destro is tearing up Scotland trying to find her."  
  
"If I don't get that necklace off her, it could kill her. What do you want me to do? It's your call." Doc opened the door, revealing her to be sound asleep.  
  
"She's all right," Flint walked towards the bed.  
  
"For now...I had to give her twice what I'd give you to calm her down," Doc fumed. "I don't know how long it'll keep her out."  
  
"Take it off her...she wouldn't want this," Flint sat on the edge of the bed, tracing the back of his hand along her jaw.  
  
"The last time I tried to remove it, it shocked her system. I'm hoping I've got her sedated enough to block that," Doc reached into his medical bag, removing a pair of bolt cutters. "I borrowed this from Mainframe yesterday when you brought her. Hold her up for me," he watched Flint lift her up, leaning her against his shoulder.   
  
"She out cold," Flint scowled, catching her limp form from falling back as he held her against his shoulder.  
  
"She won't be for long," Doc brushed her hair to the side, placing the cutters against the necklace. "Hold her steady."   
  
*****   
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Destro roared, turning to face Sean as Ian reported Shipwreck and Beach Head's disappearance. "I gave you strict orders that they weren't to be left unguarded for ANY reason. DIDN'T I?"  
  
"I had Kipling guarding them," Sean replied, shifting his eyes over to Ian. "I left him with specific orders not to leave them."  
  
"Kipling claims another grenadier replaced him by Sean's orders," Ian fumed, handing his report over to Destro's waiting hand.  
  
"Another grenadier?" Destro inhaled sharply, analyzing the information contained with in Ian's report. "Have some one find them...do not detain them. I want them watched CLOSELY."  
  
"You don't think they have her...do you?" Ian cast a furled brow towards Destro.  
  
"Never underestimate the Joes," Destro warned, walking towards the window. "I want to know which of them are still here...and where Flint is."  
  
*****   
  
"What do you have, Mainframe?" Flint growled as he stood over his shoulder.  
  
"Check this out...it's unreal," he lifted a tray containing the necklace and set it down near one of his gauges. "See, look at the monitor," Mainframe pointed to the high pitch waves, rolling and spiking across the screen. "Its off the charts," he ran his index finger along the plotted graph illustrating the frequency levels. "Doc was right...too much power and it would make mush of her brain...uh...I mean," he grimaced at the glare Flint was giving him.  
  
"When I get my hands on Mindbender, he's going to..."  
  
"Flint, she's awake. I'd say we're past the trouble," Doc announced, approaching the two men.  
  
"Awake?" Flint eyes perked up, forgetting his anger momentarily.   
  
"Maggie and Scarlett are with her. I told them to keep it short and to let her sleep...I locked the window." He offered a hammer to Flint.  
  
"I bet," Mainframe smirked. "Low Light's checking on the greenshirts handling surveillance."  
  
"I'm going to check on her," Flint stated, walking towards the door.  
  
"Flint?" Doc called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't rush her...she's not sure of who she is or who any of us are," Doc warned.  
  
"I'm going to see how she is."  
  
"Don't push her to remember," Doc pressed.  
  
"I won't..."  
  
*****   
  
Flint slowly pushed the door open, standing back to watch Scarlett and Maggie. He looked to the bed. "I thought Doc said she was awake," he walked past Maggie.  
  
"She dunno' us," she caught him by the arm.  
  
"Why don't the two of you get some rest? I'll sit with her," he smiled down at the older woman.  
  
"Aye...that sounds good. Come along lass," she wrapped an arm around Scarlett, leading her from the room. "Ye call us if ye need anythin'," Maggie called over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, dragging a chair to the side of the bed. He sat watching Jaye turn in her sleep, snuggling her face into her pillow. "Hey beautiful, you had me worried," he murmured, leaning closer to her. He reached to caress her cheek as a slow smile formed on her lips. "Doc says you're going to be all right, sweetheart." He leaned down, brushing a kiss across her brow.  
  
"You're here?" She smiled, fighting to open her eyes as she reached her hand up to trace his jaw.  
  
"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he whispered softly, smiling down at her.  
  
"Just a dream," she sighed, stretching her hand behind his neck to pull his face down to hers. "Why?" She lightly brushed her lips over his, increasing the kiss as he responded. She heard a deep growl coming from the back of his throat. Stunned that she wasn't dreaming, she snapped her eyes open, pushing herself away from him.   
  
"Allie?" Flint reached for her.  
  
"Who are you?" Her eyes widened as she backed herself up to the headboard. "BRIDGET!" She yelled, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Easy sweet..." He caught himself. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Who are you?" She frantically grabbed the blankets to her.  
  
"Allie," he moved closer to her. "You know me...think."  
  
"Why are you calling me Allie? That's not my name. I don't know you...I thought you were...Connor?" She looked towards the door. "BRIDGET!"  
  
"Yes milady," Scarlett rushed into the room, standing behind Flint.   
  
A memory of Scarlett standing with Flint and Duke flashed before her. "You know him?" Ailíse pointed to Flint.  
  
"I...ah..."  
  
"Answer me...do you know him?" She snapped at Scarlett.  
  
"Is evera' thing all right?" Maggie called from the doorway with Doc behind her.  
  
"No, everything is NOT all right," Ailíse lifted her hands to her temples. "My bloody head's ready to explode," she grimaced.  
  
"Doc," Flint called over his shoulder, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Let go of me," she pummeled his chest, attempting to escape him.  
  
"All right," Flint released her, watching her scramble off to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Wait outside," Doc nodded towards the door. "You remember me?" Doc carefully approached her.  
  
"You're the doctor I saw a while ago with Bridget and Maggie," she clenched her eyes tight, fighting a painful migraine.  
  
"Sit down," Doc guided her to a chair.  
  
"Only if you tell me what is going on," she hissed, shielding her eyes from the lights in the room.  
  
"Fair enough," Doc reached for her wrist. "You're pulse is racing," he frowned, placing his stethoscope in his ears. He grabbed the blood pressure cuff from his bag. "I need you to calm down...no one is going to harm you," he reassured her.   
  
"Who is he?" She flinched, feeling the cuff tightening around her arm.  
  
"Calm down and relax," Doc attempted to soothe her.  
  
"Why does he say I know him...do I?" She frowned, looking up at him. "Where's my uncle? Where's..."  
  
"I need you to calm down right now," Doc growled. "Do I have to sedate you?"  
  
"How dare you take that tone with me?" She snapped. "Bridget...find my uncle immediately."  
  
"He's not here," Scarlett stepped forward.  
  
"Ian?" She watched Scarlett shake her head no.  
  
"Who IS here?" She cast an icy glare towards all of them.  
  
"It's just the three of us and..." Scarlett began to reply.  
  
"Where are we?" She pulled her arm free of Doc to stand.  
  
~"Yer home milady," Maggie switched to Gaelic as she placed her hand on her arm. ~  
  
~"Home?"~  
  
~"Aye, milady"~  
  
~"And where is Ian?"~  
  
~"I dunno milady...your husband brought you last night."~  
  
~"Ian brought me here?"~  
  
~"Nay milady...you saw him when you woke."~  
  
~"That can't be...I've never laid eyes on...oh my God," she paled, falling back to her chair. ~  
  
"Maggie, what did you tell her?" Scarlett raced between the two women.  
  
"The truth tis' all."  
  
"He's the... one I saw in... my dreams," Ailíse muttered under her breath, staring straight ahead towards the door. "You knew this?" She looked towards Scarlett. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Doc...you better bring him back," Scarlett nodded towards the door.  
  
She watched Doc open the door and saw Flint pacing in the hall. The two exchanged words before they reentered.  
  
"Maggie...Bridget, come with me," Doc guided them towards the door as Flint knelt in front of Ailíse.  
  
Another flashback hit her as he took her hands in his. He saw something in her eyes. "Allie?"  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I wasn't about to leave you with him," he fumed, locking eyes with her.  
  
"My uncle didn't tell me...about you...I'm handfasted to Ian," she grimaced, attempting to sort through images hitting her mind.  
  
"You're uncle doesn't know about us...but your father does," he delivered the words slowly.  
  
"My father's dead...my uncle told me," she pulled her hand away from his, settling back in her chair.  
  
"Your father's alive and well...so is your mother." Flint growled softly.  
  
"You're lying! Why would my uncle lie about my parents being dead?" She glared back at him, raising her chin indignantly.  
  
"So, he can...look I can't tell you everything. You have to remember on your own...gradually." He swallowed a lump forming in his throat.   
  
"And you're supposed to help me, is that it?" She narrowed her eyes on him.   
  
"Yes," he reached to caress her cheek.   
  
"Please leave...I need to rest," she pulled away, frowning towards the door. "I don't know how I know you...or what you are to me. I know what Maggie said but...how could I forget that..." She lowered her eyes to the floor.  
  
"I'm here now," he lifted her chin, locking eyes with her. "You will remember everything. Why did you run before?" He nodded towards the window.  
  
"I saw you...I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing...too many images were hitting me. I was remembering the handfasting but when I looked up, I didn't see Ian...I saw you," she shuddered, wrapping her arms across her chest. "None of this makes sense," she gulped, clenching her eyes closed as she tilted the back of her head against the chair.  
  
"Hey," he reached up; caressing her cheek with one hand while the other brushed her hair back over her ear. He smiled as she tilted her head to rest against the hand that had swept her hair back. "Doc's here. You've got me and.... the others."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Shh...Allie, honey, trust me," he grinned, looking up at her. "I'm going to send Maggie back in while I check on a few things."  
  
"The Joes? What are you doing about them?" Her eyes pleaded as she grasped his hand in hers.  
  
"They're not out to harm you," he reassured her, leaning over her.  
  
"My uncle said..."  
  
"Your uncle was wrong. The Joes had nothing to do with your accident." He stared directly into her eyes, leveling his voice.  
  
"How can YOU be so sure of that?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You have to figure that one out," he winked, grinning back at her.  
  
"Great," she sighed heavily, cradling her head in her hands.  
  
Flint knelt down to her level. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything," he smirked. "Now, get some sleep," he nodded towards the bed. "Doc said he wants you taking it easy for a while. IF you get another headache, you're to tell someone immediately."   
  
"Look...I don't even know what to call you. Connor doesn't fit you any longer...it never did," she scowled, receiving a lopsided grin in return.  
  
"It'll come to you. In the meantime, get some sleep and no more long walks." She watched him stand to leave.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" She called to him as he reached the door.  
  
"You know," he chuckled, opening the door.  
  
"Arghhh," she growled after him. ~"Of all the insufferable"~  
  
*****   
"Maggie? Can you sit with her for a while? I have to check in," Flint pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
"Aye," she smiled, walking towards the door.  
  
"Maggie," Doc stopped her. "She has to remember on her own."  
  
"But she was upset...ye were scarin' 'er," she defended.  
  
"What happened?" Flint scowled, focusing his attention on Scarlett.  
  
"She told her she wasn't married to Ian," Scarlett shifted her eyes from Maggie to Flint.  
  
"Maggie, you can't tell her anything," he growled. "Do I have to call Jason? We brought you to help her since you know her past and the family history."  
  
"I was only tryin' ta 'elp."  
  
"If you want to help her, don't tell her anything else," Doc added. "She needs to remember on her own. If she tells you something that ISN'T true, then you can set her straight. But no more volunteering information; is that clear?"  
  
"Aye...I'll hold me tongue," she nodded, entering the room.  
  
"What else did she tell her?" Flint hissed, folding his arms across his chest. His knuckles whitened as he tightened his fists.  
  
"We couldn't tell. They were speaking in Gaelic," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "She's too close to the family. You have to remember she was her nanny..."  
  
"HER NANNY?" Flint's eyes went wide as he dropped his arms to his sides and turned for the door.  
  
"You didn't know?" Doc stared in disbelief.  
  
"No...Jason didn't say a word to me. I thought she was Amanda's maid from the castle," he fumed. "What else didn't he tell me? Scarlett, see if you can't get any more details out of Maggie. I've got to check in with Hawk."  
  
*****   
  
Scarlett waited in the doorway, watching Flint lean on the edge of the desk. She gulped at the sight of the warrant officer waving his hands before distancing the phone from his ear. Flint took a deep breath, cradling the phone beneath his chin. Nodding replies, she saw his free hand gripping the edge of the desk. His knuckles whitening before he slackened his grip, raising his hand behind his head. Looking towards the ceiling, he rolled his eyes in prayer like fashion, willing an end to the tirade he was receiving.  
  
She backed out of the room to allow him some privacy.  
  
"Have you seen Flint?" Low Light placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"He's on the phone with Hawk," she whispered with a start. "You just took 10 years off my life."  
  
"Sorry," he shrugged. "I've got the grunts settled a safe distance from the gates and at various checkpoints. COBRA...Grenadier...ain't nobody gett'n in here with out me knowing," he smirked, glancing towards the door. "How long's he been on the phone?"  
  
"A while..."  
  
"That ain't a good sign," the sniper curled his lip, slowly shaking his head. "How's she doin'?"  
  
"Better...what are you doing here?" Doc walked up to them.  
  
"I came to check in with Flint. The main house is quiet."   
  
"You need to leave, now. If she sees you..."  
  
"She didn't recognize Flint," Scarlett interrupted.   
  
"Mainframe said he's studying that whachamajigger you took off her. She still doesn't know?" Low Light sneered. "Damn COBRA. She's got to remember something soon...right?"  
  
"It's hard to say," Doc glanced towards the upstairs. "She's got bits and pieces of it. She has to piece it together."  
  
"Kind a like a jigsaw puzzle," Scarlett interjected. "Wait," she raised her hand, halting the conversation. "I think he's done with Hawk," she spotted Flint walking towards the windows.  
  
"Flint?" She tapped on the doorjamb. "Everything ok?" She noticed the darkening scowl cross his face.  
  
"No..." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1  
~Indicates Gaelic~  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
~"Maggie, please don't fuss so much," Ailíse settled the covers over herself.~  
  
~"Ye never change...tsk...tsk...ye were always an independent lass," Maggie chuckled, fluffing a pillow behind her head.~  
  
~"Always?" Ailíse studied the woman for a moment.  
  
~"Aye since you were a babe. Now get some sleep, luv, and ye call 'ol Maggie if'n ye be needing anythin'," Maggie reached to dim the light.~  
  
~"Maggie?"~  
  
~"Aye?"~  
  
~"Who is he?"~  
  
~"I canna tell ye, luv. That ye'll 'ave ta remember on yer own...and mind me now ye bes' not be up ta any of yer tricks."~  
  
~"Maggie?" Ailíse frowned, crossing her arms. ~  
  
~"Now donnae' ye be given me tha now," she shook a finger towards Ailíse. "Get some sleep...I'll be close by if ye be needin' anythin'." ~ She watched her snuggle down in the bed before turning the lights off. Taking a seat close by the bed, Maggie kept her vigil.  
  
*****   
  
"What's wrong?" Scarlett placed her hand on Flint's shoulder, noticing his head hung low.  
  
"Where do I start?" He gazed towards the window, twirling a pencil through his fingers.  
  
"How about with what Hawk had to say...hmm?"  
  
"For starters...they have to let Zarana go on a technicality. The prosecutors messed up BIG time so she's getting off Scott-free."  
  
"You're joking...tell me you're joking," she fumed, grasping the armrests of the chair.  
  
"I wish I was," he harrumphed, shifting in his chair. "They dropped the ball and there's not a damn thing we can do about it except let her walk."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Hawk's dragging it out as long as he can while we find a way to use this to our advantage." He growled, snapping the pencil in his grasp and sending the shards flying.  
  
"What else did Hawk say to you?" She ducked one of the shards, brushing a piece from her sleeve.   
  
"I really did it this time, Scarlett," he tucked his lower lip in, tracing the tip of his tongue over it while he found his words. "Jason paid a visit to Hawk this afternoon."  
  
"And?" She prodded him.  
  
Lifting his hand, he rubbed his jaw. "I didn't tell Jason everything that happened after that mission to Aberdeen. Lady Jaye and I had been on the assignment posing as a couple."  
  
"Well that's a given. I mean, the two of you weren't exactly going through a walk in the park on that one, from what I recall. Weren't you after one of Destro's shipments?"  
  
"Yeah...we stopped it from going through to the smugglers," he leaned forward, picking up a piece of paper from the floor. Rolling the paper into a small ball between his index finger and thumb, he looked past Scarlett.  
  
"Flint," she grabbed his hand to stop him. "What happened? I thought everything went smoothly."  
  
"It did," he flicked the paper from his hand. "We could have left immediately since we both had leave coming up..."  
  
"But you stayed...didn't you?" She smiled, recalling how happy Lady Jaye had been when she came back from Scotland.  
  
"Yep," he chuckled softly. "We'd heard about the Highland Festival and decided to cancel our original plans. It didn't matter to me...really. It turned out to be one of the best trips we took," he grinned, recalling the festival.  
  
"So, what's the problem?"  
  
"Remember the whole handfasting thing with Ian?" He sneered the name.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's one reason we're hiding." She pulled a chair over to sit so she could face him.  
  
"It's not legal...Jason found the proof he needed," he rested his hands on his thighs as he stretched back, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"It couldn't be legal...she wasn't in her right frame of mind."  
  
"Not only that...she's already taken." He grinned back at her.  
  
"What?" Scarlett stared back with her mouth agape.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Flint shifted back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "We were coming back from a picnic when we came across a small crowd. A few couples were going through the handfasting ritual....no...*he caught her stunned look * we weren't planning to. We had been watching re-enactments throughout the day and someone had pointed it out to us. You know, the 'Braveheart' battles and all that. At any rate, I got it into my thick skull to tell her exactly how I felt. It just seemed right." He leaned forward bringing his hands to his face as he rested his elbows on the armrests.  
  
"She knew how you felt," she interrupted placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let me finish," he took a deep breath, lowering his hands. "What I thought was a re-enactment, wasn't..."  
  
"You mean, you and she..." Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly nod. "And Hawk?" She pointed to the phone.  
  
"Knows it all, courtesy of Jason," he lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Does she know it was real?" She caught his eyes rolling up. "No, I guess she didn't...oh...man. Hawk busted you, didn't he? That's why you're like this," she gestured to him in the chair.  
  
"No...I knew what I was getting into when we got together. Hawk's pissed he didn't know about this before Jason told him.... well that and the fact he thinks we were intentionally hiding it from him." Flint sighed his exasperation, lowering his head once more.  
  
"If she's married...I mean handfasted to you then Ian's not even an issue," Scarlett reasoned, reaching for his arm. "Flint...Flint..." She shook his arm. "What's really bothering you if it isn't Hawk?"  
  
"She doesn't know me...she was afraid of me. You saw her, Scarlett." He clenched his jaw. "If she can't remember me or the Joes, she'll return to them and..."  
  
"She doesn't love him. She was running away...remember? With the necklace gone, Doc says she should start putting things together on her own. Speaking of which, I can't wait till she figures out she's...ah...handfasted to you."  
  
"Grrr...damn Destro for putting her through this," he stood quickly, sending the chair toppling over as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "When I get my hands on that bastard..." He roared, sweeping the desk clear with his arm.  
  
"You got her back." Scarlett looked up, gathering the files.   
  
"Have I?" He rested his weight on his knuckles, staring at a picture of Lady Jaye on a small table across from him.  
  
******   
"Ian...Don't go near him! You heard Destro's warning," Patrick blocked him from entering the pub.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you expect me to do? My wife's missing and if he knows where she is," he lunged past Patrick, stopped short by a pair of hands dragging him back.  
  
"Get back to the castle...NOW!" Liam growled.  
  
"But Liam," Ian protested.  
  
"Ian...we all want her returned safely, but charging in there isn't going to get her back."  
  
"If she's in there..."  
  
"She's not. Sean's men searched the inn," Liam nodded towards the bar where Beach Head sat wearing his disguise. "If he had her, he wouldn't be sittin' there. Now, get back to the castle. Destro's waiting for you."  
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you, Liam. If we don't find her soon, I'll be the one asking him a thing or two," he sneered towards Beach Head.  
  
*****   
Ailíse slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Maggie sound asleep in the chair next to her, she carefully peeled the covers back and reached for her robe as the wall clock in the hallway struck 12. Her stomach was growling. She wondered as she slipped her arms through her robe before loosely belting the sash. Opening the door, she silently entered the hall and made her way down to the kitchen. "I'm not the only one hungry this late," she grinned to herself, spying a light beneath the door.  
  
"Hello," she announced her presence, pushing the door open. "You?" She blanched at the sight of Flint standing behind the open door of the refrigerator.  
  
"You're awake," he greeted her with a warm smile, stepping back to close the door.   
  
"Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep," she cautiously entered, noticing he wore only a pair of pajama bottoms. His feet were bare, much like hers.  
  
"Yep...hungry?"  
  
"Famished," she blushed at the sound of her stomach grumbling.  
  
"Come on, I missed dinner too," he placed a dish on the table. "Let me see if I can find a pot or something to heat it up." She watched him reach up to open the cabinets.  
  
"The pots are in the drawer under the stove," she walked over, removing one.  
  
"Ah...thanks," Flint stammered, slightly confused. "I'm not sure what Maggie left for us."   
  
"Hmmm," she drew back the foil covering the dish. "Haggis."  
  
"Haggis?" He shuddered. "Are you sure?"  
  
"You're not at all adventurous," she chuckled.  
  
"What did you say?" He studied her carefully.  
  
"I said you're not adventurous. Try it...you might like it. Come on, it's a delicacy. You may offend Maggie." She cast a mock brow.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," he gulped, pushing the dish away from him. "I'll check to see if there's anything else?" He reached for the refrigerator door.  
  
"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, handing the dish of haggis back to him.   
  
"See, you didn't want it either," he grinned, leaning down to place the dish inside.  
  
"No, actually...it's a bit heavy for my stomach this late," she leaned over the top of the door as he was removing a pitcher of milk and a pie.  
  
"Now, that's more like it," she grinned, knowing not to tell him what it was but unsure why she shouldn't.  
  
"I'll turn the oven on," he handed her the pitcher.  
  
"I'll set the table."   
  
He observed her standing on a stool, removing two plates and glasses. "Need some help?"   
  
"No...I got it," she stepped down, placing the plates and glasses in one hand while reaching for the silverware with the other.  
  
"The pie should be ready in a few minutes," he leaned against the counter, watching her set the table.   
  
"Napkins?" She looked over to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The napkins are behind you. Could you pass them to me?" She smirked.  
  
"Where?" He frowned, turning to search for them. "I don't see them."  
  
"Never mind, I'll get them," she walked over to where he stood.   
  
"Not here...hmm?" She scanned the room, tilting her head towards a shelf on the far wall. "There on that shelf," she pointed, reaching for a chair at the table.  
  
Flint watched her step up on the chair to reach the shelf. Stretching up on her toes, her fingertips barely brushed the edge of the shelf. He saw the chair shifting precariously. "Allie..." He rushed forward, extending his arms as she slipped sending the chair crashing to the floor. Catching her in his arms, he sighed as he cradled her to his chest. "Lady... you're making a habit out of ..."  
  
"Thanks," she cut him off. "You can put me down."  
  
"Uh...sure," he set her feet on the floor. "Here," he pulled down a small stack of napkins.  
  
He walked back towards the stove, removing the pie. "Smells good," he grinned, setting the plate down. He watched her slice a huge portion for him before serving herself.  
  
"Bon appetite," she winked, passing him the plate. She suppressed a grin, observing him as he ate. "How is it?" She waited for him to take a drink.  
  
"It's good...how's yours?"  
  
"Delicious," she cast a humorous smirk, watching as he cut into his pie for another bite.  
  
"All right, what gives?" He leaned forward.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"You balked at the haggis but never mind," she returned to her dinner.  
  
"I guess I'm not that adventurous when it comes to new foods," he shrugged.  
  
"If you're mother never made it, you'd never eat it," she sighed heavily.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
*Yawning * She patted her mouth. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still sleepy."  
  
"What did you mean about my mother?"  
  
"Tell me something, do you ever try new foods? Or, are you just a meat and potatoes kind of guy?" She asked, leaning on her elbow.  
  
"What did we just eat?"  
  
"Kidney pie," she watched his eyes go wide.  
  
He stood up, towering over her.  
  
"Are you all right?" She leaned back to face him, tracing her tongue over her dry lips.  
  
"That wasn't funny," he growled.  
  
"No, it wasn't...I'm sorry but you didn't ask. Did you?" She smirked, sliding her chair back.  
  
"No, I didn't," he stopped her retreat.   
  
"I'll set the plates in the sink," she offered, standing up.  
  
"Would you have told me?"   
  
"Depends," she chuckled, walking to the sink with the plates. Rinsing them with cold water, she tilted her head up at his shadow along the wall.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I don't know your name so I can't exactly say...oh by the way...Da," she paused, turning to face him. "Who are you? I know what Maggie said...is it true?"  
  
"I can't tell you," he reached across her for a towel to run over the counter.  
  
"Why not?" She clamped her hand down on his. "You brought me here, didn't you?" She saw something in his eyes that confused her. A sadness drifted in and out of his eyes. She had noticed him watching her throughout their meal.   
  
"It's getting late. Maggie's going to have a fit if she finds you're gone?" Flint gently removed his hand from hers. "Come on," he nodded towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir," she fumed, tossing her towel into the water with a splash. "Great...look at this mess." She glanced down at her robe, soaked from the splash. "Grrr..." She heard Flint chuckling as she stepped back. "It's not that funny, pal." She glared only to hear him laugh harder at her dismay. "Good night," she turned to leave and slipped on the tiled floor, colliding into his chest. Stunned by the collision, Flint held on to her.   
  
"I should have called you 'crash'," he winked, looking down into her upturned face. His eyes darkened, noticing the wet fabric clinging to her.  
  
"Cute," she snarled back, locking eyes with him. The two remained that way for a few seconds, neither sure how to extricate themselves.  
  
"Uh...you should...uh..."  
  
"What?" She smirked, placing her hands to his chest. She found herself unable to move as she felt his muscles beneath his shirt. Splaying her fingers, she closed her eyes as another memory swept over her, a flash of his face leaning down to hers.  
  
Flint moved his hand to support her lower back while assisting her to stand. He saw the dazed expression on her face and traced her jaw with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"Mmmm," she lifted her face.  
  
"She's gone...I canna' find 'er any...oh...my," Maggie charged into the kitchen, seeing the two of them together. "Now see 'ere...the doctor said ye were ta rest. Tha doesna mean ye should be a ..." She eyed the pair breaking apart suddenly. Flint backing away from Ailíse.   
  
"Maggie, I was just taking her upstairs," Flint interrupted, catching the mother hen's glare from her. "I mean... I was walking her to her... room."   
  
"I'll finish cleanin' tha kitchen...ye 'er back ta 'er room," Maggie leveled her gaze on Flint. "Bridget is waitin' fer 'er."  
  
*****   
"Ailíse? Are you all right?" Scarlett cautiously approached the woman staring out the window.   
  
"Hmmm?" She shook her thoughts, giving Scarlett her full attention. "Sorry, I was just watching the...ah..."  
  
"He doesn't bite," Scarlett peered through the window past her to see Flint walking towards the cottage. Ailíse had been avoiding him all morning.  
  
"I wasn't watching him," she frowned, wrapping her arms across her chest.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," she scowled at Scarlett. "Who is he and why did he bring me here?"  
  
"Ailíse," Scarlett squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Don't patronize me, please," she stepped away, walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk...alone," she fumed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Maggie heard the sounds of the door slamming and came running from the kitchen to find Ailíse coming down the stairs.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk," she growled, grasping the doorknob as it came flying back at her.   
  
"Going someplace?" Flint smirked, watching her regain her balance.  
  
"I was GOING for a walk. That's not a punishable offense, is it?" She snarled; her voice filled with agitation.  
  
"Wot about lunch?" Maggie growled, wiping her hands in her apron.  
  
Flint raised his hand, halting both women from speaking. "Maggie, can you find a basket? I'll take her out."  
  
"I don't need a bloody babysitter," Ailíse snapped with eyes flaring back at him.   
  
"No you don't, but I was headed out myself and Maggie did spend a lot of time making lunch for all of us," he narrowed his eyes on Ailíse, watching as she relented, slumping her shoulders for a second.  
  
"Fine, I doubt I'd lose you in the woods anyway," she rolled her eyes up at him, taking a seat on the bottom step while they waited for Maggie to return.  
  
*****   
  
"Wait up," Flint called ahead to her, attempting to close in the lead she had taken.   
  
"It's not much farther...just over there," she climbed up on a fallen log, scanning the area. "Over there," she shielded her hand to block the sun, pointing with her free hand.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"There's a small stream running through the glen," she smiled, picturing a bubbling brook hidden beneath the trees. She caught his frown. "What? You asked where I wanted to have lunch."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, catching up to her. The two walked in silence until they reached the glen.  
  
He studied her face, seeing a genuine smile. "Have you been here before?"  
  
"I can't tell. You have to remember that on your own," she smirked, reaching for the basket. "Where's the blanket?"  
  
Stifling a chuckle, he knelt down, removing the blanket for her. She flung the blanket out, smoothing it with her hands as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"Hand me whatever she packed," she glanced up to see him smiling. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged, handing her the plates.  
  
"Yeah...right," she observed him from beneath her lashes while she set the lunch out. She caught a glimpse of him placing something behind his back. Sitting up quickly, she growled. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Me? Nothing." He shook his head no.  
  
"Don't play games...what did you hide behind your back?" She leaned to the side, attempting to look. Her eyes widened as he moved, blocking her sight. "I did not ask to be brought here...I was..." She stammered, staring at him presenting the item he had hidden.  
  
"It's a book." He grinned, handing it to her.   
  
"I...ah...I'm sorry," she bit her lower lip, turning the book over to see the title. "A book of poetry?" Her face was a myriad of confusion, looking from the book to him. "You read poetry?" The book fell from her hand as an image of him lying back with a book came to her. She closed her eyes, focusing on what she saw. Turning her head slightly, she slowly opened her eyes. "You've read to me before, haven't you?"   
  
"Yes," he retrieved the book, brushing the cover off. "I found this in the study last night." He handed the book back to her, pausing while she turned the pages. Running her fingers across a page, she glanced up to see him move closer to her. Reaching for the book, "Do you have a favorite?"  
  
"I imagine you probably know that," she licked her lower lip, settling back down.   
  
"You don't have to get so defensive," he growled softly, gently holding her wrist. "If you tell me what you're seeing, I can help."  
  
"Seeing," she gulped, attempting to pull away from him. He held her wrist, stopping her retreat.  
  
"I know you're having flashbacks. You had one last night in the kitchen before Maggie came in and you were avoiding me all morning. I won't hurt you." He murmured, pulling her closer.  
  
"Look...I..." She pushed herself away from him, raising her hands to her temples. He watched her grow pale  
  
"Allie, don't run from me. What's wrong?" Reaching for her wrists, he moved them aside, tracing his fingertips over her temples. "Another headache?" She clenched her eyes tightly, leaning towards him.  
  
"Hold a sec," he fumbled for the basket. "Damn, she didn't pack it," he wrapped a protective arm around her, cradling her to him as he lowered his voice to a calm whisper. "Focus on my voice...shh...that's my girl." Sighing heavily, he reached for the radio in the basket. "I'm going to call for help...take it easy," he lifted the radio, flicking it on with his thumb.  
  
She trained her ears on his voice, taking in the rich timber. The memories playing before her eyes sharpened. She was running in a field of blue flowers, laughing to someone. A pair of hands pulled her down to a soft blanket, rolling her over to her back. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes...his blue eyes starring down at her. She giggled, slipping her hand behind his neck as she led his face down to hers and into a kiss. Her fingers played with his dark locks, tracing over the back of his neck, down his back to the belt of his kilt. "Dash," sighed heavily as he broke the kiss, lifting a worn book in his hands. A devilish grin played at the corners of his mouth as he found a dog-eared passage to recite to her. His voice was deep and rich as he spoke to her, void of a Scottish brogue. "Forget me not..." The words echoed in her mind.   
  
"Dash..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	19. Chapter 19

"Let me bring him in," Ian pleaded, leaning over Destro's desk.  
  
"The Joes are here for a reason. Don't act until we have more..."  
  
"Details?" Ian growled, pushing back from the desk. Stalking towards the windows, he observed the men practicing their drills. "We've sent men scouring the countryside. She has to be nearby," he turned suddenly to face Destro. "Give me Patrick and Sean...we'll get the Joes."  
  
"NO!" Destro growled, slamming his papers down. "We have too much to lose if we're wrong. Let them stay where they are...for now. If you show up looking for her, they'll know she's gone and launch a search as well."   
  
"Laird, you have a visitor," Liam interrupted from the door.  
  
"Who?" He growled, shifting his attention from Ian. "Ah...Mindbender," he raised a brow, catching sight of the doctor behind Liam. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You know the reason..."  
  
"Ah...yes, I do. Unfortunately, she's away at the moment," he walked to the sideboard. "Brandy?" He poured, passing one to Mindbender.  
  
"Away?" Mindbender set the snifter down on the table next to him.  
  
"Yes away...with the Joes here, it couldn't be helped," he replied, studying the contents of his snifter as he gently swirled it in his hand. He suppressed a smirk at Mindbender heaving a heavy, frustrated sigh. "The Joe's nearly snatched her the other night."  
  
"The Joe's are here?"  
  
"Were, to be exact. They escaped. So, you see we had no choice but to send her to safety," Destro let an exasperated sigh before lifting his brandy to his lips, slowly savoring it.  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"A day...a week...a month...who knows?" He shrugged, resting his hand on Mindbender's shoulder as he guided him to the door. "I'll send word the moment she returns," he patted his back.  
  
"But..." Mindbender protested.  
  
"Liam will show you to the door," Destro dismissed him, returning to his desk. He shot a darkening look to Ian, halting his comments until Mindbender had left.  
  
"COBRA doesn't know she's missing yet."  
  
"He could be a decoy," Ian hissed, standing from his chair.  
  
"No...Sean's men are keeping him under surveillance," he set the snifter on the sideboard, eyeing the impatient young man. "The Joe's and COBRA are near," he bit the inside of his lip, slowly opening a drawer in his desk to remove a picture of Amanda. "It's about time my sister and I had a chat. Take a squad and search Amanda's properties," he reached for the phone.   
  
*****   
"Dash..."   
  
His eyes widened before softening. "Yes," he grinned, lowering the radio to the ground. Brushing her hair from her eyes, he looked down into them.   
  
"My head's spinning," she gulped, wincing as another barrage of images threatened to over take her.  
  
"Shh...sweetheart...shh," he gently rocked her, wiping a few stray tears away that streaked her face. "Where the hell is Low Light?" He muttered to himself, scanning the tree line. "I need to get you back to Doc," he turned to the sound of leaves crunching.  
"What the hell took you so long?" Flint growled.  
  
"I had to get the grunts in line," Low Light knelt down beside him, lowering his rifle to the ground. "How's she doin'?" He watched Flint scoop his arm beneath her knees, lifting her now unconscious form. Her head fell back to the side.  
  
"I need to get her to Doc," Flint scanned the tree line once more. "You walked?"  
  
"I wasn't far away," Low Light grabbed the picnic together, throwing everything into the basket. "I doubled the grunts. The Grenadiers are on the move again."  
  
"Great," Flint fumed, tightening his hold. He heard the radio beeping and nodded to Low Light to answer it. They listened to a greenshirt's slightly panicked voice report strangers in the eastern pasture approaching the main house. "Strangers?"  
  
"Grenadiers?" Low Light curled his lip in a snarl. "We need to hide her fast," his eyes shifted towards a dense copse of trees a short distance away from them. "If they're near the house, we have to hide her fast. There's an old tenant cottage over there," he nodded.  
  
"Anyone there?"  
  
"I think it's an old woman. I asked the caretaker up at the house about it the first day," he watched Flint raise a brow. "I had problems seeing the cottage at first; it's not out in the open. Come on, I'll show you." He lifted his rifle, walking off ahead of Flint.  
  
******   
  
"Amanda?" Destro leaned back in his chair, across from Liam.  
  
"Jamie, is something wrong?" She looked to her husband, standing next to her. Jason raised a finger to his lips, nodding for her to continue.  
  
"No everything's fine; it's been a while since we last spoke. I was calling to see how everyone is," he replied smoothly, crossing one boot over the other while lifting Amanda's picture.  
  
"We're fine Jamie," she held a smile in her voice, feeling Jason's hand resting on her waist.  
  
"And, Alison?"  
  
"Alison," she mouthed to her husband. Jason gently pressed his hand to her back, nodding for her to respond. "She's well. I believe she's in Europe doing some sight seeing with friends.   
  
"With friends...you don't sound so sure of your self?" He questioned, shifting his attention to Liam.  
  
"I've told you before Jamie. She likes her privacy so I don't press the issue."  
  
"Have you informed her of her responsibilities to the family?"  
  
"Jamie, we've told you before to leave her out of the family business." Amanda scolded, raising her voice.  
  
"Yes, you have but she still needs to know..."  
  
"Jamie, leave her alone," Amanda growled.  
  
"You know that's not possible, Amanda. I need to see her right away," he pressed.  
  
"Jamie...you stay away from her..." Amanda raised her voice.  
  
"Amanda..."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Jason," Destro snarled the name. "I was just asking about MY niece..."  
  
"MY daughter is my concern, not yours, James. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a luncheon to attend. Good bye," Jason slammed the phone down, turning to his wife.  
  
"Jason, you shouldn't have yelled at him. There's no telling what he'll do to her," Amanda panicked, tears welling in her green eyes.  
  
"Shh...luv, Allie's safe and sound," he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb before pulling her closer to him. "She's where she should be."  
  
"Damn that man," Destro roared, slamming the phone down. "How dare he interfere with my plans!" He paused, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Increase the men watching the Joes and have Ian report directly to me the minute he returns."  
  
*****   
  
"Mainframe, we got company headed our way," Scarlett rushed into the study with Maggie on her heels.  
  
"Company?" Mainframe frowned, setting the necklace down. "I almost have it deactivated," he groaned.  
  
"Hide it fast and come with me," Scarlett snatched papers from the desk, hiding any evidence of the Joes. She observed him fumbling with his tools. "Mainframe hurry!" She hissed.  
  
"Ye 'ave ta hurry up," Maggie checked the room behind them. "They're a comin'."  
  
"I'm hurrying," Mainframe threw the last of his tools into his box.  
  
"Gimme tha," Maggie snatched it from him, running out of the room.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"C'mon Mainframe, they're looking for a couple," Scarlett grabbed his arm, dragging him from the room.  
  
"What the...wait a sec...where are we going?" He stammered, following her up the stairs.  
  
"Just follow me," she hissed, opening Jaye's bedroom door.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Making the room look like a couple of honeymooners are here," she turned to see Maggie with a pile of Flint's clothes. "I'm just going to throw these around," she smirked.  
  
"Why?" He scratched his head, watching her throw a pair of jeans on the floor by the bed and a shirt across a chair. Maggie was pulling the bed and roughing up the sheets. "Scarlett?"  
  
"They're lookin' fer a couple," Maggie shoved Scarlett towards the bathroom. "Ye best change yer self and ye *she turned to Mainframe * take yer shirt off."  
  
"Wh...at?"  
  
"Move it, Mainframe," Scarlett yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"They're 'ere," Maggie peered through the curtains.  
  
"Grenadiers....I bes' get tha door," Maggie ran down the stairs, leaving Mainframe standing by the window.  
  
He frowned, peering through the curtains at the men standing outside. The leader was arguing with Maggie before moving her to the side. "Scarlett, we got company!" He pounded the door.  
  
*****   
  
Low Light led the way to the old tenant cottage, scanning the area as he walked point. Lowering his rifle, he signaled to Flint to stay back while he knocked on the door.  
  
"Ye be lookin' fer me," he heard an old woman's voice call to him. "I'm right 'ere," she struggled from the chair she had been sitting in, holding a basket of yarn.  
  
"My friend's..."  
  
"Ye come 'ere," she interrupted, peering towards Flint. "Ye open tha door," she pushed the bowl into Low Light's hands and walked towards Flint. "She finally came 'ome; she did," the old woman chuckled, reaching to stroke Jaye's head.  
  
"You know her?" Flint's eyes went wide, studying the woman.  
  
"Aye...she 'asn't been 'ere in a while, but I'd know my Allie anywhere," she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "Jason said she'd be nearby...bring 'er inside."  
  
Flint followed the old woman into the cottage. "Jason said..."  
  
"She was at tha cottage. He also told me ta be ready in case Maggie needed me ta come ta 'er. He said...she's been ill. I'm Roisin." The old woman smiled up at Flint. "Put 'er in the other room," she nodded to a door in the corner. "I'll get me basket."  
  
Catching a glare from Flint, Low Light stood to follow. "Ye can call yer man off," she rolled her eyes towards Flint. "Put 'er ta bed. I'll be right there," Roisin opened a cupboard, removing a basket full of herbs. "I'm a 'ealer," she sighed, meeting Flint's glare. "I'd neva 'arm 'er." She chuckled, "Jason said ye were worse than a watch 'ound."  
  
"Low Light, check in with the others and secure the area," Flint growled at the man standing in the doorway. With a quick salute of two fingers from his jaw, Low Light walked outside the cottage.  
  
"Wot 'appened?" Roisin sat on the edge of the bed, using her thumb to raise Jaye's eyelid. "She's pale...and chilled. Get me a blanket from tha closet." She rummaged her basket, removing a cluster of dried herbs. Flint watched her crumble them into a metal bowl. "Ye donna trus' 'ol Roisin, do ye?" Roisin glanced at Flint, striking a match. "Jason said ye were a stubborn one, he did." She dropped the match into the herbs, rolling the bowl gently as the herbs burned.  
  
"What is that you're burning?" Flint sniffed the air, smelling the odd mixture of herbs wafting up towards him.  
  
"It'll 'elp clear 'er mind," she looked down at Jaye. Studying her carefully, she reached for Jaye's shirt and began unbuttoning the top few buttons to loosen her collar.   
  
"What are you doing?" Flint stepped forward, reaching to stop her.  
  
"I need 'er ta breath in tha herbs," she pulled her hand away from him. "She needs ta breathe." She caught his warning glare. "I've been a 'earler in dese parts longer than I can remember. 'Er mum trus' me." She narrowed her eyes on Flint. "I can 'elp wit' tha 'eadaches." She assured him, placing her hand on his arm. "Go an' wait outside," she nodded towards the door, watching him set his jaw. "Fine, then ye can help by stayin' outta' me way." She pushed his hand away, placing a sweet smelling satchel by her pillow. "I need ye ta talk ta 'er while she sleeps ta clear tha demons away from 'er mind."  
  
"We have to move her to safety," Flint protested, watching Roisin as she ran her hands over Jaye's arms down to her hands. She turned over each hand, examining each palm as she lightly traced her finger over the lines.   
  
"Ye move 'er now and ye may lose 'er fer sure," Roisin warned, narrowing her eyes on him. "I've got ta finish me supper. Ye watch 'er an' call me if'n she need anythin'," she adjusted the covers around Jaye before walking to the door.   
  
*****   
"Scarlett?" Mainframe heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Get out here," he pleaded as the door was kicked in.  
  
"You...where is she?" Ian clasped his hand over Mainframe's shoulder, whipping him around to face him.  
  
"Hey, buddy...I don't know what you're talking about," he wretched his arm free, only to have Ian jerk him back, shoving him to the bed.   
  
"Stay there," Ian growled. "Sean, watch him," Ian stalked past Mainframe to the bathroom door. Hearing the sound of the water shutting off, he lightly knocked.  
  
"I'll be right out, hon," he heard a woman's voice call out and turned to Sean who shrugged.  
  
"Ailíse?" Ian wrapped a little louder.  
  
"I'm coming out, luv," Scarlett giggled, "Ready?" She flung the door wide open, coming out with a towel barely covering her. Her hair was wrapped in another. "Oh...my," her eyes went wide as she retreated to the bathroom. Ian and Mainframe's eyes went wide at the sight of her.  
  
"Excuse me, madam," Ian averted his eyes. "We were mistaken, please pardon the intrusion," he backed from the room, grumbling to the others to clear the room. "Sean, she's not here," he fumed, stalking from the house.  
  
Mainframe leaned back, running a hand over his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" He groaned, hearing the bathroom door open once more.  
  
"Don't tell me you couldn't figure that out," she chuckled, reaching for Jaye's robe.  
  
"Lady...you...ah..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"Take it easy, Mainframe," she walked past him. "It's not like..."  
  
"Scarlett?" A familiar voice called, causing Mainframe to blanch.   
  
"Duke!" She squealed throwing herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I....ah..." He stepped back glancing from her to Mainframe, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Realizing she was only wearing a robe, she blushed, backing herself into the bathroom. "We...ah...had company. The Grenadiers were looking for a couple. I'll be right back," she thumbed towards the bathroom, mouthing "sorry" to Mainframe."  
  
"Ah...Duke...it's not what you...ah..."  
  
"Take it easy, Mainframe. Do I look like Flint?" Duke threw his head back laughing as Scarlett reemerged from the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
"So, what brings you here? No one said you were coming," Scarlett bit her lower lip as she approached him.  
  
"Looks like some kind of a party," Duke teased, lifting Flint's discarded shirt with his finger.  
  
"Duke," Scarlett growled.  
  
"I know, Mainframe explained it all. Besides, I saw them come in," Duke walked towards the window, spotting Ian and his men driving away from the cottage. "Where's Flint?"  
  
"He took Lady Jaye for a walk awhile ago, why?" Scarlett gathered the clothes together, placing Lady Jaye's back into the closet.  
  
"Hawk sent me to do some checking on that bombshell Jason dropped on him. He also wants Lady Jaye brought back ASAP."   
  
"Have you seen how many Grenadiers are out searching for her?" Scarlett frowned. "We can't go anywhere."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Duke chuckled. "Hawk's got a surprise for Destro."  
  
*****   
  
"ROISIN!" Flint called from the door, slightly panicked. "She's getting worse."  
  
"Ye put tha dishes up on tha shelf," she handed Low Light a plate before drying her hands with her apron. "'Er minds opening," she paused in the doorway, looking towards the bed. She watched Lady Jaye tossing in her sleep. "She's got many a demon ta fight, lad. Let 'er sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" He observed her preparing more herbs.  
  
"She's fighting ta remember. Are ye talkin' ta 'er like I told ye?" She smiled to him as she struck the match, dropping it to the bowl. "This'll 'elp 'er ta relax." She set the simmering bowl down on the table beside her. "She's a fighter...she not be leavin' ye anytime soon. It won't be tha much longer." She assured him, watching her settle down.  
  
Flint leaned back in a chair next to bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.   
  
*****   
  
"Ian, what did you find?" Destro called out from his desk.  
  
"Nothing," he stormed towards the window behind Destro. "Let me bring the Joe in for questioning."  
  
"Questioning him would bring nothing...BUT...taunting him in the pub may bring us some knowledge," he grinned back towards Ian. "Wait until morning, then take a few men to the village. If Flint's still there, he's brooding. The Joe's think she's here. Handle them with care...if they find she's gone, they'll launch a search of their own," he warned.  
  
*****   
  
"NO!" He heard her scream and bolted from his chair to the edge of the bed.  
  
"My seats jammed...can't eject," she began to toss violently in her sleep. Flint reached to stop her from thrashing, gently lifting her to him.   
  
"Allie, honey, wake up," he lightly shook her.  
  
"Fire...have to get away...so much smoke," she choked a sob, struggling in his arms.  
  
"Allie, you're safe. Wake up," he tightened his hold on her, listening to her soft sobs. "Shh, sweetheart, you're safe," he wiped her tears away as she turned her face up to his.  
  
"Dash?" She reached up to trace his jaw with her fingertips, running them over his lips. He nodded, catching her hand in his and turning it over to place a kiss in her palm.   
  
"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, cradling her to him.  
  
"My head's killing me," she groaned.  
  
"I know...Roisin's here, do you want me to get her?" He watched her nod before laying her back down and going to the door. Opening it, he saw Roisin standing in the doorway with her basket.  
  
"I'll sit wi' 'er, go on," she pulled him by the arm to shove him out of the room.  
  
"But..." He faced a door closing in his face.  
  
"She's all right if you ask me," Low Light looked up from cleaning his rifle. "She won't let anyone near her. You might as well take a break," he caught a glare from Flint. "The grunts are watching for Grenadiers."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Flint found a chair and watched the bedroom door, waiting for Roisin. He shifted uneasily in his chair, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Flint relax; will ya?" Low Light peered throw the barrel of his rifle, examining it for any dirt; reaching for the pieces scattered on the table before him. He reassembled it in seconds.   
  
"I can't just sit here," Flint stood quickly, pacing the room.  
  
"She's in good hands," Low Light replied to his back, watching him turn to face him.  
  
"She's restin' now," Roisin interrupted, closing the door behind her.  
  
"How is she?" Flint rushed forward.  
  
"See fer yerself," she smiled. "She was askin' fer ye."  
  
He opened the door, glancing towards the bed to find it empty.  
  
"Allie?" His heart leapt to his throat, scanning the room.  
  
"Dash?" She placed a hand on his shoulder from behind, causing him to jump and instinctively throw her down, pining her to the bed.  
  
"Allie," he growled softly. "You scared the hell out of me. Don't ever..."  
  
"Startle you like that again," she mused as he released her wrists. Her hands went to his shoulders. "I'm sorry," she stifled a yawn.  
  
"You need to rest," he stood up, backing away from the bed. He watched her prop herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Don't leave," she sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You need your rest, and ..."  
  
"No lectures, please," she smiled, fighting to keep her eyes open. "My bloody head's still pounding. Besides, I promise not to ravish you," she smirked humorously while offering him her hand.  
  
"I'll stay 'til you fall asleep," he compromised, lifting her up in his arms.  
  
"I've heard that before," she laughed as he set her down.  
  
"What about Roisin?" He looked towards the door.  
  
"What about her?" She yawned, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Never mind, get some sleep," he brushed a kiss over her brow and settled back against the headboard with her sleeping on his chest. Tracing his fingers through her hair, he heard her sigh, drifting off into a deep sleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Has anyone heard from Flint?" Duke stalked into the kitchen, surveying the room.   
  
"Nay since 'e took Allie out fer a picnic yesterday," Maggie walked towards him with a cup of coffee, setting it down on the table.  
  
"Picnic? Where's Low Light?" Duke frowned, scratching his head.  
  
"He was following them," Mainframe shrugged, reaching for a scone.  
  
"Great, let's go find Hansel and Gretel," Duke growled, grabbing Mainframe by the collar.  
  
*****   
  
"He's over there," Patrick hissed in Ian's ear, pointing to Beach Head disguised as Flint. They watched him shooting darts.  
  
"Come on," he stalked forward, placing himself between Beach Head and the dartboard. "Seems to me your rather lost, aren't you, JOE?" He snarled, looking past Beach Head.  
  
"Nah, just playin' a game of darts," Beach Head sent one soaring over Ian's shoulder, striking the bull's-eye while suppressing a grin. Ian shifted uncomfortably, stepping forward to grab Beach Head by the shirt.  
  
"You've worn out your welcome. This is still McCullen land," Ian growled, shoving him back.  
  
"Last time I checked, this was a pub," Beach Head shoved back. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready..."  
  
"You'll be leaving now," Ian motioned to Sean and Patrick.  
  
"Can't fight for yourself, pretty boy," Beach Head grinned.  
  
"Oh, handling the likes of you isn't a problem," Ian drew back a fist and sent it flying.  
  
Beach Head ducked, dodging under Ian's arm to catch him. Lifting him up over his shoulder, he threw him into Sean and Patrick.  
  
"You tell Destro I'll be leaving when I'm damn well good and ready," he snarled back at the men sprawled on the floor before turning his back to retrieve his darts.  
  
"I'm not finished with you," Ian clamped his hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face him.  
  
Beach Head swept his forearm up, knocking Ian off balance and to the side. "I'm not looking for a fight."  
  
"You can't have her," Ian lunged for Beach Head, striking his mid section and sending him back onto a table, shattering it beneath their weight.  
  
"Hey, break it up," Shipwreck jumped over the banister at the foot of the stairs, moving in to back Beach Head up.  
  
"YOU!" Ian growled, feeling Beach Head's knees propelling him back to the floor. He landed with a thud, feeling Sean and Patrick's hands lifting him up.  
  
"C'mon Flint, he ain't worth it," Shipwreck scoffed, offering Beach Head a hand up.  
  
"Now, ye heard tha man," the bartender growled. "Ian, take yer men or I'll be callin' tha Laird meself."   
  
"This isn't over, JOE," Ian snarled as Sean shoved him out the door, passing an old man resting on a bench outside.  
  
*****   
  
"Allie?" Flint yawned, gently shaking her. She didn't respond. "Allie? ROISIN!" He yelled, shaking her in his arms.  
  
"Yer bring tha whole 'ouse down wi' yer bellowing," Roisin scolded from the door.   
  
"I can't wake her, what did you give her?" He growled, turning her face side to side. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck. Tracing his fingers over her throat, he felt her pulse, strong and steady. "Roisin?" He narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
"It's jus' tha herbs clearin' 'er mind, tha's all. She'll sleep a bit," she chuckled, stroking Jaye's hair from her eyes. "Ye a bit too o'er protective, aren't ye?"  
  
Flint snarled, causing her to laugh louder.   
  
"Jason said ye were smitten wi' 'er," she shook her head, reaching into her basket once more for another bunch of herbs.  
  
"Hasn't she had enough?" He frowned, watching her burn the last of the herbal remedy.  
  
"This should ease tha' 'eadaches," she placed her hands behind Jaye's shoulders, lowering her back to the bed. "Let 'er rest..."   
  
"We got company, Flint," Low Light called from the door. "Can she travel?"  
  
"Leave 'er be," Roisin stopped Flint from lifting her.  
  
"How many Low Light?"  
  
"The grunts are saying two...wait," he rolled his eyes. "Never mind," he tapped his earpiece, backing out of the room while spewing a string of euphemisms.   
  
"What?" Flint fumed, setting Jaye down.  
  
"It's just Duke and Mainframe," he shrugged. "Damn grunts can't get it straight," he muttered under his breath. "How the hell could they mix those two up is beyond me?"  
  
"How long before they get here?" Flint stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"ETA," Low Light eyed his watch. "I'd say 10 minutes."  
  
"Get your gear together...Roisin, get her ready to travel. We're taking her out of here as soon as the others get here..."  
  
"Ye canna' be serious, she's as weak as a babe," Roisin protested, blocking Flint's view of the bed.  
  
"We need to move her to safety. I can't defend this place if the Grenadiers show up looking for her," he walked back inside the room, passing Roisin. "Low Light?"  
  
"Got everything," he nodded, presenting his rifle while slinging a rucksack over his shoulder.  
  
"Time to go, babe," Flint grinned, scooping his arms under her as he lifted her up to his chest. "Roisin, open the door, please."  
  
"If yer takin' 'er, I'm a comin' wi' ye," she rushed to gather her supplies.  
  
"She'll slow us down," Low Light grumbled.  
  
"Ye'll be movin' slow enough carryin' 'er," Roisin scoffed, falling in behind Flint.  
  
"I've got a couple of grunts following at a safe distance," Low Light called over his shoulder to Flint. "You want me to carry her for a while."  
  
"Just lead the way, I've got her," Flint tightened his hold as he stepped onto the rocky path leading out of the woods. "There's Duke and Mainframe," he watched them quicken their pace to meet them.   
  
"What happened?" Duke rushed forward, blocking Flint. "Is she?"  
  
"Out cold, she started having flashbacks yesterday before we heard reports of the Grenadiers near the main house," Flint gently lowered her to the ground, cradling her protectively.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" Duke knelt down beside her, carefully studying her profile.  
  
"Roisin's been taking care of her," Flint glanced over to the woman approaching behind them. "Roisin, this is Duke and Mainframe."  
  
"Milords," she greeted them with a nod. "She shouldna' be out 'ere."  
  
"How bad is she?"  
  
"She's resting. The 'erbs I gave 'er will dull tha pain and give her time ta' focus. She be out fer a while longer," Roisin caressed her cheek, looking at Duke.  
  
"Let's get moving before the Grenadiers return. Beach Head's in the village impersonating you until we can get her out of here. Let's head for the main house, if she's recalling things, it'll be a familiar setting," Duke patted Flint's shoulder. "I'll take her a while, if you want," he offered, catching Flint's scowl.   
  
"Main house, why there?"  
  
"Hawk's sending a surprise," Duke smirked. "Now, you want me to take her or not?" Duke reached for her.  
  
Cradling her up to his chest, Flint cast a warning glare.   
  
"Fine, don't forget I offered," Duke chuckled, taking the point. "You haven't been to the main house much, have you?"  
  
"No," Flint nearly stumbled on a rock.  
  
"Good, they're expecting her this afternoon with her...ah...you," Duke suppressed a chuckle. "The housekeeper's running the staff crazy organizing everything."  
  
"Ah...why?"   
  
"It's not everyday she comes home for a visit," Duke ducked under a branch, holding it back for Flint.  
  
"Home...for a visit," Flint repeated weighing each word before sighing. "That's how she knew the cottage and the land," he groaned. "Any more surprises up Jason's sleeve?"  
  
"Nah...he's in the States..."  
  
*****   
  
"You let your emotions rule you," Destro growled, slamming his fist down.   
  
"Laird, it wasn't like..." Patrick stammered, defending Ian.  
  
"ENOUGH! She's still missing...and," Destro paused.  
  
"Laird?"  
  
Raising his hand, Destro silenced him and turned his attention towards the door.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Laird, you have another visitor," Sean blocked the newest arrival, the old man from the pub.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"I saw you at the pub," Ian pointed.  
  
"Aye ye did indeed, milord," the man gingerly approached leaning his weight on his cane. "I come wi' news of tha strangers in the village."  
  
"Very well," Destro directed him to take a seat before leaning against his desk.  
  
"What could you possibly know that we don't?" Ian spat, dismissing the man's presence.  
  
"Ian..." Destro growled. "Sit down, you may learn something here. Go on, * shifting his eyes from the mans face to his hands* what do you have for sale today, Zartan?"  
  
"Zartan," Ian shot a glance to the withered old man.  
  
"Yes, Zartan. Old men normally have age spots and wrinkles on their hands. You must be more vigilant, Ian."  
  
"First of all, Flint would have killed you for mentioning her," Zartan scoffed.  
  
"Would have?" Ian narrowed his eyes. "I would have finished him if it hadn't been for..."  
  
"You weren't fighting Flint," Zartan interrupted.  
  
"What do you have, Zartan? Or rather, how much will your information cost me?" Destro leaned forward, grabbing the mercenary from his chair.  
  
"Let's see," Zartan brushed Destro's hands away, walking towards the windows. "COBRA Commander would pay me a hefty sum for delivering her to him, but I have more pressing needs at the moment."  
  
"More pressing than money, hmmm?" Destro studied him carefully, "What do you want?"  
  
"The Joe's have Zarana...I need to know the codes to get her out. Codes that Lady Jaye would know."  
  
"Her memories are suppressed," Destro waved him off.  
  
"No, they're not. You just have to ask her while she's under your control," Destro analyzed the situation, weighing the consequences.   
  
"No tricks, I assure you. I need Zarana," he read his expression.  
  
"Very well, you'll have the codes once I have her returned safely." 


	21. Chapter 21

"Doc, please," Lady Jaye swatted at the flashlight in his hand, trying to get it away from her eyes.  
  
"Your name?" He narrowed his eyes on her, growing increasingly more frustrated with her sarcasm.  
  
"Minnie Mouse," she crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out. She growled softly, glancing towards Scarlett as she watched from the doorway. She was doing her best to suppress her giggles.   
  
"Let's try again," Doc reached for her hand, glaring over his shoulder at Scarlett as she left the room. "Your name is?"  
  
"Alison."  
  
"Alison what?"  
  
"Do we have to go through this again?" She rolled her eyes up at him. "My head's still fuzzy," she placed her hands to her temples.  
  
"All right," he growled, stepping away from her. "A few more questions and we're done. Now, your FULL name?"  
  
"Alison Rachel Hart-Burnett."  
  
"Thank you," he sighed heavily.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts by way of Callendar, Scotland it seems," exasperation filled her voice. "Can I leave my room?"  
  
"I thought you were tired," Doc smirked.  
  
"Tired of the Spanish Inquisition..."  
  
"You know, if you were a bit more cooperative." A deep chuckle interrupted Doc.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Obstinate, as usual," Doc spat, packing his bag. "I'll leave the two of you to talk," he patted Flint's shoulder on the way out, dragging Scarlett along with him.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he pulled up a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Hey, yourself," she smiled back.  
  
"How are you feeling? You had me worried," he gushed.  
  
"Dash, please, tell him to let me out of here," she pleaded, shifting herself up to face him.  
  
"He just wants to keep an eye on you."  
  
"I'm feeling fine," she noticed the crease in his brow. "All right, a little drained but I don't want to be cooped up all day. Please...."  
  
"I'll talk to Doc," he leaned closer, lifting her hands in his. Tracing his thumbs over the outside of her hands, he searched for his next words.  
  
"What's the matter? You're never this tongue tied," she tugged her hands free, lifting one under his chin to look at her.  
  
"I thought you were..."  
  
"COBRA's not that good a shot," she joked, stroking her fingertips along his chin. "I got lost," she looked down, finding herself at a loss for words. "Why? Why go to all the trouble just to keep me?" She slowly shook her head. "They could have just turned me over to COBRA." She watched him bite his lower lip before tracing it with the tip of his tongue, gathering his thoughts. "Dash...tell me what's bothering you," she jostled his arm. "Please..."  
  
"How much...do you know of your family history?" He cautiously ventured.  
  
"My parents were born in Scotland. This is, or was, my Grandmother Burnett's estate. Why?" She frowned.  
  
"Any aunts or uncles?" He pressed.  
  
"No...why?" She waited, observing him clenching and unclenching his fists. "Dash, what's wrong? If this is about Destro locking me up as his niece, the man's lost his bloody mind." She clasped her hand over his, stopping him.  
  
"He IS your uncle," he fumed, looking past her to regain his control. "He had no intention of handing you over to COBRA. He wanted to put you in line..."  
  
"In line for what?" She glared back at him, demanding an answer.  
  
"He wanted you to marry Ian to..."  
  
"I'm not married to Ian; I can't be. I don't remember marrying him," she frowned, attempting to recall every detail. She blushed, recalling the beach. Her eyes nearly popped out at the memory of the lodge. "Oh my God," she gulped, paling. "I thought it was you. I thought you were..."  
  
"Shh...calm down," he soothed her. "You're not married to him." He watched her exhaled a deep breath, regaining her composure. "You're married to me," he rushed.  
  
"Huh? Did I miss something?" Her jaw slackened, falling open. "How? When? For that matter, where?"  
  
"You remember that festival we attended in the highlands?" He snickered, raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"The handfasting?" He flashed his infamous lopsided grin.  
  
"Dash...it's not what you... think," she stammered.   
  
"The guy was a real minister," Flint sighed heavily, keeping an eye on her as she tried to speak. The words eluded her. "Easy, babe, I just got you back," he rubbed his hand over her back.  
  
"You're sure?" She choked, seeing his grin widen. "You're taking this rather well." She gulped, staring down at her hands.  
  
"The shock wore off fast," he chuckled. "Granted, I never imagined I'd get married that way."  
  
"Dash... just how did you find out?"   
  
"I slipped up by telling your father about our trip to Aberdeen."  
  
"YOU TOLD MY FATHER?" She nearly shouted.  
  
"Shhh....easy, sweetheart, he took it rather well."  
  
"I'm sure he did," she groaned, falling back against the pillows.  
  
"It's the only thing that threw out your...ah... marriage...to Ian," he sneered the name.  
  
"I bet. Tell me, did he mention how he found out?"  
  
"He sent one of his friends to check it out." He shrugged, running his hand over the blanket, covering her leg.  
  
"Do you know which one?" She pressed, struggling to sit up.  
  
"No, he didn't say. Why?" He placed a hand to her shoulder, assisting her.  
  
"Where's he at?"  
  
"He's home...Martha's Vineyard.... Allie, honey, calm down. I thought you'd be shocked but..."  
  
"I'm not upset," she recovered, smiling back at him. "Question is... how are you handling it?   
  
"Better, now that you're back," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her when he murmured, "Just excuse me if I want to occasionally kill your uncle."  
  
"You'll have to stand in line behind me, buddy," she smirked back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
*****   
  
"Actually, the plan's quite simple," Zartan boasted. "We'll follow the Joes when they leave."  
  
"We've had them under constant surveillance," Ian snarled.   
  
"They're bound to tip their hand," Zartan shifted his attention to Destro, standing by the window.   
  
"Agreed. Ian, provide Zartan the men he needs. I have more company it seems," he scowled at a crowd forming in the quad and signaled to Liam.  
  
"Who?" Ian walked to examine the scene unfolding.  
  
"He's of no consequence to you. Take Zartan out of here, now... before he's seen," Destro nodded, watching the two men leave through a side door.  
  
A loud knock at the door a few minutes later heralded his next guest's arrive. Destro stood to his full height, accessing the man before him. "It's been a long time, Jason."  
  
"James."  
  
"You may leave, Liam," Destro dismissed the grenadier, catching a warning look from him. "Jason and I have an uneasy truce; there's no need to be concerned. Is there?" He glared back a Jason.  
  
"Only for Amanda's sake," Jason scowled, observing Liam as he bowed to Destro's command.  
  
They waited for the door to close before continuing.  
  
"I must say, this comes as a shock to me. I never expected you to show your face here again."  
  
"You forced the issue, James." Jason locked eyes with him before surveying the room. His eyes fell on a picture propped up on Destro desk. "Allie? I thought she was here." Jason smirked, shaking his head as he lifted the frame to trace his fingers over his daughter's smile.  
  
"Where is she, Jason?"  
  
"Not a clue," he lied smoothly.  
  
"Don't play me for a fool. You came here to gloat. Speak your mind," Destro snatched the picture back, setting it in its place.  
  
"She's nothing to you. You nearly killed her with that bloody contraption around her neck."  
  
"She's my heir. Where is she, Jason?" Destro leaned forward.  
  
"Perfectly safe."  
  
"We've searched everywhere. She has a husband worried sick over her," Destro reasoned.  
  
"Aye, that she does. See for your self," Jason shoved a file into Destro's hands.  
  
"What's this?" He frowned, turning to the first page. Jason watch his eyes widened. "This can't be...this can't be. She can't be."  
  
"Oh, it's true," Jason smirked, pointing to the page Destro scrutinized.   
  
"This is all your fault, raising her in America," Destro exploded, turning page after page. "How do I know this isn't a fraud you've created?"  
  
"Amanda and I never met the man until recently, but I can tell you this. He'd make mincemeat out of that Buchanan lad in no time flat if he tries anything with Alison."  
  
"Where is she?" Destro raked his hand over his face, setting the file down on the desk.  
  
"With her husband, that's all I'm saying for now. Get her out of this Buchanan mess and let her go, James."  
  
"It's not that easy," Destro growled.  
  
"You're the Laird. You can fix it."  
  
"All right, I'll see what I can do. But, in the meantime, I want to see Ailíse."  
  
"Alison," Jason corrected.  
  
"Alison," Destro sighed heavily, lifting the phone. "Daniel Buchanan, please. Tell him its Destro." 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers: GIJoe & COBRA are the property of Marvel, Hasbro, Sunbow, and Devil's Due. I do not own them much to my chagrin. Thanks to Kay, my beta reader, for assisting me with this series. You're fantastic!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"There they go," Zartan mumbled under his breath, lowering his binoculars.  
  
"Who?" Ian approached the top of the hill where Zartan stood, watching the pub.  
  
"Two of the Joes are leaving," Zartan raised his radio to his mouth. "Buzzer, they're headed south, out of town. Follow them."  
  
Raising his binoculars, Ian watched Shipwreck and 'Flint' load up their gear into the back of an old jeep.  
  
"Move it sailor...I swear if you ain't the sorriest excuse for a ..."  
  
"I'm moving...I'm moving," Shipwreck groaned, climbing into the passenger seat on the left side of the jeep. "You...ah...know how to drive this thing, don't you?" He gulped, watching Beach Head turn the key. The motor wasn't catching. "Let me try..." Shipwreck reached over, grasping the hand on the key.  
  
"I got it," Beach Head growled, pumping the gas. He heard the engine turn over and smirked.   
  
"Hey, I was only tryin' to help," Shipwreck folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.   
  
Beach Head swung his arm out, striking him in the chest. "Eyes front, yahoo, you got shotgun on this," he barked.  
  
"All right...all right," Shipwreck groaned, checking the mirrors. He folded his arms, leaning back. "Just like Hawk called it, the 'Noks are tailing us."  
  
*****   
  
"Beach Head and Shipwreck are on their way, with company," Scarlett rushed into the study, warning Duke.  
  
"How many?" Duke paused, looking up from his stack of Intel reports.  
  
"Looks like one...Buzzer," Scarlett approached. "What do you have?"  
  
"Hawk sent Zarana this morning," Flint scowled.  
  
"Zarana? Why?"  
  
"They want Lady Jaye back, don't they?" Duke smirked, watching a frown spread across Scarlett's face. "We're going to let them take her and slip out of here."  
  
"Let them take Zarana! Have you lost your mind? She'll tell them everything."  
  
"Got it under control," he placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the patio window. They looked out at Flint and Lady Jaye walking in the garden. Lady Jaye was leaning into his shoulder. "Flint's taking her out of here as soon as Zarana gets here."  
  
"Can she travel?"  
  
"She's fine, aside from the headaches," Doc entered with his medical reports in hand. "She still needs to take it easy for awhile but I see no reason to keep her here. Hawk wants her returned ASAP."  
  
*****   
  
"You're awfully quiet," Flint guided her to a bench. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I," she closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "It's nothing."  
  
"No, it's something. What's wrong?" He pressed, lifting her chin with his hand.  
  
She nodded once more, staring at a planter overflowing with blooms. "Something's not right about...us." She observed a mixture of confusion and fear cross his face for a second. He was about to speak when she placed her fingertips to his lips, silencing him. "I meant the...ah...handfasting. Dash, I would have known if we did. I grew up learning about my heritage, listening to all the traditions. This doesn't add up." She squeezed his hand in hers.  
  
"Allie..."  
  
"No wait, Dash. I would have told you if it was real, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, but the way your dad said..."  
  
"I said everything appeared to be in order with the papers," Jason entered the garden.  
  
"Daddy," she jumped from her seat, flying into his arms.  
  
"Allie," he hugged her tightly, brushing his hand over the top of her head before setting her back from him. "Let me have a look at you," he smiled, kissing her nose. "You had us worried." He glanced towards Flint, leaning back on the bench. He was scratching the back of his neck.   
  
Following her father's eyes, she spotted Flint shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"He's good for you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Dash and I have a meeting in the library. Can you manage without him for a few?"   
  
"What are you up to?" She scowled.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Now, I promise I'll bring him back shortly. I'll meet you inside," he looked to Flint, nodding.  
  
"I'll be back," he brushed a kiss over her lips and followed Jason inside, leaving her in the garden.  
  
*****   
  
"This is too easy," Zartan studied the cottage Beach Head and Shipwreck had entered. He and Ian moved along the sides of the building, peering through the windows. "I don't see her," he hissed at Ian. "Buzzer, get up there and check the windows," Zartan ordered, watching the man scale a trellis.  
  
"Beach Head, we got company," Shipwreck heard Buzzer stumble against the ledge.  
  
"We just let them take her as planned," Beach Head smirked, raising his radio to his mouth. "Showtime," he radioed to Duke.  
  
"Stick with the plan," Duke turned to see Jason enter the room with Flint. "Everyone's in place. Duke out."  
  
"Zartan, she's here," Buzzer groaned, clinging to the gutter.   
  
"Get up there," Zartan rolled his eyes, watching Buzzer swing his leg up and over to pull himself up.  
  
"I'll get her myself," Ian scaled the trellis with ease, propping the window open. She was gagged with her hands tied behind her back. "Easy, luv, I've got you," Ian gently lifted her up. Beach Head and Shipwreck listened carefully to their cue. Sending a backhand slap to Shipwreck's shoulder, Beach Head signaled for him to crash the door. Hearing the Joes rushing the door, Ian quickly handed her down to Buzzer.  
  
"Remove the gag," Ian called down.  
  
"No time, we have to move now," Zartan yelled, placing her in the back of a van.  
  
"C'mon, Shipwreck," Beach Head flung his leg over the sash, climbing through the window.   
  
"Aren't we supposed to..."  
  
"Move it," Beach Head snapped, pulling him through after him.  
  
"Better luck next time, Joes," Zartan scoffed.  
  
"C'mon, let's get back to the house," Beach Head smirked. "By the time they figure they have Zarana, we'll be long gone."  
  
*****   
  
"Jason, what brings you here?" Duke frowned, standing from the desk to greet him.  
  
"I just came from a meeting with Destro," he sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair as he walked to the sidebar. Duke and Flint looked at each other; worried Jason had bad news. Reaching for three highball glasses, he poured each a drink, casting an eye to their shocked expressions. "Whenever I finished a mission, I toasted my success, gentlemen."  
  
"Jason?" Flint spoke first, taking the glass from him.  
  
"Destro's letting her go," he grinned with a wink. "Apparently, she's not his heir after all...well, she's not the immediate heir at any rate," he sighed his satisfaction, tipping his class to the others.   
  
"Not his heir?" Flint interrupted again.  
  
"He and I had a rather long chat this afternoon -- after he called Daniel Buchanan to inform him an imposter had taken Ailíse's place in the family. Needless to say, the old curmudgeon was quiet flabbergasted," he chuckled. "When Daniel protested and demanded the real Ailíse for Ian, he informed him that his niece was already married and vacationing with her husband. He couldn't possibly expect a married woman to leave her husband."  
  
Flint and Duke stared at him, unable to speak.   
  
"Destro sent a courier with the papers to Daniel. You should have no problems leaving with her."  
  
"And Destro's just going to let us leave, huh?" Flint scowled, walking towards the window.  
  
"I had one other file for him," Jason passed a copy to Duke as he approached Flint. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he heard Duke gasp. "His name is Alexander...the product of a youthful indiscretion. The old laird knew of him but didn't tell Destro."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a bastard," Jason shrugged. "Destro will still have to claim him but he is the heir."  
  
"Speaking of Destro, where is he?" Duke asked, still reading the file.  
  
"Out in the garden, he wanted to say farewell to Alison..."  
  
"Out in the garden?" Flint lunged towards the door. Feeling Jason's hands grasping for his, he brushed them off.  
  
"He's not going to harm her," Jason growled as Duke dropped the file, racing forward. Both men paused a moment.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Flint snapped. "He's had her locked up for months."  
  
"He won't harm her. He just wants to say good-bye and wish her well."  
  
"Yeah, right," Flint pushed passed him, determined to find her in the garden.  
  
*****   
  
"Alison," she turned, hearing her name called.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She backed away from him, searching for an escape.  
  
"I mean you no harm," Destro raised his hands.  
  
"No harm?" She fumed, glaring back at him.  
  
"What I did was for your own well-being. I couldn't risk having COBRA discover you." He carefully approached her, offering his hand.   
  
"So, you just decided to erase my past," she scoffed, refusing his hand.  
  
"I deserve your venom," he nodded, reaching for her elbow. "I ask for 5 minutes of your time. I protected you from the worse of COBRA, didn't I? I would never have allowed harm to come to you."  
  
"But, you would have sold me to the highest bidder, is that it?" she snapped.  
  
"The Buchanan's are a fine family, and Ian does love you." He defended.  
  
"I know that," she looked away, "but..."  
  
"You're handfasted to Flint," he shook his head. "You know my father, your grandfather, would have been proud of you," his voice softened. "You're far too independent for your own good. Perhaps someday we'll be able to meet on more familiar terms. As it is, I will wish you well," he kissed her hand. "I must go." He smiled, walking off.  
  
Lady Jaye sat down on a nearby bench to contemplate all Destro had said.   
  
"ALLIE!" Flint yelled, searching for her.  
  
"Over here," she waved. She smiled, observing a sigh of relief washing over him.  
  
"Where's Destro?" He grabbed her to him, scanning the area.  
  
"He's gone," she sighed, glancing over his shoulder. Destro disappeared at the end of the path.  
  
*****   
  
"DADDY!" Lady Jaye roared, walking from the library with a file in her hand. She found him standing with Flint and Duke.  
  
"Yes, dear, I was just telling Dash that..."  
  
~"Of all the underhanded, scheming, manipulative..." She fumed in Gaelic, dragging her father to the side. "How could you?"~   
  
~"Would you rather be married to Ian?" He saw her hands resting on her hips. "I did it for your own good." He raised his hands defensively. ~  
  
"What's wrong Allie?" Flint frowned, getting between her and her father.  
  
~"Are you going to tell him or should I?" She spat. ~  
  
"Allie?" Flint placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.  
  
"Dash, he had the papers forged." She glared at her father.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The papers," she raised the file, placing it into his hands. "My fathers 'associates' -- and I use the term loosely -- forged the papers with the registrar. We were not handfasted or married," she closed her eyes, lowering her head.  
  
"Hey, I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again," he lifted her chin in his hand. "Your father told me a few hours ago," he smirked.   
  
"He told you?" Her eyes went wide, watching him nod his head. "You're taking this rather well."  
  
"Well, I did tell him the next time he plans to marry you off, he'd BETTER tell me first," he glared over at Jason who was rocking back on his heels with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Daddy," she growled, turning towards him. She felt Flint's hand grasp her upper arm, gently bringing her around to face him. "Dash?"  
  
"I told you, I lost you once. I'm not losing you again," he growled softly, glaring at the others to leave the room before pulling her into his arms. A slow smirk formed over her lips as she studied him a moment.   
  
"Yes, you did," she traced the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip. Raising his hand to caress her cheek, he lifted her face up to his.  
  
"Jason," Maggie hissed. "Amanda's on the phone for you," she handed the phone to him. "Sorry, luv, I'm bringing them back with me." He closed the door, allowing them privacy. "I'm sorry, dear," he grinned, slowly nodding to her question. "Yes, he did ask me first.... yes, I'll tell you the rest later. He looked back through the door, nodding approvingly. 


End file.
